Lost Bullets: Life On The Road
by Alexia93
Summary: Una banda de rock. Un grupo de amigos. Un sueño por cumplir. 4 chicos, 1 chica. ¿Qué les deparará el futuro? Entra y averígualo. OOC. AU. Seddie. Secuela de Lost Bullets.
1. Life On The Road

**Hey, hey, ya estoy aquí. Bueno, este es el primero capítulo de Lost Bullets: Life On The Road así que… a ver cómo sale jejejeje. Nos vemos abajo.**

**Y, como siempre, iCarly no me pertenece.**

* * *

Nuestro primer día de gira, es increíble que por fin lo hayamos conseguido… Es increíble que la señora Benson cambiara de opinión, jamás creí que fuera posible que lo hiciera pero… ahora veo que me equivocaba. Lo primero que hicimos al subir a la caravana fue darle a Freddie su guitarra que seguía colgada del techo.

-Este es su sitio – Había dicho Brad al cedérsela.

Lost Bullets volvía a estar unido y la gente no sabía lo que les esperaba cuando nos vieran actuar.

-Bueno nenes – Dijo Benito mirándonos por el retrovisor intentando quitar la vista de la carretera lo menos posible – ahora empieza todo el quilombo. Ahora no pueden dormirse ni dejar que esto se les suba a la cabeza; ahora es el momento de centrarse en su música y de trabajar más de lo jamás han trabajado. No todo el mundo les va a querer, habrá algunos que querrán sacarles los ojos con tenedores…

-¿Podrías ser más gráfico? – Dije con ironía – El vómito no le va muy bien a esta tapicería yo solo aviso.

-Y yo les advierto que este mundo en el que se han metido no es un camino de rositas, de fiestas y de minitas dispuestas a darles las noches más placenteras de sus vidas. Es difícil, mucho más de lo que creen.

-¿Entonces tenemos que pasarnos la gira sufriendo?

-Yo no dije eso.

-¿Ah, no? Pues si no es así, o tú te explicas muy mal o nosotros no te entendemos.

-Deben disfrutar, disfrutar mucho de esta experiencia, pero no deben olvidar que también deben laburar como locos – Hizo una pausa – Su primer show será en una semana.

-¿Estaremos en el hotel? – Preguntó Brison.

-¿Qué? ¿Se te fundió un cambio? En seis días llegaremos al hotel. ¿Qué se creían? La vida de las giras es noventa por ciento de caravana, cinco por ciento de hoteles y cinco por ciento de escenarios. Aunque puede ser también ochenta y cinco por ciento de caravana, cinco por ciento de hotel, cinco por ciento escenario y cinco por ciento actos sorpresa que vayan surgiendo.

-¿Nos estas diciendo que vamos a tener que pasar el noventa por ciento del tiempo en esta caravana, conviviendo las veinticuatro horas del día, haciendo lo que nos de la gana y componiendo? – Pregunté.

-Eso mismo Sammy.

Di un salto y me dejé caer en la cama que había al fondo de la caravana, apoyé una pierna en el respaldo y puse los brazos debajo de mi cabeza.

-¡Esto va a ser genial!

Empezamos a organizar la caravana para poder dormir todos bien. Decidimos hacer turnos para conducir ambos coches, así sería menos probable que uno se durmiera al volante y nos matáramos todos; yo monté mi hamaca en la caravana atándola a uno de los barrotes de las literas y a la estantería. Era una igual que la que tenía Homer Simpson en su jardín y la cosa más cómoda del mundo. Poco después, los gemelos y Cameron se fueron a dormir y Freddie y yo nos quedamos intentando componer.

Al rato, sonó mi móvil.

-Dime Carly.

-¡ME ESTOY MEANDO VIVA! – Gritó tan alto que tuve que apartarme el auricular de la oreja.

-Tranquila, en media hora llegaremos a una gasolinera y podrás ir al baño. Tenemos que reponer las provisiones.

-¿Pero no había comprado comida Benito?

-Adivina quién se la ha comida.

-Nena, soy un tipo grande, no tengo la culpa de que mi estómago me pida que lo alimente. Además no fui el único que comió.

-Sam… - Me regañó Carly alargando la "a".

-¿¡Qué?! Tenía patatas sabor bacon y regaliz roja – Me excusé.

-Como sea, pero daros prisa o explotaré, y la sangre no combina con mi tapicería.

* * *

En cuanto llegamos a la gasolinera Carly salió disparada de su coche en dirección al baño. Ese baño de gasolinera hogar de ratas muertas, arañas, cucarachas y porquería; pero cuando Carly se estaba meando, nada se interponía entre ella y la taza del váter. Por otro lado, Benito y Sam se metieron en la tienda de la gasolinera para comprar provisiones y yo, que era el único que no estaba ocupado durmiendo, me dediqué a llenar el depósito de la caravana.

Aun no podía creerme que esa iba a ser mi casa rodante durante los meses siguientes. Ahora, más que nunca, le debía mucho a Sam; al fin y al cabo, había sido ella la que me había ido a buscar y la que había convencido a mi madre. Mientras trataba de razonar con ella, recordé aquella noche en el coche en la que me prometió que me ayudaría a darme cuenta de que estaba en este mundo para algo más que para desaparecer en el olvido, y, aunque ella no fuera consciente todavía, ya lo había hecho. Lo había hecho al decirle a mi madre que mi sitio estaba en esa banda, no como músico, sino como amigo.

-¡Aquí empieza en video diario oficial de la gira de Lost Bullets! – Cameron bajó de la caravana, despeinado y hablándole a una cámara de video.

-Cam, ¿qué haces?

-Mira por donde, aquí tenemos a uno de nuestros miembros poniendo gasolina tan sexy como siempre es él. Freddie Benson, dile algo a la cámara.

-Algo.

-Joder, algo más largo.

-Algo más largo. Perdón, es que me lo pones demasiado fácil – Dije entre risas.

-Este gracioso de turno – Se puso a mi lado sin dejar de grabar – es nuestro guitarra solista. Y si no hubiera sido por cierta rubia de ojos azules, ahora estaría camino de Italia con la loca de su madre.

-¡Sí, soy una súper heroína! – Gritó Sam saltando sobre mi espalda – Le he salvado la vida, que lo sepáis. Por cierto, ¿de dónde ha salido esa cámara?

-Voy a hacer un video diario de nuestra gira y, cuando termine, lo venderé y nos haremos ricos. Esto valdrá millones en un par de años lo veo. Venga Sammy, dile unas palabritas a la cámara.

-Unas palabritas – Soltó ella con una sonrisilla de nena buena, gesto ante el que yo empecé a reirme.

-Enserio parejita, vais sincronizados.

-¡No somos pareja! – Gritamos a la vez poniéndonos serios.

-Creo que en el próximo tramo me iré con Carly en el coche, así conduzco y ella descansa un poco.

-Bueno nenes, es hora de irnos – Gritó Benito por la ventana. Ante su llamada todos, menos Sam, subimos a la caravana otra vez para seguir con el viaje.

-Dame las llaves Carlangas que conduzco yo.

* * *

Ella me tiró las llaves, arranqué y empecé a seguir a Benito por esa carretera medio desierta.

-Sam, ya hace tiempo que no tenemos una charla de chicas.

-¿Por qué crees que he venido contigo en el coche? Hay cosas que los chicos no pueden saber.

-¿Cómo te va con Freddie? – Preguntó irguiéndose en su asiento y acercándose un poco a mí.

-Vas a lo que vas por lo que veo. Pues… voy tirando pero… aun no me veo preparada para empezar una relación con él, ni con nadie. No sé por qué la verdad, pero no creo que sea el momento adecuado.

-¿Y por qué no os hacéis amigos con derecho a roce? – Levantó las cejas de forma seductora.

-Si el hecho de que la otra noche, con todo el tema de que se iba, me besó de la forma más increíble que puede besar una persona se considera ser amigos con derecho a roce… entonces ya lo somos.

-¡Que perra eres! Esas cosas se cuentan. Sam, admítelo, te gusta Freddie.

-¿Qué? ¡No! – La miré de reojo tratando de ocultar el rubor que empezó a teñir mis mejillas – Me encanta, que no es lo mismo.

-¡Oh, mi Sam se ha enamorado!

-No te equivoques – En esa ocasión, me puse seria de verdad – No estoy enamorada, ni estoy cerca de estarlo. Freddie me gusta, pero lo que es amor, amor, no es. Falta mucho para que me enamore de él si es que lo hago alguna vez. Sin embargo… creo que tú no puedes decir lo mismo de Brad.

-Te equivocas, no estoy enamorada de él, solo me gusta.

-Pero tardarás menos que yo en enamorarte, somos muy diferentes para esas cosas Morena. ¿Cuándo piensas saltar de nuevo a sus brazos? Tienes al pobre en vilo desde diciembre.

-Si te soy muy sincera no lo sé pero… cada día que pasa estoy más segura de que será pronto. Apenas pienso en Gibby y me veo más siendo la novia de Brad. Así como antes me sentía culpable al pensarlo, ahora me siento… ansiosa.

-Tienes ganas de hincarle el diente al mozo rubio.

-Y tú al castaño.

-Yo se lo hinqué la otra noche, la que tiene necesidad eres tú.

-Calla, ¿eso que suena es Wide Awake? – Dijo subiéndole el volumen a la radio.

-No soy fan de Katy, pero esta canción me gusta. ¡SÚBELE MORENA! – Dije accionando la palanca que abría la capota del coche. El aire nos empezó a dar en la cara justo cuando empezaba el estribillo.

_Falling from cloud 9__  
__Crashing from the high__  
__I'm letting go tonight__  
__(Yeah I'm) Falling from cloud 9_

* * *

Mientras tanto en la caravana, nosotros hablábamos de posibles temas para nuestro primer concierto.

-Yo creo que deberíamos seguir nuestra tradición y empezar con The Few That Remain.

-Pero si empezamos siempre igual la gente se acabará cansado – Dijo Cameron.

-Por ahora empezaremos con esa y más adelante la cambiaremos – Trató de apaciguarnos Brad.

-¿Habéis pensado en alguna idea para nuevas canciones? – Preguntó Brison que todavía estaba tirado en la cama, medio dormido.

-Yo tengo un par de ideas. La verdad es que fue Lilly quien escribió esta letra.

-¿De qué trata?

-No lo sabe ni ella, simplemente le salió y lo escribió. Supongo que hablará de alguien concreto, pero no sé de quién.

-De Brison – Dijo Brad.

-No, Lilly y yo lo dejamos hace un tiempo. Lo nuestro no funcionó.

-¿Te dejó ella?

-Fue más bien de mutuo acuerdo. Ella se iba, yo me iba… lo típico.

-¿Podemos centrarnos en lo que toca? – Me quejé.

-¿Están hablando de minitas? – Dijo, de pronto, Benito - ¿Quieren escuchar una historia?

-No nos vamos a concentrar ¿verdad? – Les pregunté a los chicos que ya miraban a Benito con ojos brillantes – Cuenta.

-Verán, cuando aquello pasó yo tendría su edad, unos dieciocho años más o menos. Conocía a una nena, ah, no saben lo que era aquello. Morocha, de piel blanca y un par de…

-Tetas – Dijimos todos a la vez.

-Ojos. Aunque no es que tuviera el pecho pequeño la verdad – Reímos todos como tontos ante aquello – Bueno, les cuento. Todos mis amigos decían que aquella nena estaba enamoradísima de uno de nosotros, y su nombre empezaba por B. Enseguida pensé en mi amigo Bertín, siempre estaban juntos así que era obvio.

-Espera que voy a grabar esto – Dijo Cameron encendiendo la cámara – Este es nuestro mánager Benito. Sigue contando lo de tu chica de grandes ojos.

-Una noche, nos fuimos todos los amigotes a ver una película a la casa de Berni y ella estaba allí. Se sentó a mi lado, apagaron las luces y empezó la película. Poco a poco, ella se fue acercando a mí, hasta que puso su cara frente a la mía. Estaba así de cerca – Puso su mano a unos tres centímetros de su cara para enfatizar.

-¿Y qué hiciste? La besaste.

-Seguro que lo hizo, a la pobre solo le faltaba un cartel con luces de neón de la frente pidiéndoselo – Dije yo.

-No, no la besé. Le dije: Betsy, ¿te podes quitar que no veo la pantalla? Y aquella fue la última vez que me habló.

Sin poder evitarlo, empezamos a reírnos a carcajada limpia, abrazándonos la barriga. Pronto, nos salían lágrimas de los ojos y nos costaba respirar. Aquello era demasiado sub realista para ser cierto, nadie es tan tonto como para decirle a una chica que se aparte si se le pone a un centímetro de la cara.

-¿Lo has grabado? – Preguntó Brad entre risas.

-¿¡Que si lo he grabado?! ¡Esto es oro! ¡ORO HE DICHO!

Benito dio un volantazo y nos fuimos todos rodando al final de la caravana.

-Se está haciendo tarde, pasaremos la noche en esta área de servicio. Y de lo de la minita, a las chicas, ni una palabra.

* * *

Benito dio un volantazo y a mí apenas me dio tiempo a reaccionar. Derrapé y me colé dentro del área de servicio.

-¡Mujer tenías que ser! – Gritó un motorista que iba detrás de mí.

-¡Súbete aquí a ver si tienes una mejor vista, capullo! – Grité enseñándole mi precioso dedo corazón.

-¡Sam! Eso ha estado muy mal – Me regañó Carly – Tendrías que haberle tirado tu calcetín de mantequilla. Estás perdiendo facultades.

-Ese no merece que malgaste mi precioso calcetín con él.

-Atención, tenemos una exclusiva, nuestra Rubia tiene un arma de destrucción masiva: ¡UN CALCETÍN DE MANTEQUILLA! Cuéntales a nuestros fans más sobre esta destructiva creación.

-Con mucho gusto – Dije poniéndome encima del capó del coche – Estaba yo un día en casa de Carly dispuesta a gastarle una broma a Spencer, su hermano. Iba a mete mantequilla en sus calcetines para después fundirla, pero vi… una cucaracha en la encimera de la cocina. Por… circunstancias de la vida – Seguí moviendo las manos como si fuera el tipo más inteligente de la tierra hablando de la teoría de las súper cuerdas – les tengo terror a las cucarachas, por lo que haciendo uso de lo que más a mano tenía, esta hermosura de calcetín, ¡LE PROPINÉ TREMENDO GOLPE A MANO CAMBIADA DEJANDO LA ENCIMERA BONITA DE VER! – Agité con fuerza el calcetín – Me di cuenta de que en mis manos tenía una poderosa arma, fácil de transportar, discreta y letal. Así, queridos niños, es como nació el calcetín de mantequilla.

-¿¡Por qué no me dijiste que era una cucaracha muerta?! ¡Limpié eso con la mano!

-Mirad, esta es nuestra diseñadora de camisetas y futura señora de Brad, ¡Carly Shay!

-No soy/es mi/su futura señora – Gritaron ella y Brad al mismo tiempo.

-Si estáis hechos el uno para el otro. Hasta habláis a la vez – Dijimos Freddie y yo al mismo tiempo - ¡Oye!

-Vaya… ¿Qué tienes que decir a eso Sam? – Preguntó Cameron volviendo a enfocar la cámara hacia mí.

-Esto – Cogí mi Calcetín – Es… ¡ESPARTA! – Grité corriendo hacia él calcetín en mano, totalmente dispuesta a partirle la crisma si hacia falta.

Y allí estaba, en un área de servicio, persiguiendo a Cameron cual espartana sedienta de sangre en medio de una batalla, mientras él hacia uso de sus dotes de cámara para hacer un documental sobre una nueva especie animal, la calcetinus de matequillus salvaje.

-Oye, ¿por qué no hacemos una presentación del documental? – Propuso Brison – Al fin y al cabo, debe de tener un nombre y qué mejor nombre que el que elijamos nosotros.

-¿Sabes? No es mala idea hermanito.

-¿Qué tal – Hizo una pequeña pausa - Lost Bullets: Life On The Road? – Propuso Freddie.

-Me gusta. Mucho.

-Dame la cámara – Dijo Carly – Poneos delante de la caravana. No Brad, ponte al lado de Brison; Sam tu en medio que eres la más bajita. Así, perfecto. Bien, os enfocaré empezando por Sam, Freddie, Cameron, Brad y Brison; Sam tú tienes que empezar saludando como quieras. Decís vuestro nombre y si queréis lo que hacéis en la banda. En cinco, cuatro, tres, dos… - Me señaló y empecé.

-¡Hey, ¿qué tal?! Yo soy Sam, cantante.

-Freddie, guitarra solista y vocalista.

-Yo soy Cameron, batería – Dijo rodando las baquetas – y vocalista.

-¿Qué hay? Soy Brad, el segundo guitarra.

-Y yo soy Brison, bajista de la banda.

-Y esto es… - Dije señalando a la cámara.

-¡LOST BULLETS: LIFE ON THE ROAD! – Gritamos todos a la vez.

* * *

**Hasta aquí. Siento la espera, pero he estado muy liada. Sé también que este capítulo no tiene mucha acción, pero más que nada era introductorio, en breves empezará lo bueno. Tengo muchas ideas en mente así que… ya veréis. **

**Como siempre, dejad vuestro reviews con lo que queráis, estamos en un mundo libre.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Besos ^^**


	2. Hasta Cuándo

**Hey, hey, ya estoy aquí. La verdad es que estoy alucinando, que solo el primer capítulo de esta secuela tenga 17 reviews. Para algunos pueden ser pocos, pero para mí, como si fueran 50. De verdad, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo, sois los mejores :D. Nos vemos abajo.**

**Y, como siempre, iCarly no me pertenece.**

* * *

Era el tercer día de viaje, Brad estaba en el coche con Carly y yo estaba tumbada en la hamaca que había colgado en la caravana tratando de escribir alguna estrofa para alguna canción o algo. Freddie y Cameron trataban de sacar alguna melodía, Brison conducía con el sombrero de vaquero de Benito puesto y Benito roncaba a un nivel de decibelios que hacía vibrar los cristales de la caravana.

-Voy a componer una canción sobre los ronquidos de Benito – Dije tirando la libreta a mis pies.

-A ti tampoco se te ocurre nada, ¿no?

-No, estoy cerrada en banda. No se me ocurre nada, no trabajo bien bajo presión.

-Antes sabíamos que teníamos que componer pero… era diferente, las cosas salían solas.

-Y es muy difícil componer mientras estás encerrado en un autobús. Los grupos famosos lo hacen, por lo que es posible pero… ¿cómo?

-Primero hablan de sus experiencias pasadas y después… si surgen problemas entre ellos hablan de eso.

-Entonces tendremos que hacer que surjan esas ideas – Dijo Cameron.

-Yo le dedicaría una a esas chicas que se acercan a ti por lo que tiene o por lo que puedes llegar a tener, no por cómo eres en realidad. Y cuando encuentran a otro con más dinero, te dejan tirado como a un perro. – Dijo Brison desde su puesto al volante.

-Eso no suena del todo mal. Apunta Sam – Me pidió Freddie.

-Oído cocina. Yo haría una para todas esas personas que te mienten, que te prometen cosas para ganarse tu confianza y cuando obtienen lo que quieren no cumplen nada de lo que han dicho antes.

-Nenes – Roncó Benito mientras se desperezaba – yo creo que deberíamos darnos una ducha antes de que se haga de noche. Pararemos en ese descampado de allá, así que pónganse sus trajes de baño.

He ahí el primer problema de viajar en una caravana llena de chicos: Cambiarse. Ellos lo tienen fácil y les da igual quedarse en pelotas delante de todo el mundo, pero yo me tengo que quitar la ropa interior para ponerme el bikini; y no soy tan tonta como para coger una sábana y pedirle a uno de ellos que me cubra porque está claro que mirarían. Son tontos, pero solo para lo que quieren.

-Yo ya si eso me cambio cuando lleguemos y os bajéis del autobús.

* * *

Benito estaba montando la manguera para poder ducharnos, nosotros ya estábamos cambiados, pero Sam y Carly eran otra historia. La morena se había metido en el bosque y Sam estaba dentro de la caravana con todas las cortinas echadas y cerrada a cal y canto.

-¡Carly! – Sacó la cabeza por lo ventana del conductor.

-Se está cambiando – Informó Brad.

-Pues… Freddie ven un momento. Necesito tu ayuda.

Oí cómo le quitaba el pestillo a la puerta, rodeé la caravana y entré dentro. Juro que oí cómo mi mandíbula colisionaba contra el suelo como una piedra lanzada desde un precipicio. Estaba de espaldas a mí, con la parte inferior del bikini puesta y sujetando con la mano los cordones rojos que anudaban la parte superior a su torso. Era la primera vez que podía ver sin ningún tipo de barrera, la perfección del cuerpo de Sam. Ninguna curva estaba mal colocada, sus piernas medían lo justo y necesario, nunca había visto nada así antes.

-¿Me lo puedes abrochar? – Dijo mirándome por encima del hombro.

-Claro – Agité la cabeza para volver en mi.

Agarré los hilos rojos que hacía un segundo habían estado en su mano y ella se recogió el pelo para que me resultara más cómodo atarle el bikini; pero solo consiguió que una fuerte oleada de olor a limón me diera justo en la cara, sacándome más, si cabe, de la realidad.

-Tienes las manos heladas – Susurró cuando mis dedos hicieron un ligero contacto con su blanquísima piel.

-Sam… ¿estás intentando tentarme? – Pregunté cuando terminé el nudo.

-Bueno… - Soltó el pelo y se giró para mirarme – si quieres tomártelo así, pues… sí, te estoy tentando.

Se acercó, se acercó, se acercó y cuando podía sentir su aliento en mis labios…

-Será… será mejor que vayamos fuera.

-¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir jugando conmigo de esta manera?

-No estoy jugando contigo Freddie.

-Ya, claro, ponerme la miel en los labios y luego apartarte no es jugar conmigo. Estoy harto de este juego.

-Dame tiempo. Solo te pido tiempo.

-¿Cuánto?

-Tiempo – Y salió de la caravana dejándome con un palmo de narices.

-¿Así que quieres jugar? Muy buen, vamos a ver quién de los dos se quema primero.

Muy bien Freddie, baja de Bebé (para Benito esa caravana era su hija. Su Bebé), asegúrate de que te mira y ahora… quítate la camiseta muuuuuy despacito. Tírala, media sonrisa, ceja seductora y… Mandíbula al suelo. Sí señor. Freddie: 1 Sam: 0.

* * *

-¿Y ese momento sex symbol? – Le pregunté a Freddie.

-Se ve que a Sam le apetece jugar. Pruébalo con Carly. Si quieren jugar con fuego… vamos a ver quién se quema antes – Dijo poniéndome un brazo sobre los hombros y mirándome malévolamente. – Y hablando de la reina de Roma, por allí se acerca.

Carly no es como Sam, es más inocente pero… ¿Qué pierdo por probar? Al fin y al cabo ya va siendo hora de que se queme. Hace meses que quiero repetir lo de la noche de fin de año. Ha llegado a meterse en mi cabeza de tal modo que… ¡Dios mío! ¿Me acaba de guiñar el ojo? Tengo que darle las gracias a Sam por traerla.

Definitivamente, ahora tenía una vista completa de su cuerpo. Ella no tenía las mismas curvas que Sam, la verdad es que tenían cuerpos completamente diferentes, pero eso no quita que tuviera un cuerpazo de infarto.

Pero lo del guiño me lo va a pagar. Asegurar miradas, camiseta de quitado lento y doloroso (para ella), sonrisa y… guiño. ¡Funciona!

Creo que este juego me va a gustar mucho.

-Parece ser que los chicos quieren jugar – Le susurré a Sam, que seguía perdida en los abdominales de Freddie, al oído.

-Sí. Ya me he dado cuenta.

-Si no cierras la boca se te va a meter una mosca.

-Y me lo dice la misma que está mojando las bragas mirando a Brad.

-¡YO NO ESTOY…! Yo no estoy mojando las bragas.

-¿Quieres encenderlos más todavía?

-¿Qué tienes en mente?

-Escúchame con atención. Arrima. La. Pechonalidad.

-Bueno nenes – Dijo Benito con una enorme manguera en la mano – póngase en fila que les voy a empapar enteros. El agua está un poco fresca así que contaré hasta tres. ¿Listos?

-Listos.

-Uno…

Y un chorro de agua helada nos empapó, haciéndonos gritar cómo locos y dar saltos como si nos estuvieran disparando con una ametralladora a los pies; todo para hacer que aquella cosa congelada subiera un poco de temperatura.

-¿¡CÓMO COJONES CUENTAS TÚ HASTA TRES BENITO?! – Gritó Brison.

-¡ESA AGUA NO ESTÁ FRESQUITA! ¡ESO ES NITRÓGENO LÍQUIDO LO MENOS! – Freddie se unió a los gritos de Brison.

-¡TENGO LOS PEZONES COMO TIMBRES DE MANSIONES! – Y Sam en su eterna finura y feminidad.

-Ya dejen de quejarse y enjabónense – Nos tiró una botella llena de jabón.

* * *

-Anda Carly, déjame que te enjabone la espalda – Y ya de paso, que arrime cebolleta para que los mozos se pongan a tono. Mamá solo juega para ganar.

Y objetivo conseguido. Parece ser que la Rubia y la Morena están marcando tendencia.

¡PERO CON ESTE PUÑETERA AGUA HELADA ES IMPOSIBLE HACER NADA!

-Y ahora, apártense que me toca a mi – Dijo Benito acercándose a donde estábamos nosotros con la manguera en la mano y su camiseta en la otra.

-Benito, te voy a decir tres palabras que te salvarán la vida. Bandas de cera.

-¡Zas, en toda la boca! – Se burló Cameron con la cara ya en la mano.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que quiero deshacerme de mi pelo? Un verdadero hombre no se depila Sammy, así que prepárate por que este – Se señaló el pecho – es el futuro que te espera.

-Sam – Ya tenía el objetivo de la cámara en la cara - ¿ya estás seca?

-No, estoy muy húmeda que no es lo mismo.

-¿¡QUÉ DIJISTE?! ¿¡QUE LE HICIERON A LA NENA DESGRACIADO?!

-¿Tú también tienes la mente sucia? Menudo viajecito me espera. Me voy a dentro que está empezando a hacer aire y no quiero resfriarme.

-Te sigo - Dijo mi mejor amiga.

* * *

Para cuando estuvimos todos secos y vestidos, ya era bien entrada la noche y nos disponíamos a seguir con nuestro viaje hacia el pueblo en el que daríamos nuestro primer concierto.

Eso… si la caravana nos lo permitía…

-Benito, ¿por qué no arrancas?

-Nos quedamos sin gasolina – Dijo con una tímida sonrisilla.

-¿¡CÓMO?!

* * *

**Mientras tanto en Italia.**

-Spencer, ya puedes meterte en la ducha, pero por favor no tardes que tenemos muchas cosas para ver.

-Está bien, pero por favor, esta vez no se lleve el súper kit de primeros auxilios y desinfecte cada una de las cosas que va a tocar.

-No prometo nada.

-¡AAAAAHHHHH!

-¿Qué pasa?

-La alcachofa de la ducha se han incendiado cuando estaba encendida.

-¿¡Cómo puede una persona prenderle fuego a un objeto que tira agua?!

-¡Dímelo tú!

La señora Benson y en mayor de los Shay llevaban ya tres días en Florencia. Para ella era todo bonito, pero para Spencer era el paraíso del arte; se emocionaba tanto que Marisa se pasó los dos días anteriores temiendo que se le salieron los ojos de las cuencas y escupiera el corazón por la boca. Y es que, solo un artista podía captar la magia de aquella bella ciudad.

A pesar de que echaba mucho de menos a su hijo, era un alivio tener a Spencer al lado. Aquel chico era tan alocado y divertido que apenas le quedaba tiempo en el día para pensar en su Fredward. Y lo mismo le sucedía a Spencer, ya que para él Carly era lo único que tenía y estar tan lejos de ella no le gustaba lo más mínimo. A pesar de ello, tenía la compañía de la mujer que había sido su vecina desde que empezó a vivir en el Bushwell Plaza.

Todos dicen que hasta las personas más diferente del mundo pueden aprender a llevarse bien si se dan tiempo para entenderse y escucharse. La señora Benson y Spencer eran la prueba viviente de que aquello era cierto.

* * *

**Hasta aquí. Sé que no es muy largo, pero no quería poner nada más en este capítulo.**

**De nuevo, mil millones de gracias por los reviews, todavía no me creo que solo el primer capítulo tenga 17, de verdad, SOIS INCREÍBLES. Y también gracias a los que leen y no dejan reviews, VOSOTROS TAMBIÉN MOLÁIS. MIL GRACIAS. **

**Como siempre, dejad vuestros reviews con lo que queráis, estamos en un mundo libre.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Besos ^^ **


	3. Yo Nunca

**Hey, hey, ya estoy aquí. Antes que nada decir que siento mucho la espera pero, como dije en Twitter, he estado varios días sin ordenador y otros varios sin inspiración… supongo que el calor sofocante que hace me está atrofiando el cerebro. Otro cosa mariposa, sé que es capítulo anterior estaba un poco desorganizado en lo que a puntos de vista (P.O.V.), es más, yo misma me hice un lío al leerlo después de subirlo; pero tranquilos que este no será tan lioso. Nos vemos abajo.**

**Y, como siempre, iCarly no me pertenece.**

* * *

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no arranca? – Le pregunté a Benito.

-Nos quedamos sin combustible y según el mapa la gasolinera más cercana está a varios kilómetros de aquí.

-¿Cómo has podido despistarte de ese modo Benito? – Se quejó Brad.

-Tranquilo vaquero – Lo calmó Carly - ¿Tienes una garrafa Benito? – Asintió – En ese caso coge mi coche y ves a buscar la gasolinera, llena la garrafa y la mitad de mi depósito con el dinero que ahora te daré y vuelve. Supongo que con la gasolina que traigas bastará para llevar la caravana hasta la gasolinera y podremos llenar los dos depósitos hasta arriba.

-No es mala idea – Benito se frotó la barbilla con aires reflexivos - ¿pero qué pasa con ustedes?

-No pasa nada Benito, puedes irte tranquilo – Intervino Cameron – además, de pequeño hacía muchas acampadas así que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

-Eso es cierto – Freddie corroboró lo que Cam decía – mientras él esté aquí, no hay nada de lo que preocuparse.

Y después de una larga discusión sobre los riesgos de dejar a cuatro chicos y a dos chicas con las hormonas revolucionadas, solo en el bosque durante unas horas, Benito accedió a la propuesta que había hecho mi mejor amiga y se fue a por el combustible…no sin antes darnos un par de indicaciones:

-En el cajón bajó el sofá tienen todo lo necesario para cocinar y en el refrigerador tienen unas cuantas latas de sopa. Nenes, como les toquen un solo pelo a las nenas, se la cortaré a los cuatro ¡Y SABEN QUE NO HARÉ!

-Tranquilo que no dejaremos que nos toquen Benito – Dije tratando de disimular las ganas que tenía de que se fuera.

-No tardaré en regresar – Arrancó el motor y se fue.

-Vale, hay que poner unas normas – Brad se puso en plan niño bueno y obediente – Lo mejor será que primero nos abriguemos un poco, está empezando a refrescar; después unos cocinarán mientras los otros preparan los colchones y las mantas para poder comer fuera. Y después… - Borró la seriedad de su cara para dibujar una media sonrisa traviesa y mirando a su hermano.

-Jugaremos con el tío Jack – Terminó levantando una botella de Jack Daniel's – a "yo nunca".

Automáticamente Carly y yo nos pusimos blancas. No teníamos muy buenos recuerdos de ese juego ni del alcohol. Hacía unos años, el alcohol, la fiesta, el enrollarse con chicos y el desfase habían poblado nuestras vidas hasta el punto de darnos la misma reputación que puede tener una puta barata. Lo único bueno que sacamos de aquello, y ni siquiera es algo bueno precisamente, es que ahora teníamos más aguante bebiendo que todos los concursantes de Jersey Shore juntos. Fue nuestra época oscura y, sin duda, la más afectada fui yo. ¿Por qué? Porque yo llegué más lejos que Carly y me acosté con un chico. Nunca supe su nombre ni le llegué a ver la cara por completo, solo sé que era castaño. La verdad es que todo lo que pasó aquella noche fue muy bizarro y poco natural, pero, a la vez, fue una de las experiencias más dolorosas, excitantes y placenteras que he hecho en mi vida.

A la mañana siguiente, al ser consciente de lo que había hecho pues el alcohol que tenía en el cuerpo la noche anterior no me dejaba pensar con claridad, se lo conté a Carly y decidimos poner el freno para siempre. No obstante, esa reputación que nos ganamos a la fuerza, nos persiguió durante varios meses.

-¿Chicas? ¿Hola? – Freddie y Brad movían sus manos frente a nuestros ojos.

-¿Qué? Sí, vamos a hacer la cena.

* * *

Parecía que no pero hacía bastante frío, no mucho, por que con una sudadera y un gorro tenías más que suficiente, pero no hacía calor. Cameron, Brison y yo estábamos haciendo la cena mientras las chicas y Brad se encargaban de mover los colchones y las mantas. La verdad es que ver a Carly tratando de levantar un colchón era un espectáculo digno de presenciar; hecho que Cameron no pasó por alto y empezó a grabar.

-Aquí tenemos a nuestra diseñadora de camisetas tratando, inútilmente, de levantar un colchón para que nos podamos sentar. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Ahora mismo, tengo ganas de meterte esa camarita por un sitio en el que nunca se ve el sol.

-Venga, no te lo tomes a mal, sabes que te quiero.

-¡No tanto como la quiere mi hermano! – Gritó Brison.

-¡Cállate!

-¿Estás grabando? – Preguntó Sam con su característica felicidad - ¿Qué tal pequeños televidentes y barra o internautas? Os cuento lo que nos ha pasado. Como veis es de noche y estamos en un bosque montando un campamento, mientras nuestro cocinero Freddie nos prepara una deliciosa sopa de lata a la cual ningún chef tiene nada que envidiar. ¿Por qué estamos así? Pues por que nuestro querido manager no se ha parado a mirar el medidor del depósito y nos hemos quedado sin gasolina. Así que, mi consejo es que, cuando viajéis, controléis siempre la gasolina. Con amor, Sam. Y ahora me voy a ayudar a Carly antes de que ese colchón la aplaste.

Poco rato después estábamos sentados en los colchones comiéndonos aquella sopa de lata que, parecía que no, pero estaba deliciosa. Serían las nueve de la noche más o menos y Benito todavía no había vuelto y cuanto más tardara, más podríamos jugar a "yo nunca". Siempre he tenido una extraña habilidad para ese juego. Si me sentía atraído por alguien o quería vengarme de alguien, hacía las preguntas que tocaba para conseguir mi objetivo. Y esa noche, mi objetivo no era la rubia que estaba sentada a mi lado.

-Tú cocinas, tú lavas los platos – Dijo Brison poniendo su plato encima del mío.

-¿¡Qué?!

-Es la ley Freducación – Dijo Sam poniendo su mano en mi hombro y su plato sobre el de Brison.

-¿No me voy a librar de esto? – Todos negaron con la cabeza. – Está bien.

Rodeé la caravana y cogí la manguera con la que horas antes nos habíamos duchado. Solo de pensar en la temperatura a la que estaba el agua del depósito, se me ponía la piel de gallina. Fregué todos los platos con cuidado de no romperlos y al terminar, me levanté y me estiré como si me acabara de levantar de la siesta más larga de la historia. Mi sorpresa llegó al abrirlos ojos.

Un manto estrellado se cernía sobre nuestras cabezas y nosotros no éramos conscientes de ellos. Al ver todas aquellas estrellas poblar el firmamento me vino a la cabeza una frase:

_-Algún día me gustaría poder ver un cielo estrellado contigo._

Justo en ese momento, la persona que había dicho aquella frase pasó junto a la furgoneta y en un rápido movimiento la agarré del brazo y la empotré contra esta.

-¿Qué haces?

-¿Confías en mí? – Le susurré para asegurarme de que los otros no nos oyera.

-¿Qué? ¿A qué viene todo este misterio…? – Le tapé la boca con la mano para que dejara de gritar.

-Confías en mí ¿sí o no? – Asintió – Pues haz exactamente lo que yo te diga – Volvió a asentir.

Le desdoblé el sombrero para que le tapara los ojos y la guie hasta la escalera que conducía al techo de la caravana.

-Sube con cuidado y procura que no te vean. Yo te sigo.

Estuve a punto de decirle que desde abajo tenía unas vistas fantásticas de lo que venía a ser su trasero, pero decidí callarme si no quería pasarme la gira con la nariz rota. Una vez llegó arriba, subí y le indiqué que se tumbara.

-¿Qué estás tramando? A ver si vas a sacar una botella de cloroformo y me vas a violar.

-Sabes que no voy a hacer eso. Y si lo hiciera…

-No acabes esa frase o te parto la cara. Y sabes que yo si que lo haría.

-¿Violarme o partirme la cara? – Dije con una media sonrisa que ella no podía ver - ¡Au!

-Creo que ya tienes tu respuesta. ¿Me vas a decir ya lo que estás tramando?

-Te voy a quitar el gorro de la cara, pero no puedes abrir los ojos hasta que yo te lo diga.

-Como usted mande.

Le retiré el vendaje improvisado de los ojos y me tumbé a su lado.

-¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste de Seattle cuando era de noche?

-Sí. Que tanta contaminación lumínica no dejaba ver las estrellas ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Abre los ojos.

A punto estuvieron de salírsele de las órbitas cuando lo hizo. Creo que de todas las cosas que creía que vería al abrir los ojos, esa era la que menos se esperaba de todas, a pesar de que era la más obvia de todas. La expresión de su cara era más de admiración que de sorpresa y yo no pude evitar sonreír. Fue entonces cuando me fijé más en sus ojos y, no sé si fue por el reflejo de las estrellas, pero nunca los había visto brillar de aquella manera. Era como si tuvieran chispas.

-¿Qué miras?

-Algo más bonito que ese cielo estrellado.

-Te estás quedando sin repertorio.

-Lo sé, pero te encanta que te lo diga y lo sabes.

* * *

-Y tú también, por eso lo dices.

¿Por qué siempre sabe que botones tocar para sacar mis debilidades a la luz? Ni siquiera yo sé lo que me frena, lo que hace que un beso sea solo un beso o algo más. Pero ese algo me bloquea y no soy capaz de salir de este hoyo. Creo que fue mi madre la que me metió ese miedo, siempre lo he creído. Tengo miedo de enamorarme y de que todo salga mal y me acabe convirtiendo en algo que no soy; igual que le pasó a mi madre con la muerte de mi padre.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada, es complicado. Es solo que… - Resoplé frustrada – Lo que me pasa contigo es un quiero y no puedo. Tengo miedo y con ese miedo no puedo empezar nada ni contigo ni con nadie.

-Tranquila. Admito que muero de ganas de que las cosas cambien entre nosotros, pero si no quieres o no estás preparada, esperaré.

-Pero ese es el problema, que sí que quiero.

-Si empezar algo contigo ahora significa que en un futuro te voy a perder como amiga, prefiero no tenerlo.

-Lo siento. Soy un cubo de nervios y dudas.

-No pasa nada.

-Esta tarde no decías lo mismo.

-Por que esta tarde estabas tratando de ponerme cachondo. Cuando una mujer juega con las necesidades de un hombre la cosa cambia.

-¿¡Oye, bajáis o no?! ¡El Tío Jack nos espera!

Di un salto y me bajé del techo de la furgoneta. Me senté junto a Carly y empezaron las preguntas. Algunas más bizarras que otras, algunas increíblemente inesperadas… y como Benito no venía, ya quedaba menos de media botella y estábamos un poco felices…

-Yo nunca he querido escribir una canción de amor protagonizada por zombies – Dijo Carly.

-Yo si que he querido – Dijo Brison – Os explico el concepto. Un hombre le pide matrimonio a su novia y ella lo rechaza, la mata para estar con ella para siempre. Ella vuelve a la vida y lo mata y él trata de pedirle perdón y vuelven a la vida y se casan y vivieron felices para siempre.

-Pues yo voto por que lo hagamos – Gritó Brad levantando su vaso vacío.

-Ahora yo – Dijo Cameron – Yo nunca me he acostado con un superhéroe o súper heroína.

-Yo si – Dijimos Freddie y yo a la vez.

-Si venga y yo soy Spiderman – Dijo Brison.

-Fue en una fiesta de disfraces capullo – Lo volvimos a decir a la vez y nos miramos con los ojos como platos - ¿Tu eras…? No, es imposible.

-UUHHHH DRAMA – Gritó Cameron acercándose a nosotros.

-¿¡Qué hacen con esa botella?! ¡A DORMIR Y YA HABLAREMOS MAÑANA! – Benito se puso hecho una furia cuando llegó de la gasolinera y nosotros, para evitar su ira, obedecimos.

Sin embargo… ¿Era posible que... Freddie fuera aquel chico? ¿El de la fiesta de disfraces? Nah, no lo creo. Lo mejor será no pensarlo y dormir.

* * *

**Hasta aquí. Sé que no es muy largo, lo siento… os dejo que me odiéis si queréis… En el próximo capítulo habrán canciones, se admiten sugerencias ^^**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior.**

**Como siempre, dejad vuestros reviews con lo que queráis, estamos en un mundo libre.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Besos ^^ **


	4. Sexy Kitten

**Hey, hey, ya estoy aquí. Muchas gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior. En este capítulo hay canciones. Seeeeeh, vuelve la música a Lost Bullets jajajaja. A ver, hasta ahora todas las canciones tenían que ver con situaciones que vivían los chicos, pero he decidido que algunas de las que aparezcan a partir de ahora, tengan que ver con cosas que vean o con cosas que hayan vivido en momentos que no han sido narrados (que no serán muy importantes, si no, los habría contado. No sé si me explico). El caso es que habrá más canciones nuevas, algunas tendrán que ver con vivencias de ellos en el viaje y otras no. Las recomendaciones que me habéis hecho me han gustado mucho la verdad, una de las recomendaciones me la guardo para más adelante ;). Las canciones que van a salir en este son: Decode de Paramore, Yesterday de The Beatles y (I can't get no) Satisfaction de los Rolling Stones (En negrita cantan Sam, Freddie y Cameron y **normal Freddie y Cameron**). Nos vemos abajo.**

**Y, como siempre, iCarly y las canciones no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Debido al retraso provocado por toda aquella historia con la gasolina, llegamos al hotel el mismo día del concierto, por lo que solo tendríamos tiempo de dejar las maletas, comer algo, ducharnos y salir disparados hacia el local donde tendría lugar el primer concierto de la gira. Local, el cual, seguía siendo un misterio para todos nosotros.

-Bueno chicos y chicas – Dijo Cameron mirando a la cámara – aquí empieza oficialmente la gira de Lost Bullets.

-Vayan cogiendo sus cosas que yo voy a arreglar el asuntito de las habitaciones.

Típico de Benito, hacer de todo menos cargar con las cosas…bueno… con las bolsas de la compra cargaba encantado. Sacamos las mochilas y alguna que otra maleta y entramos en la recepción del hotel… posada… motel de carretera de menos cinco estrellas. Ah, la vida del artista desconocido.

-Bueno nenes, tenemos cuatro habitaciones dobles. Yo me voy a promocionar el concierto de esta noche – Cogió una llave y se fue.

-Yo duermo con Cameron – Anunció Brison cogiendo una de las llaves que había en el mueble de la recepción.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – El gesto que hizo Brison con la cabeza, le bastó para entender que quería dejar a Carly con Brad. Eso si yo no lo…

-Vamos Brad – Mi mejor amiga con la que, supuestamente, iba a dormir yo, agarró la llave.

-¿Carly? – Y con eso quería decir: ¿Qué cojones estás haciendo? Como respuesta solo obtuve una sonrisa inocente.

Solo quedaba una llave en la recepción y dos personas. Dormir con Freddie no era nada malo, pero… pasarme tanto tiempo rodeada de chicos… necesitaba mi intimidad. Una ducha larga de agua calentita, una buena siesta, una película de llorar y…

-Mira tú por donde, mi número preferido – Y me ha quitado la llave.

-¿Qué haces? Dame esa llave, no pretenderás que duerma con Benito.

-Esta es la ley de la jungla Sam, o comes o te comen.

-Ya te daré yo a ti ley de la jungla.

Y con eso salté sobre su espalda y traté de quitarle la llave. Caímos al suelo, rodamos por él, uno encima del otro. Yo intentaba apartarlo con una mano mientras con la otra trataba de llegar a la llave, que estaba tirada en el suelo. Luego él me cogió como si fuera un paquete, yo le di una patada, caímos otra vez al suelo… Hasta que, tras unos quince minutos de batalla…

-Esto es como la selva Freddie, o comes o te comen – Agarré mi mochila y subí a mi habitación.

* * *

Genial, me toca soportar a Benito por la noche. Muchas gracias Sam. Espera… si Benito se ha ido… yo cómo entro en la habitación.

-Disculpa, podrías…

-¿Darte un duplicado de la llave de tu habitación? – La recepcionista me leyó la mente – Aquí tienes y, por cierto, acabo de trabajar a las siete – Dijo de forma seductora guiñándome un ojo.

-Eh… gracias, lo tendré en cuenta.

Subí por las escaleras y anduve por el pasillo, pasando por delante de todas las habitaciones hasta llegar a la mía. No era gran cosa. Dos camas individuales, una televisión pequeña y, probablemente, con la imagen en blanco y negro, un espejo, una ventana y un cuarto de baño. Para pasar una noche no estaba mal.

Tiré mi maleta sobre la cama y me quité la camiseta. Estaba dispuesto a darme la lucha más larga de la historia cuando…

-¡OH DIOS MÍO! ¡SIIIIII! – Un grito de placer orgásmico se escuchó al otro lado de la pared.

Salí disparado de mi cuarto y abrí la puerta del de al lado.

-¿Sam? ¿Qué pasa? Te he oído gritar.

-El agua… está… caliente – Dijo desde dentro del baño.

-Joder, que susto me has dado.

-¿Cómo puede un grito de placer asustarte? Si te pasa eso en la cama… lo tienes mal ¿eh?

-Sí, sí, muy graciosa. Me voy a ducharme.

Tenía razón, el agua estaba caliente, tanto, que se me puso la piel de gallina del placer. El problema que tengo con las duchas de agua caliente es que me hacen pensar, reflexionar; así como la gente se ducha para despejarse, yo he de huir de ellas si quiero despejarme. Correr o tocar la guitarra me ayuda más. Y mi mente no viajó a otro momento más que al de hacía unas noches, a aquel juego con la botella de Jack Daniel's y, más concretamente, al momento de "yo nunca me he acostado con un superhéroe". Yo sí que lo había hecho, no con uno de verdad claramente, sino con una chica disfrazada de Spiderman. Sí, iba de Spiderman, pero con las mallas cortadas hasta menos de la mitad de los muslos, unas botas, un top que más que enseñar mucho, dejaba volar la imaginación de cualquiera, el pelo recogido con una coleta y una máscara que apenas dejaba ver más que sus ojos y su boca.

Recuerdo que me invitaron a una fiesta de disfraces y fui con la idea de no beber demasiado para no hacer tonterías pero… ella se acercó y empezamos a hablar y a beber, a tontear y a beber más y, cuando quise darme cuenta, estábamos desnudos en una habitación.

Nunca supe cómo se llamaba y había bebido tanto que no recordaba su voz. Fue mi primera vez y la suya también si no recuerdo mal.

La verdad es que si lo pienso fríamente… es muy poco probable que fuera Sam. La verdad, no sé ni por qué me preocupo.

No creí que hubiera estado tanto tiempo bajo el agua, pero al salir de la ducha, había tanto vapor que apenas poder ver nada. Localicé a tientas la puerta y la abrí para dejar salir toda aquella humareda y poder secarme y vestirme sin partirme la crisma contra algo.

No me arreglé demasiado, me puse unos pantalones viejos y una camiseta. Podía escuchar a Benito anunciando nuestro concierto. Bueno… si a esos balbuceos incomprensibles para el oído humano se podían calificar de anuncio.

-Efshta noshe, recién tuaidos desde Zeattle, la banda que revoluzionará la música. ¡LOSZT BUWETS!

Me asomé fuera y me encontré a Sam envuelta en una toalla apoyada en la barandilla. La verdad es que estaba tremendamente…

-¡BENITO, SÁCATE LA SALCHICHA DE LA BOCA QUE NO SE TE ENTIENDE UNA MIERDA!

-¿Sabes? – Se giró sobresaltada – Acabas de perder todo tu sex appeal.

-Eso es porque aún no me has visto comer.

* * *

Tengo que acordarme de decirle a Brison que le quiero por conseguir que Brad y yo compartamos habitación. Sí, se lo tengo que decir. Nada más entrar en la habitación me ha tirado la camiseta en la cara y se ha metido en la ducha, mientras yo he tenido que amarrarme a la cama para no ir detrás de él. Bueno, mientras solo sea la camiseta… podré… oh. Dios. Mío.

-¿Por qué me torturas de esta manera?

-No te equivoques Morena, te torturas tú solita. Esto – Se señaló a sí mismo – podría ser todo tuyo ya mismo. Si tú no quieres que lo sea, es tu problema.

¿Así que vas de duro? Muy bien, yo también se jugar a eso.

-Lo mismo te digo – Dije tirándole la camiseta desde la puerta del baño.

-Si juegas con fuego te quemarás Shay – Me advirtió.

-Estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo – Afirmé después de cerrar la puerta.

Y a los treinta segundos, la puerta se abrió de golpe, pero no me dio tiempo ni a gritar del susto que me llevé pues, para cuando reaccioné ya estaba acorralada en la pared con los labios de Brad sobre los míos.

Automáticamente correspondí aquel beso y se repitió la escena del ascensor pero de una forma mucho más desesperada. Tan desesperada que parecía incluso torpe, con roces entre dientes y choques de narices; hasta que no disminuí un poco la marcha, no fue a mejor. El descontrol se convirtió en sincronización, la desesperación en pasión y la torpeza en experiencia.

Por un lado agradecí que se separara de mí, pues los pulmones estaban a punto de salir por su propio pie a buscar el oxígeno; pero por otro lo maldije a él y a todo su árbol genealógico.

-Creo que desde hoy me gusta quemarme – Resoplé con la respiración agitada.

-Lástima que solo haya sido fruto de la locura – Dijo él decepcionado.

-¿Entonces no quieres que sea algo más? Vale, sal fuera que voy a darme una ducha.

-Espera… algo más en el sentido de… ¿algo más?

-Eso he dicho.

-Me… ¿me das un momento? – Salió del baño, cerró la puerta y… - ¡VAMOOOOOOOS! – Entró de nuevo – Sí, creo que podría funcionar.

-Solo con una condición. Por el momento ha de ser nuestro pequeño secreto.

-¿Nuestro sucio secretito? – Dijo acercándose.

-Sí y ahora vete que quiero darme una ducha – Me miró con reproche – Que sea tu novia no significa que puedas tomarte de golpe todas esas libertades señor locuras – Dije antes de echarlo del baño y cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

* * *

-¡ES HORA DE ARREGLARSE! – Gritó Carly entrando en mi habitación levantando su kit de maquillaje con una mano y su bolsa de peluquería con la otra.

-¿Enserio tengo que pasar por esto? – Dije resoplando molesta.

-Sí, es tu primer concierto de la gira y necesitas mi ayuda. ¿Todavía tienes la camiseta que os hice?

-Sí.

-Da igual, aquí tienes otra. Ahora deja que el maestro haga su magia.

Se coló en mi habitación casi a trompicones, tiró sus cosas en una de las camas y me empujó a mí a la otra.

-¿Qué tenías pensado ponerte? – Preguntó sacando todos sus artilugios.

-Pues… los shorts negros, las medias de rejilla transparentes y esas bambas de ahí. Ah, y la camiseta del grupo.

-Me parece bien. Ahora siéntate en esa silla que te voy a planchar el pelo.

Me separó el pelo en secciones con una maña y un cuidado increíbles, es más, se la veía extrañamente contenta. Yo, por otro lado, era un manojo de nervios, aunque no lo aparentara.

-Carly, ¿recuerdas lo de la otra noche? ¿Lo del superhéroe pornográfico?

-Sí.

-Es que he estado pensando. Hace unos años en aquella fiesta de disfraces… Aquel chico vestido de Hulk, el castaño de brazos grandes…

-El chico con el que te acostaste.

-Exacto. Crees… ¿Crees que era Freddie? Es que ya sabes que dijo que sí que se había acostado con un superhéroe. ¿Y si era yo?

-Sam, había como quince chicos disfrazados de Hulk en aquella fiesta, las posibilidades de que fuera Freddie son muy reducidas. No te calientes la cabeza, Freddie no es nuestro Hulk nena. Ahora debes centrarte en el concierto de esta noche, ya habrá tiempo de jugar a los detectives en otro momento.

-Sí, tienes razón. Oye, ¿tú por qué estás tan contenta? Eres doña sonrisas.

-Ah, nada, es que me ha llamado Spencer y me ha dicho que le está encantando el viaje y… no sé… me he alegrado por él.

Carly me planchó el pelo con toda la calma del mundo, después me vestí y me maquilló con su particular manera de hacer las cosas. Cuando Carly me maquilla, siempre me explica lo que está haciendo.

-Primero la base, ahora el corrector… mira hacia arriba. Así. Vale como ya vas vestida de negro, voy a hacer una pequeña invención mía.

Y tras media hora de cierra los ojos, no te muevas y mira hacia arriba, terminé con, palabras textuales de mi maquilladora personal, un look ahumado color cereza y negro, una base que se adaptaba perfectamente al color de mi piel y los labrios pintados de un color marrón rojizo muy natural.

-Me encanta, de verdad. Te voy a contratar para que me maquilles en todos los conciertos.

-Me alegro de que te gusta. Me voy a ayudar a los chicos.

-Un momento, ¿tienes unas tijeras en ese set tuyo?

-Sí, ¿por?

-Déjamelas y si te esperas dos minutos te lo enseño.

Tijeras en mano me metí en el baño, me quité la camiseta y la corté por la zona del cuello, de forma que al ponérmela dejara un hombro descubierto.

-¿Qué tal? – Pregunté devolviéndole las tijeras.

-Está mejor que antes, voy a ayudar a los chicos. Adiós.

* * *

-Entonces tienes manías de que Sam sea la chica con la que te acostaste aquella noche.

-Sí – Afirmé muy serio.

-Pregúntaselo.

-Como si fuera tan sencillo, Brison. ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Irme cara a ella y decirle: Oye Sam, por una de esas casualidades que tiene la vida, no te habrás acostado con Hulk hace cosa de un par de año verdad?

-Si vas así lo único que conseguirás es que se ría en tu cara tío. Piensa, ¿no recuerdas nada que te llamara excesivamente la atención? ¿Una marca de nacimiento? – Preguntó Brad.

-No, no tiene ninguna marca de nacimiento.

-Yo sigo sin saber por qué te preocupas tanto. Hay muy pocas posibilidades de que fuera Sam y lo sabes; lo que pasa es que te gusta sufrir – Dijo Cameron – Tenemos que hablar de temas más importantes, como por ejemplo: ¿Me pongo o no me pongo camiseta para el concierto?

-Yo creo que, si vas a estar más cómodo, te la quites – Dijo Carly irrumpiendo en la habitación.

-¡CARLY! ¿No sabes llamar?

-Eso, ¿y si nos llegas a pillar desnudos?

-No habría visto nada que no haya visto ya. ¿Necesitáis mi ayuda?

En ese momento nos convertimos todos en chicas, creo que éramos peores que ellas. Si de algo entiende Carly es de ropa y nosotros llevábamos una hora y media comiéndonos la cabeza sin saber qué ponernos. Empezamos a preguntarle, a cambiarnos y recambiarnos, nos subíamos en la cama, dábamos vueltas… Aquella escena era mejor que un espectáculo de circo.

-Nenes, tenemos que irnos – Benito aporreó la puerta.

-Ya vamos.

Salimos todos de la habitación a la vez y nos encontramos con Sam quien, por cierto, estaba increíble. Creo que en ese momento, al vernos todos preparados para ir a local, fuimos conscientes de que íbamos a dar el primer concierto de la gira; y la emoción nos invadió. Nos pusimos a saltar, a gritar, Sam se subió a mi espalda, Brison saltó encima de Cam y se agarró a él como un koala se agarra a un árbol y Brad cogió a Carly al mejor estilo princesa de cuenta.

-Digan Wisky – Benito llevaba una Polaroid en la mano y estaba apuntándonos con ella.

-Wiskyyyyyyyyyyyyy – Dijimos todos a la vez.

-Venga, marchemos que se nos hace tarde.

* * *

De camino al local, Brison, Freddie y yo afinamos los instrumentos, Cameron practicaba sobre la mesa con las baquetas y Sam andaba de un lado a otro calentando la voz. De vez en cuando Carly me mirada y me guiñaba un ojo o yo le sacaba la lengua. La verdad es que seguía sin creerme que estuviéramos juntos y menos me creía cómo habíamos empezado a salir. Un cuarto de baño de un roñoso motel de carretera. Aun así… no me importaba el modo, me gustaba el resultado.

-Bueno musculosos y musculosas, ya llegamos al local.

Miramos por la ventana y en un enorme letrero rojo con luces ponía: "Sexy Kitten" y a su lado había una chica medio desnuda con orejas, bigotes y cola de gata. Eso solo significaba que aquello era…

-¿Un club de striptease? ¡Qué grande Benito! – Celebraron Cameron y mi hermano.

-¿Me estás tomando el pelo Benito? ¿Qué te crees que somos un grupo de mierda del tres al cuarto? Tenemos un poco de dignidad.

-¿Te calmas y dejas que me explique, bonita? Ningún lugar en todo el pueblo reúne a la gente que reúne este lugar. El resto de boliches está cerrados o no tienen espacio para un escenario más grade que una tableta de chocolate.

-¿No querían triunfar?

-Sam tiene razón, pero… es el que más gente reúne – Dijo Freddie tratando de ponerse en ambos bandos.

-¿Entonces que hacemos? – Preguntó Carly.

-¡Nos vamos! – Gritó Sam.

* * *

-Buenas noches a todos – Dije a través del micrófono.

La verdad era que sí que había bastante gente en aquel local, aunque más de la mitad fueran viejos verdes, unos pocos tenían una pinta un poco más decente (sobretodo los camareros) y las que quedaban eran chicas medio desnudas que estaban esperando para hacer su numerito al ritmo de nuestras canciones.

-Somos Lost Bullets y… estamos encantados de estar aquí… creo… - No se oía ni una mosca. Nada. Por lo que les hice un gesto a los chicos para que empezaran a tocar la primera canción de la lista – Esto es Decode.

_How can I decide what's right when you're clouding up my mind_

_I can't win your losing fight all the time_  
_How can I ever own what's mine when you're always taking sides_  
_But you won't take away my pride, no not this time_  
_Not this time…_

_How did we get here_  
_When I used to know you so well_  
_But how did we get here_  
_I think I know_

_The truth is hiding in your eyes and its hanging on your tongue_  
_Just boiling in my blood but you think that I cant see_  
_What kind of man that you are, if you're a man at all_  
_Well I will figure this one out on my own_

_I'm screaming I love you so_  
_My thoughts you can't decode_

_How did we get here_  
_when I used to know you so well_  
_But how did we get here_  
_I think I know_

_Do you see what we've done_  
_We're gonna make such fools of ourselves_  
_Do you see what we've done_  
_We're gonna make such fools of ourselves_

_How did we get here_  
_when I used to know you so well_  
_But how did we get here_  
_I think I know_

_There is something I see in you_  
_It might kill me_  
_I want it to be true_

Cuando terminó la canción, había más gente mirando a las bailarinas que prestándonos atención a nosotros, y solo aplaudían cuatro personas: Carly, Benito y los dos camareros macizos. La verdad es que se me estaban empezando a crispar los nervios un poco.

-Hace calor aquí ¿no? Lo mejor será que me quite la camiseta – Automáticamente todos se giraron - ¡Genial! Y ahora que he captado vuestra atención – Hablaba igual que lo haría un presentador de televisión y me movía por el escenario contoneándome todo lo que podía para que me escucharan – Vamos a presentar al grupo. A mi izquierda tenemos a Brad a la guitarra y a Brison al bajo. Con la mejor posición entre el bajo y el solista, tenemos a Cameron aporreando la batería. Aquí a mi vera tenemos a Freddie, voz y guitarra solita de Lost Bullets.

-Y esta rubia tan simpática de aquí es Sam, cantante de Lost Bullets – Como era costumbre Freddie me presentó y parecía que al gente empezaba a prestarnos atención.

* * *

-La siguiente canción es más lenta que la anterior. Se llama Yesterday.

-Vamos carcamales, dadle un aplauso a Freddie que ha compuesto esa canción en una noche.

-Gracias – Le dije mientras me colgaba la guitarra acústica al cuello y empezaba a tocar.

_Yesterday, _

_All my troubles seemed so far away, _

_Now it looks as though they're here to stay _

_Oh I believe in yesterday _

_Suddenly, _

_I'm not half the man I used to be _

_There's a shadow hanging over me _

_Oh yesterday came suddenly _

_Why she had to go _

_I don't know, she wouldn't say _

_I said something wrong _

_now I'm long for yesterday _

_Yesterday, _

_Love was such an easy game to play _

_Now I need a place to hide away _

_Oh I believe in yesterday _

_Why she had to go _

_I don't know, she wouldn't say _

_I said something wrong _

_now I'm long for yesterday _

_Yesterday, _

_Love was such an easy game to play _

_Now I need a place to hide away _

_Oh I believe in yesterday_

Sam estaba tan distraída sentada en el suelo mirando cómo tocaba que no se dio cuenta del tío que se estaba acercando a ella con claras intenciones de meterle mano.

-Cuidado Rubia – Gritó Cam.

Entonces ella con un rápido movimiento le agarró la mano a aquel tipo, se acercó a él amenazadoramente y le dijo en un tono que me heló la sangre en las venas:

-Ni se te ocurra volver a intentar ponerme la mano encima o te juro que te la arrancaré de un mordisco.

Le empujó con brusquedad y se levantó echando humo por las orejas.

-¡I CAN'T GET NO! – Gritó por el micro - ¡I CAN'T GET NO!

-¡SATISFACTION! – Gritó Cameron por el micro antes de darnos la señal para que empezáramos a tocar.

A pesar de que el escenario era pequeño, empezamos a movernos como si nos hubiera poseído un demonio. Esa gente iba a acabar saltando y gritando aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en mi vida.

**I can't get no satisfaction,**

**i can't get no satisfaction.**

**'cause i try and i try and i try and i try.**

**i can't get no, i can't get no.**

When i'm drivin' in my car

and that man comes on the radio

and he's tellin' me more and more

about some useless information

supposed to fire my imagination.

**i can't get no, oh no no no.**

**hey hey hey, that's what i say.**

**I can't get no satisfaction,**

**i can't get no satisfaction.**

**'cause i try and i try and i try and i try.**

**i can't get no, i can't get no.**

When i'm watchin' my tv

and that man comes on to tell me

how white my shirts can be.

well he can't be a man 'cause he doesn't smoke

the same cigarrettes as me.

Entonces pasó, la gente se empezó a levantar y a saltar. Ahora podíamos decir que eso era un concierto de verdad y no una residencia de ancianos.

**i can't get no, oh no no no.**

**hey hey hey, that's what i say.**

**I can't get no satisfaction,**

**i can't get no girl with action.**

**'cause i try and i try and i try and i try.**

**i can't get no, i can't get no.**

When i'm ridin' round the world

and i'm doin' this and i'm signing that

and i'm tryin' to make some girl

who tells me baby better come back later next week

'cause you see i'm on losing streak.

**i can't get no, oh no no no.**

**hey hey hey, that's what i say.**

**I can't get no, i can't get no,**

**i can't get no satisfaction,**

**no satisfaction, no satisfaction, no satisfaction.**

* * *

Por primera vez en todo el concierto, la gente aplaudió y gritó, saltó, cantó. Los camareros se pusieron de pie en la barra a aplaudir y a quitarse el sombrero, literalmente; algunas de las chicas les tiraron los sujetadores a los chicos y a mi me aterrizaron unos calzoncillos rojos en toda la cara. Benito estaba dando saltos abrazando a Carly y ella saltaba y gritaba también.

Por fin sentí que la gira había empezado de verdad.

* * *

**Hasta aquí. ¿Qué tal? Muchas gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior de verdad, mil gracias. **

**Por cierto, me podéis buscar en Twitter como Alexia Williams o como RedHairedAlex. Ah, el look que lleva Sam es como el que lleva Demi Lovato en el video de Get Back (aunque también podéis ver el tutorial que hace panacea81 en you tube, ahí se ve más claro). Podéis seguir dejando sugerencias de canciones tanto aquí como en Twitter ^^**

**Nada más salvo que dejéis vuestros reviews con lo que queráis, estamos en un mundo libre.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Besos ^^ **


	5. Fight The Break Of Dawn

**Hey, hey, ya estoy aquí. Muchas gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior. En este también hay música, pero solo una canción. Save Tonight de Eagle Eye Cherry. A los que lo preguntáis, sí, algunos momentos de este fic están basados en 4 Caminos de Erreway, al fin y al cabo fue esa película la que inspiró todo este fic. Voy a dejar de coger ideas, más que nada porque no quiero copiar la película. Pero os pregunto a los que la hayáis visto, ¿queréis a Rosita? Nos vemos abajo.**

**Y, como siempre, iCarly y las canciones no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Finalmente conseguimos poner al público en pie, incluso se nos acercaron un par de personas para felicitarnos. Benito no cabía en sí de gozo, nos invitó a todos a una cerveza y se puso a bailar con una de las strippers. Carly y Brad, cuando se encontraron, se dieron un abrazo diferente a los que se habían dado en otros momentos y eso me hizo percatarme de que, entre esos dos, había gato encerrado. Por otra parte, el chico que había intentado meterme mano durante el concierto, lo volvió a intentar mientras Cameron, Freddie y yo hablábamos con los camareros… por lo que me vi obligada a desperdiciar mi maravillosa cerveza reventándole la botella en la cabeza.

-Te dije que no me tocaras pedazo de desgraciado – Le grité a su cuerpo sin sentido tirado en el suelo con la frente sangrando.

-Vaya – Dijo uno de los camareros – tiene carácter vuestra chica ¿no?

-Pues no has visto nada – Le advirtió Cameron.

-Ha hecho cosas peores – Afirmó Freddie.

-A esta invita la casa preciosa, por las molestias que te haya podido causar ese tipo – Me dio un botellín nuevo – No eres la primera a la que intenta manosear.

-Todas las bailarinas se han quejado. Es un pervertido.

-Yo también me he peleado con él – Confesó el tercer camarero apoyándose en la barra – le metió mano a mi novia.

-¿Quién es tu novia? – Pregunté llena de curiosidad apoyando la espalda y los codos en la barra.

-Esa, la pelirroja.

-Es muy guapa. Es una chica con suerte.

-Tú viajas en una furgoneta llena de chicos, en breves serás la envidia de cientos de chicas.

-Bebé es una caravana. Es una maldita caravana que ama la música en vivo.

-Venga chicos, os invitamos a una ronda más por que nos ha caído bien vuestra amiga.

-¿Qué os ponemos?

* * *

-Yo quiero ron con coca cola – Dijo Cameron.

-Yo solo quiero otra cerveza. Desperados a poder ser – Era mi cerveza favorita.

-Yo quiero vodka rojo con coca cola.

Estuve a punto de escupir la cerveza que tenía en la boca al oír aquellas palabras. Solo había una persona en el mundo a la que le gustara esa mezcla. Bueno Freddie, calma, solo conoces a una persona a la que le guste, le puede gustar a más gente.

-Vaya mezcla más rara, nunca me la había pedido nadie.

-Creo que soy la única persona en la tierra a la que le gusta ese brebaje.

Entonces sí que escupí la cerveza, agarré a Cameron por la muñeca derramando toda su copa y lo arrastré fuera del bar.

-¿Pero qué pasa contigo? Me has puesto perdido Freddie.

-¡Es ella!

-¿¡Quién?!

-¡Sam es Spiderman!

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? – Preguntó tratando de encontrar un modo de secarse.

-Vodka rojo con coca cola. Se pidió lo mismo en la fiesta y cuando le dije que nunca había conocido a nadie que le gustara eso me respondió "Creo que soy la única persona en la tierra a la que le gusta ese brebaje" – Respondí haciendo una imitación penosa de la voz de Sam.

-O sea que… ¿perdiste la virginidad con la Rubia?

-Sí – Espeté exasperado.

-¿Y ahora pierdes el culo por ella?

-Sí.

-¡Qué cosa más romántica! – Se puso a dar saltitos y a aplaudir con voz de pito, igual que Carly cuando veía sus bazofipelis - ¡Estabais predestinados! ¡NECESITO UNA HORA CON OPRAH WINFREY PARA CONTARLE ESTO!

-¿Puedes ponerte serio por favor? Me acabo de dar cuenta de que hace dos años me acosté con la que ahora es mi mejor amiga, con la mejor amiga de la que ha sido mi vecina desde siempre, con la Rubia… ¡NECESITO QUE ALGUIEN LE PONGA UN POCO DE CORDURA A ESTA SITUACIÓN TAN SURREALISTA!

-¿Qué situación?

-Coño, Sam, que susto.

-¿Qué es tan surrealista?

-¿Surrealista? ¿Quién ha dicho nada de surrealista? Yo no he dicho nada de eso.

-Está bien… - Dijo nada convencida – Vamos dentro, Benito nos busca para recoger las cosas.

-Si. Enseguida entramos.

-No… tardéis – Sacudió la cabeza y se metió de nuevo en el local.

-¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó Cameron tras mirarme la cara – Estás más rojo que un tomate.

-Me acabo de imaginar a Sam vestida con aquel disfraz. Necesito una ducha fría. MUY fría.

Lo vi levantar los hombros antes de que me tirara lo que le quedaba de bebida en el vaso por encima.

-¿¡Qué cojones haces?! ¿¡Se te ha fundido la neurona o qué?!

-Freddie, tú y tu mini tú me lo agradeceréis al entrar ahí dentro.

* * *

Nos llevó dos horas recoger todo y salir de allí. El dueño del local nos pagó, no era mucho, pero para ir tirando el resto de la gira venía bien. Muy bien si tenemos en cuenta que Benito comía por tres. Nada más sentarnos en el Bebé, nos cayó encima todo el cansancio y todo el agotamiento que aquel concierto conllevaba, más las pocas horas de sueño, más los preparatorios… Estábamos más dormidos que despiertos, salvo Carly que se había quedado dormida con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Brad. Yo, por mi parte, solo tenía ganas de llegar al hotel, darme una ducha y dormir.

-Bueno nenes, ya llegamos. Descansen mucho, se lo ganaron. Mañana a las ocho iré a despertarles.

Cada uno se fue a su habitación a ducharse. En eso yo tenía ventaja, ya que dormía sola y no tenía que esperar mi turno. Me desmaquillé, me di una ducha de agua calentita, me puse mi pijama y me metí en la cama. No obstante, algo me impedía conciliar el sueño: el sonido de una guitarra en la habitación contigua.

Salí de mi cama, al pasillo y me asomé a la ventana. Se confirmaron mis sospechas a ver que era Freddie quien tocaba.

-Oye, ¿no te cansas nunca? – Susurré para no despertar a nadie.

-Ah, eres tú – Pareció aliviado al ver que no era otra persona – Benito está en la ducha y como no quiero dormirme… Algo tendré que hacer.

-Mi baño está libre. Puedes pasar si quieres – Y ya de paso te quedas.

-¿Es una proposición indecente Puckett? – Preguntó poniendo esa media sonrisa suya y levantando la ceja.

-Si quieres verlo así… Anda, coge lo que necesites y ven. Dejo la puerta abierta.

Volví a mi habitación y me senté en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y la espalda apoyada en el cabezal. Si hubiera querido, le habría dejado en su habitación, pero no me apetecía dormir sola. Aunque fuera a dormir en la cama contigua a la mía, tenía ganas de tener un poco de compañía por la noche y la tendría… si él se quedaba.

-Te voy a agradecer toda mi vida que me dejes ducharme. No tardaré nada – Se metió en el baño y salió a los cinco minutos, con un pantalón de chándal que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y la camiseta en la mano.

Entonces la vi. La cicatriz en el costado, esa cicatriz en el costado solo la había visto una vez en mi vida hacía dos años.

-¿Cómo te hiciste esa cicatriz?

-De pequeño, jugando a ser Superman rompí una puerta de cristal, me corté y se me quedó esa marca.

¡Era él! ¡Hulk! Quiero decir… Freddie… quiero decir. ¡ME HE ACOSTADO CON FREDDIE Y NO HABÍA SIDO CONSCIENTE DE ELLO HASTA AHORA! Esto es surrealista, esto no puede ser real. De tantas personas que hay en la tierra y me he ido a acostar con él. Tengo una puntería…

-Te has puesto blanca, ¿te da asco mi cicatriz?

-No, si no es tan grande, me acabo de dar cuenta de que la tienes. ¿Qué estabas tocando antes? Sonaba bien.

-Ah, esto… nada importante. Solo un par de acordes sueltos – Se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo.

-Anda, enséñamelo, por favor – Me puse de rodillas en la cama y lo miré como el gato de Shrek.

-No – Más cara de pena – no me mires con esa cara – Saqué todo mi arsenal – Está bien. Voy a por la guitarra.

-Si que tienes poca resistencia – Me mofé de él.

-El día que yo te mire con esa cara, me hablas de resistencia.

Volvió con la guitarra y se sentó en la cama que quedaba libre en mi habitación.

-Recuerdas… ¿recuerdas la noche que nos despedimos? Cuando creíamos que no nos íbamos a ver en mucho tiempo – Parecía que le costaba encontrar las palabras para expresarse – Yo no quería despedirme tan rápido, pero tú tenías prisa por irte por alguna extraña razón. Yo… yo quería quedarme contigo aquella noche, aunque estuviéramos callados, disfrutar de nuestro último día juntos. Quería… alargar aquella noche y que no llegara el amanecer. Y lo hice solo.

-¿Cómo que lo hiciste solo?

-Escribí una canción esa noche en nuestro lugar secreto para hablar. Es una tontería.

-Tócala – Le pedí.

-No. Es horrible.

-Me ha quitado el sueño. No puede ser mala una cosa cuando me ha quitado el sueño a mí. Venga, tócala.

-Está bien. Pero si se queja alguien, le culpa la tendrás tu.

Se puso más cómodo, cogió la púa y empezó a tocar.

_Go on and close the curtains_

_'cause all we need is candlelight_

_you and me and the bottle of wine_

_and hold you tonight_

_Well, we know i'm going away_

_and how i wish, i wish it weren't so_

_so take this wine and drink with me_

_let's delay our misery..._

_Save tonight_

_fight the break of dawn_

_come tomorrow_

_tomorrow i'll be gone_

_Save tonight_

_fight the break of dawn_

_come tomorrow_

_tomorrow i'll be gone_

_There's a log on the fire_

_and it burns like me for you_

_tomorrow comes with one desire.._

_to take me away_

_It ain't easy to say goodbye_

_darling please don't start to cry_

_'cause girl you know i've got to go_

_and lord i wish it wasn't so_

_Save tonight_

_fight the break of dawn_

_come tomorrow_

_tomorrow i'll be gone_

_Save tonight_

_fight the break of dawn_

_come tomorrow_

_tomorrow i'll be gone_

No me había mirado a la cara en todo el rato que llevaba tocando. No sé si era por vergüenza o por qué… Me sentí mal por no haberme quedado aquella noche, realmente mal. Yo también quería alargar aquella noche hasta el fin del mundo pero… soy débil aunque no lo quiera admitir. Pero encontré el modo de compensarle…

_Tomorrow comes to take me away_

_i wish that i, that i could stay_

_but girl you know i've got to go, oh_

_and lord i wish it wasn't so_

Cantando con él el ultimo estribillo.

_Save tonight_

_fight the break of dawn_

_come tomorrow_

_tomorrow i'll be gone_

_Save tonight_

_fight the break of dawn_

_come tomorrow_

_tomorrow i'll be gone_

* * *

-¿Ves? Solo las cosas buenas me despiertan.

-¿Tan buena es la canción?

-No, la canción no es nada del otro mundo. La cosa buena es quién la está tocando y que lo que dice no se ha cumplido. Hasta que uno de los dos se vaya, seguiremos luchando porque ese amanecer que nos separará llegue. Y la canción si que es buena idiota.

-Tienes razón – Vi cómo se le iluminaba un poco la cara – Soy el mejor compositor de la historia.

-Serás creído.

-Pero estaré encantado de luchar contra el amanecer contigo.

Y ahora sería el momento en el que cualquier chico del mundo con dos dedos de frente dejaría la guitarra a un lado, le agarraría la cara a la chica y la besaría hasta que olvidara todo lo que le impide estar con él. Pero yo… yo soy el tío más imbécil de la faz de esta tierra y no lo voy a hacer. Voy a coger mi guitarra, levantarme, desearle buenas noches e irme a la habitación. Insultarme unas cuantas veces y dormir. Sí, eso es lo que debo hacer.

-Bueno, me voy a la cama. Buenas noches Sam.

Todo iba según lo planeado hasta que, cuando estaba agarrando el pomo de la puerta, los ronquidos de Benito hicieron temblar la pared de la habitación.

-¿Seguro que quieres ir a dormir con la bestia? – Oí su voz a mis espaldas – Esa cama está libre.

Sin oponer ningún tipo de resistencia solté el picaporte, dejé la guitarra apoyada en la pared y salté en la cama.

-Gracias. Buenas – Cuando me giré, ella ya estaba completamente dormida – buenas noches Sam – Susurré antes de que el sueño me venciera.

* * *

**Hasta aquí. ¿Qué tal? Para los que puedan preguntar, falta poco para el Seddie. Solo un poco, pero no voy a decir cuánto exactamente.**

**Por otro lado, el jueves empiezo con la universidad así que, ya sabéis, subiré capítulos con la mayor frecuencia que los estudios me lo permitan. **

**Como siempre, dejad vuestros reviews con lo que queráis, estamos en un mundo libre.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Besos ^^**


	6. A Qué Tienes Miedo

**Hey, hey, ya estoy aquí. Muchas gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior. Como ya dije he empezado ya con la universidad y no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir así que espero que me disculpéis si no subo con tanta frecuencia como me gustaría… Nada más que decir. Nos vemos abajo.**

**Y, como siempre, iCarly no me pertenece.**

* * *

-Dime – Dijo Carly después de un buen rato - ¿Os besasteis?

-¿Qué?

Estábamos las dos en su coche, puesto que habíamos remprendido el viaje, y yo iba conduciendo tan tranquila cuando soltó aquella pregunta sin venir a cuento.

-Que si os besasteis – Volvió a preguntar como si fuera algo normal.

-¿Podrías ser un poco más concreta? No sé de qué estás hablando, ya sabes que cuando tengo sueño no proceso bien las ideas.

-¿Os besasteis Freddie y tú anoche?

-¿¡Qué?! ¡No! ¿Por qué tendríamos que besarnos?

-Brad y yo os oímos hablar y después escuchamos la canción y la conversación de después, pero nos quedamos con las ganas de saber si alguno de los dos había sido menos idiota y se había lanzado por fin.

-¿Cómo nos oísteis?

-Te oímos salir de la habitación, además de que las paredes eran de papel. Nos bastó con arrimar un poco la oreja y listo.

-Sois un par de cotillas.

-Pero sigues sin haber contestado a mi pregunta. ¿Hubo beso o tengo que matarte?

-Pues… prepara las armas porque no. No nos besamos.

-Pues deja que te diga que estás idiota, muy idiota.

-No hace falta que me lo recuerdes – Gruñí – Además… nada, déjalo.

-No, dime.

-Oye, ¿por qué estás tan feliz? Aún no te he visto ponerte serie desde que llegamos al hotel, ¿ha pasado algo con cierto rubiales que toca la guitarra? – Levanté las cejas de forma seductora.

-Yo he preguntado primero – Refunfuñó.

-No. Tú has pedido que te lo cuente, yo he sido la que ha preguntado.

-Prometí no decir nada. Pero tú… ya estás largando por esa boquita de piñón.

-Está bien. Pero después, tú me tienes que contar por qué estás en plan el mundo es de color de rosa. Si no lo cumples, te torturaré hasta que hables.

-¿Y se puede saber cómo lo harás?

-Conozco la fobia que le tienes a las pelusas y a las cabras. Si no quieres amanecer mañana con una cabra llena de pelusas a tu lado, más te vale contarlo.1

-No serás capaz – Me dijo medio horrorizada solo de pensarlo.

-Pruébame – La desafié.

-Vale – Suspiró dándose por vencida – secreto por secreto. Empieza a hablar.

-¿Versión larga o versión corta?

-Al grano, por favor.

-Freddie es Hulk.

-¿¡CÓMO QUE FREDDIE ES HULK?! ¡¿TAN SEGURA ESTÁS?!

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que tenía una cicatriz en el costado? Pues él la tiene, y se la hizo igual que el chico de la fiesta.

-¿Así que te acostaste con Freddie? Esto es el destino. Algo o alguien ya sabían que esto pasaría. Parece un cuento de hadas – Suspiró soñadora.

-Pero dudo mucho que él sospeche de que yo soy Spiderman…

* * *

-¿Que Sam es Spiderman? – Gritaron todos a la vez.

-Eso mismo. Sam es Spiderman y yo soy Hulk. Ahora la cuestión es si se lo digo o no se lo digo.

-Tienes que ir con cuidado por si ella no lo sabe – Aconsejó Brison desde el sofá, trabajando en una melodía con el bajo.

-Suelta indirectas, eso hará que se vaya oliendo algo – Aportó Brad por otro lado.

-O te vistes de Hulk y te presentas en su habitación – Soltó Cameron desde el asiento del conductor como si esa fuera la mejor opción de todas. Benito estaba comprobando las fechas de los conciertos y el tiempo que teníamos para llegar a los distintos pueblos.

-No es mala idea del todo. Aunque puede que si hago eso quede como un idiota o me lleve la bofetada del siglo y parte del que viene.

-Yo correría el riesgo la verdad.

-Quien no arriesga no gana, y si no, que me lo digan a mi – Dijo Brad.

-¿A ti por qué?

-No, por nada en especial – A pesar de que intentó disimularlo, el nerviosismo era muy claro en la voz de nuestro guitarrista.

-Chicos, ¿no os habéis dado cuenta de que últimamente parece que Brad vaya montado en un unicornio arcoíris cabalgando sobre una nube de algodón de azúcar? – Preguntó Brison con voz persuasiva dejando el bajo encima de la mesa.

-Tienes razón.

-Estáis todos como cabras, no estoy de ninguna manera. Además, prometí que no diría nada.

-Entonces es que algo pasa.

Comenzamos a acercarnos a él como una manada de leonas acechando a su presa y, a los pocos segundos, no tenía escapatoria.

-Hermanito, somos gemelos, no puedes ocultarme nada por que me acabaré enterando – Dijo Brison.

-O puedes dejar que nosotros te sometamos a la tortura de la pluma en los pies – Amenazó Cameron.

-Si os lo cuento, ¿prometéis no decir nada?

-¿Alguna vez hemos desobedecido al código no escrito de los chicos? – Pregunté.

-Más de una vez, por eso me fío tan poco de vosotros.

-Esta vez será diferente hermanito. Tú cuenta.

-Vale. Pero ni una palabra. Resulta que…

* * *

-¿¡ESTÁS SALIENDO CON BRAD?!

-No grites.

-No nos van a oír paranoica. ¡ESTÁS SALIENDO CON BRAD! ¡ESTO ES UN NOTICIÓN! Carly… ¡estas cosas no se ocultan a los amigos! – Parecía que nos hubiéramos cambiado los papeles, por que ahora la histérica era yo y Carly tenía esa actitud de "nada tiene la suficiente importancia como para ponerse como un loco".

-Pero si te lo veías venir. No es para tanto.

-Mira que roja te estás poniendo. Que mona estás. Enserio, me alegro por ti.

-Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo de ti dentro de poco.

-Es que… es frustrante la verdad. Tengo… miedo de empezar una relación con él.

-¿Miedo? ¿Por qué? Has estado con más chicos.

-Sí, durante un par de meses hasta que se iban contigo. No te ofendas, pero es la verdad. Estaban conmigo por ti. Pero no es solo eso. Es que… viendo a mi madre y a mi padre y teniendo en cuenta que he tenido más éxito con los chicos comportándome como una puta barata que estando en una relación con ellos, me hace replantearme si en realidad estoy hecha para esto.

-¿Para empezar una relación?

-Sí. Tengo mucho miedo de meterme en la boca del lobo y que salga todo mal. Ni siquiera se expresar con claridad lo que me da miedo en realidad. Digamos que… todo lo que he sufrido durante estos años me ha marcado de tal forma que me hace pensar que solo soy buena en las relaciones cuando son de unas horas. Y me da mucha rabia porque me muero de ganas de estar con él pero… Joder – Gruñí con rabia y golpeé el volante con fuerza.

-Sam, mi coche no tiene la culpa. Tienes que quitarte ese miedo de encima ya. Escribe sobre ello, al fin y al cabo siempre has dicho que como mejor te expresas es con la música.

-No sabría expresa eso. Es complicado.

-Pues tómate un tiempo para recapacitar, hasta que te des cuenta de que estás siendo una completa idiota.

* * *

-Benito, allí hay un bar de carretera y una gasolinera. Llevo conduciendo seis horas seguidas y 3 bebidas grandes en el cuerpo. Necesito parar ya – Advirtió Cameron desde el asiento del conductor.

-Esta bien, pero comemos y seguimos. Mañana en la noche tenemos otro show.

Cam puso el intermitente para avisar a las chicas de que íbamos a ir hacia la estación de servicio. Ahora se me iba a hacer raro mirar a Carly y no irme de la lengua. Brad y Carly juntos. ¿Quién nos iba a decir que esto pasaría? Les tenía un poco de envidia sana la verdad, por que yo quería estar así con Sam…

No sé qué despertaba ese miedo en ella. Supongo que nunca ha estado en una relación estable, así que el miedo debe ser ese, que tiene miedo de estar en una. Es un miedo un tanto raro, como si tuviera miedo de madurar en ese aspecto.

Bajamos de la caravana después de jurarle a Brad unos cuarenta millones de veces que no diríamos ni pío sobre su relación con Carly delante de ella o nos mataría lenta y dolorosamente a todos. No obstante, todos los juramentos fueron en vano, ya que nada más bajarnos de Bebé…

-¡CUÑADA, DAME UN ABRAZO! – Brison corrió hacia Carly con los brazos abiertos.

-Bueno, bueno, el señor y la señora Shay – Vaya, él no es el único que se ha ido de la lengua.

-¿¡Se lo has dicho?! – Gritó la pareja a la vez - ¡Prometiste no decir nada! ¡No se te puede pedir nada!

-Creo que este es de los mejores momentos de todo el documental – Apuntó Cameron con la cámara en la mano.

-¡CAM! – Gritaron los dos a la vez.

-Venga chicos, los dos lo habéis dicho así que no os podéis enfadar el uno con el otro.

-Yo apoyo a Sam, además de que esas cosas no se puede ocultar y menos si convivimos las veinticuatro horas del día – Dije.

-Bueno boludos, ¿se besan ya y vamos a comer? Mi panza y yo tenemos hambre – Se quejó Benito.

Entramos en la vieja cafetería de carretera donde nos recibió una anciana con pelo blanco, labios rojos y una verruga en la barbilla que parecía tener vida propia. Apuesto mi guitarra a que es la madre de Lewbert. Llevaba un uniforme rosa con volantes blancos a juego con el delantal manchado de café y lo que parecía ser kétchup por todas partes. La barra y las mesas estaban limpias pero… la camarera con la verruga viviente y el camarero que goteaba sudor por todas partes… no despertaban la suficiente confianza como para poner nuestros estómagos en sus manos…

-Yo quiero una hamburguesa con queso.

-Yo un plato combinado.

-Para mi dos hamburguesas grandes especiales.

-Un número cinco por favor.

-Un perrito caliente estilo alemán.

-Una ensalada de pollo.

-El plato con más cosas que tengan si es tan amable.

Sí, esto… ¡tenemos hambre! A la mierda los inspectores de sanidad, ¡quiero mi bocadillo!

-Si queréis os lo llevo a la mesa – Se ofreció muy amable la madre de Lewbert.

Prácticamente nos tiramos sobre la mesa y empezamos a discutir sobre los temas en los que estábamos trabajando para poder tener algo nuevo para el concierto de la noche siguiente.

-Mi canción de amor de los zombies todavía necesita trabajo – Dijo Brison sacando su lado serio y trabajador – tenemos escritas la parte del bajo, parte de la batería y un poco de la guitarra solista. Nos falta terminar la batería, las dos guitarras y las voces que no van a ser pocas.

-Sí, definitivamente a los zombies les queda un rato para despertar de su tumba.

-¿Qué mas tenemos? – Preguntó Cameron.

-Bueno, yo he estado trabajando en una canción dedicada a nuestra época loca. Carly y yo solíamos beber mucha cerveza, mucho alcohol… bueno, nos bebíamos hasta el agua de los floreros. Quiero dedicarle una canción a esa época para demostrarle que no voy a recaer, es como…

-Cerrar una etapa – Finalizó la morena jugueteando con la mano de su novio.

-Exacto.

-¿Es la que ensayamos hace un par de días?

-La misma. Si practicamos un poco durante esta noche y mañana podremos tocarla en el concierto seguro. Si no tenemos otra, al menos tendremos una nueva.

-Yo he estado trabajando en una dedicada a mi ex novia – Dije muy orgulloso de mi mismo.

-Si es la que estabas tocando la otra noche tienen algo muy bueno aquí dentro nenes – Benito me dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza.

-No es para tanto, pero no estará para mañana.

-Aquí tenéis la comida – La madre de Lewbert interrumpió nuestra conversación.

* * *

Comimos y volvimos a la furgoneta para seguir trabajando en mi canción. Cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta era de noche y estaban todos durmiendo, salvo Benito que conducía y yo. O eso creía.

-No puedes dormir.

-Qué observador estás hecho – Dije cargada de ironía.

-No te he preguntado, he dicho que no puedes dormir. ¿Qué te ronda por esa cabecita?

-Nada, una conversación que he tenido con Carly. Ese miedo extraño mío.

-Más que raro, es tonto.

-Gracias, palabras sabias viniendo de alguien que sale perjudicado en esta ecuación. No puedo evitar tenerlo.

-¿Por qué lo tienes? – Se sentó a mi lado y dejó que me apoyara encima de él.

-Mi madre, mi madre, mis novios robados, mi época de puta…

-Ya… oye, esa época… lo que dijiste de que te acostaste con un superhéroe… creo que…

En ese momento, la furgoneta dio un salto y Benito frenó en seco.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – Pregunté agitada.

-Creo que acabo de atropellar algo.

* * *

**Hasta aquí. Sé que no es gran cosa, pero no quería saltar directamente al siguiente concierto… Siento también la espera, pero me levanto a las 5 de la mañana todos los días y vuelvo a casa con cientos de deberes y mucho sueño… Trataré de actualizar pronto.**

**Como siempre, dejad vuestros reviews con lo que queráis, estamos en un mundo libre.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Besos ^^**


	7. Ama, Ama Y Ensancha El Alma

**Hey, hey, ya estoy aquí. Siento la tardanza pero no estoy pasando por una etapa muy buena de mi vida y no tenía muchas ganas de hacer nada. Típica época que solo lloras… Pero ya estoy aquí. En este capítulo voy a poner las siguientes canciones, una de las cuales me la recomendó Mabel: Stella de All Time Low (Cuando la letra aparezca en negrita, significa que cantan Sam y Freddie) (He aquí la recomendación) y Ama, ama y ensancha el alma de Extremoduro (Esta la cantan todo el rato Sam y Freddie). Nos vemos abajo.**

**Y, como siempre, iCarly y las canciones no me pertenecen. **

* * *

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Creo que atropellé algo nena, no tiene más misterio.

-¿¡Pero es que no miras por dónde vas cuando conduces?! – Empecé a ponerme nerviosa.

-¡A mi no me levantas la voz o te mando ya al otro auto! ¿¡ENTENDISTE?!

-¡YA VALE! – Gritó Cameron – Lo mejor será que bajemos a ver si podemos hacer algo por el animalito y si no, por lo menos apartarlo de la carretera para no provocar un accidente.

-Tienes razón – Freddie apoyó la mano en el hombro de su mejor amigo – gritando no vamos a solucionar nada.

Al bajar de la caravana Brad y Carly nos preguntaron por qué habíamos frenado de golpe, habían estado a punto de chocar contra nosotros. Les explicamos la habilidad de Benito para esquivar animales y lo que pensábamos hacer con la única víctima de este accidente.

-Yo no pienso mirar, solo con pensar en la sangre me mareo mucho – Nos advirtió la morena.

-Benito, tú lo matas, tú miras – Sentenció Brison cual juez de paz.

-¡Ah, no! Yo tengo la espalda destrozada, un dolor insoportable – Él y su sobreactuación – Ni se imaginan lo que me duele.

-Está bien, yo miraré. Nenazas, que soy todos unas nenazas.

Me deslicé debajo de la caravana y vi junto a la rueda algo que, hacía tan solo los minutos, había sido un conejo. Ahora era… bueno… creo que os hacéis una idea. Iba a salir de nuevo a la superficie cuando creí ver una bola de pelo temblorosa.

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Freddie.

-Algo se está moviendo.

-Un bicho atropellado. Sal de ahí y vámonos.

-Atropellado no, idiota. Hay algo vivo.

-¿Cómo que vivo? – Carly se empezó a poner nerviosa, como de costumbre.

-¿Tan difícil es de entender? Hay algo vivo aquí abajo y voy a ver qué es.

Repté como pude hacia la misteriosa criatura temblorosa con mucho cuidado para no asustarla y, en casi de que fuera peligrosa, evitar que me atacara. Cuando estuve lo bastante cerca, alargué el brazo y le di unos suaves toquecitos, provocando que gimoteara y se girara en mi dirección.

-Venga, acércate que no voy a hacerte nada – Susurré con voz tranquilizadora.

* * *

-¡Es un perrete!

-¿Cómo?

-Es un perrito. Creo que hemos atropellado su cena – Dijo saliendo de debajo de la caravana con el perro en brazos.

-Oh por Dios, que cosa más mona – Chilló Carly en cuanto lo vio. La verdad es que sí que era bastante mono, era una auténtica bola de pelo.

-Y bueno… ¿qué hacemos con él? – Preguntó Benito.

-Nos lo quedamos – Sentenció Sam jugueteando con el animalito.

-¿¡Qué?! Ni soñarlo, yo no meto a esa bestia en mi Bebé.

Entonces las chicas empezaron a discutir con Benito porque querían quedarse con el perrito y Benito prefería que le sacaran los ojos con una cuchara antes que tenerlo cerca. A mí y al resto de los chicos… nos daba todo un poco igual.

-No voy a dejar a un cachorro abandonado en el bosque, va en contra de mi naturaleza.

-Estuvo muy bien hasta ahora, ¿por qué tenemos que acogerle?

-Benito ¿serías capaz de dejarlo en el bosque? – Pregunté, empezando a plantearme qué clase de ser era nuestro representante. El abandono de animales no es algo que me gustara.

-Se cuidó muy bien el solito hasta ahora.

-Benito – Sam le puso al perro delante de la cara – mira qué carita tiene.

Fue entonces cuando el animalito empezó a lamerle la cara como si estuviera recubierta de comida, y a Benito se le ablandó la mirada asesina que había poblado su cara hasta el momento.

-No le puedo decir que no a esta cosita tan linda – Lo agarró y empezó a juguetear con él – Vos te venís conmigo, te vamos a dar un rico baño y un montón de comida ¿verdad que sí? Cosita linda.

-Menos mal que no se lo quería quedar – Dijo Sam en un tono cargado de ironía.

-Si lo llega a querer desde un principio, se lo habría comido.

-Freddie eso es cruel.

-Pero no mentira.

-¡NENES, TENEMOS QUE LLEGAR AL PRÓXIMO PUEBLO QUE TENEMOS UN CONCIERTO ESTA NOCHE!

Cuando re emprendimos la marcha, Sam trató de convencerme para que le contara lo que iba a contarle justo antes de que pasara todo eso con el perrito, pero no lo consiguió. Simplemente no me salían las palabras y eso hizo que se decepcionara un poco, pues era una persona curiosa por naturaleza, y no paró hasta que le prometí que tarde o temprano se lo contaría. Después de eso todos se fueron a dormir, todos salvo yo.

-Nene, ¿qué sucede? – Preguntó Benito mirándome por el retrovisor – Deberías irte a dormir.

-No me pasa nada Benito, es solo que no tengo sueño.

-Si no pasara nada no tendrías esa cara ¿o me equivoco? Dale, puedes contarme lo que quieras. Puede que solo sea un viejo pelotudo, pero he vivido un poco más que tú y, aunque sea un poco, algo te podré ayudar.

En dos segundos barajé los pros y los contras que existían en contarle a Benito lo que me rondaba por la cabeza. Finalmente, decidí contárselo.

-Hace dos años me invitaron a una fiesta de disfraces y me acosté con Sam. Ni siquiera sabía que me iba a encontrar con ella después de tanto, es más, ni siquiera sabía que la chica con la que… ya sabes… era ella. Empecé a sospechar el día que nos quedamos sin gasolina jugando a "yo nunca" y ahora estoy hecho un lío por que no sé si decírselo. Porque me arriesgo a que me mire como si fuera un friki o a que me parta la cara o a que se haga una imagen de mí que no existe… O a que deje de sentir lo mismo por mí.

-Pero… ¿vos sentís algo por Sammy?

-Siento demasiado por ella Benito, siento demasiado. Me vuelve loco. Pero ella tiene miedo, tiene miedo a que le pase como a sus padres y que acabe todo mal.

-Demuéstrale que contigo no va a pasar.

-¿Cómo?

-Eso es algo que tienes que averiguar por ti mismo. Si te doy yo la solución, ¿qué gracia tiene la situación? Anda, vete a dormir, que ya les despierto yo en la mañana cuando lleguemos al hotel.

La última frase de Benito rodó por mi mente un largo rato hasta que conseguí dormirme. ¿Cómo se le demuestra a una persona que sabe que la quieres, que la quieres? Sí, sé que suena raro, pero es la situación en la que me encuentro. Tengo que demostrarle a Sam algo que ya sabe. La pregunta es… ¿cómo?

* * *

De nuevo, el hotel no era nada del otro mundo, pero mientras tuviera agua caliente en la ducha, una cama y un buen desayuno y comida, para mi era mejor que un palacio. De nuevo el reparto de las habitaciones fue caótico y, de nuevo, Freddie y yo nos peleamos por la llave. Gané yo, otra vez. Subimos las maletas a nuestra habitación y empezamos a vestirnos para el concierto de esa misma noche el cual, según Benito, no iba a ser en un club de striptease como la otra vez. Saqué de la maleta todo lo necesario y me metí en la bañera. Los baños me relajaban y me despejaban la mente y eso era justo lo que necesitaba.

¿Qué era lo que me quería decir Freddie la otra noche? ¿Cómo le cuento que yo soy la chica con la que perdió la virginidad en la fiesta? ¿Cómo pierdo el miedo a estar con él? Esas eran las principales preguntas a las que quería encontrar respuesta, pero parecía que esas respuestas no querían llegar. A veces me preguntaba si algún día tendría valor suficiente para decirle toda la verdad a la cara pero, cuanto más me lo preguntaba, más lo dudaba y eso era lo que menos necesitaba.

El atuendo que escogí para esa noche eran unos pantalones cortos negros, una camiseta morada clara a la que le había escrito con letras negras BEST OF YOU y mis converse negras. No me compliqué la vida, no tenía ganas de pensar, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y una de ellas estaba llamando en ese momento a mi puerta.

-¿Sam? ¿Estás preparada ya?

-Casi, pasa si quieres Freddie.

-¿Best of you? Un mensaje original.

-Siempre hay que sacar lo mejor de cada uno y no quiero olvidarme de hacerlo, por eso he escrito eso en la camiseta.

-Tú has sacado lo mejor de mí muchas veces – Dijo como si nada – Qué roja de has puesto. Estás adorable cuando te pones así.

-No me mires – Agaché la cabeza tratando de disimular la sonrisa idiota que había aparecido en mi cara.

-No te agaches, si te escondes no querré otra cosa que verte más aún. El ser humano solo busca aquello que no puede tener – Puso su mano en mi barbilla y me obligó a mirarle - ¿Ves? Estás adorable. Ahora…

-¿¡Qué?! ¡Bájame, Freddie! – Me había cogido como si fuera un saco de patatas.

-¡No hay tiempo que perder!

* * *

-¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! – Grité a través del micro.

El bar en el que tocábamos estaba un poco más lleno que el de la primera vez y había bastante gente joven, aunque tampoco demasiada. Lo que abundaba eran los cuarentones que van a ahogar sus penas en cerveza, y de eso trata nuestra siguiente canción.

-Espero que no estés demasiado cansados todavía, por que tenemos todavía música para rato. Pero antes… ¿quién me pasa un vaso de cerveza? Estoy seca.

Como siempre, Sam caminaba por el escenario como si de su casa se tratara. Uno de los chicos del público le pasó un vaso rojo lleno hasta arriba de cerveza. Ella le dio un pequeño sorbo.

-La siguiente canción está dedicada a una rubia. La rubia más querida de la tierra. A la rubia que puede ser tostada o negra. A la rubia que te provoca horas y horas de placer por muy poco. A la rubia que protagoniza todas las fiestas. A la rubia que marcó una etapa de mi vida y de la de una muy buena amiga. ¡La siguiente canción está dedicada a esta rubia! – Gritó levantando el brazo y volviendo a beber de este – Esto es Stella – Y tiró el vaso, todavía lleno, a la gente del público que pareció excitarse con aquel acto más que enfadarse.

Cuando la música empezó a sonar, Sam se puso a dar saltos al ritmo de esta por el escenario.

_3 p.m on my feet and staggering _

_Through misplaced words and a sinking feeling _

_I got carried away _

Sam movía los hombros al ritmo de la música.

_Sick, sick of sleeping on the floor _

_Another night, another score _

_I'm jaded _

_Bottles breaking _

**You're only happy when I'm wasted **

**I point the finger but I just can't place it **

**It feels like I'm falling in love **

**When I'm falling to the bathroom floor (oh oh oh oh) **

**I'll remember how you tasted **

**I fight you so many times lets fix it **

**Feels like I'm falling in love alone **

**Stella would you take me home **

_Stella would you take me home _

La gente empezó a dar saltos y a lanzar los vasos que llevaban en las manos por los aires. Sam quitó el micro del pie y siguió cantando mientras se movía por el escenario.

_2 a.m. I'm on a black-out binge again (ha ha ha) _

_You know I don't need sleep and I lost my keys but _

_I got so many friends _

_And they keep, keep me coming back for more _

_Another night, another score _

_I'm faded _

_Bottles breaking _

**You're only happy when I'm wasted **

**I point the finger but I just can't place it **

**It feels like I'm falling in love **

**When I'm falling to the bathroom floor (oh oh oh oh) **

**I'll remember how you tasted **

**I fight you so many times lets fix it **

**Feels like I'm falling in love alone **

**Stella would you take me home **

_One more reason I should never have met you _

_Just another reason I could never forget you _

_Down we go _

_The rooms spinning out of control _

_Lose myself in a chemical moment _

_White lights taking it's tole _

_That's just the way it goes _

_Come on, Stella would you take me home _

-¡QUIERO OÍROS A TODOS! – Gritó poniéndose en pie sobre su caja alzando los brazos y dando palmas.

_You're only happy when I'm wasted _

_I point the finger but I just can't place it _

_It feels like I'm falling in love alone _

_Stella would you take me home _

**You're only happy when I'm wasted **

**I point the finger but I just can't place it **

**It feels like I'm falling in love **

**When I'm falling to the bathroom floor (oh oh oh oh) **

**I'll remember how you tasted **

**I fight you so many times lets fix it **

**Feels like I'm falling in love alone **

**Stella would you take me home**

**You're only happy when I'm wasted **

**I point the finger but I just can't place it **

**It feels like I'm falling in love **

**When I'm falling to the bathroom floor (oh oh oh oh) **

**I'll remember how you tasted **

**I fight you so many times lets fix it **

**Feels like I'm falling in love alone **

**Stella would you take me home**

-¡A ESTO ME REFERÍA YO CUANDO HABLABA DE UN BUEN PÚBLICO! – Me gritó Sam.

-Yo tengo algo que decir. Antes de terminar daros las gracias a todos por haber venido a vernos y por haberlo dado todo como lo habéis hecho.

-No te pongas sentimental Freddie – Bromeó Cameron.

-Oye tío, si pudieras pedir un deseo ¿Cuál sería? – Solo a ella se le podía haber ocurrido esa forma de presentar la siguiente canción.

-¡QUISIERA QUE MI VOZ FUERA TAN FUERTE QUE A VECES RETUMBARAN LAS MONTAÑAS, Y ESCUCHARAIS LAS MENTES SOCIAL ADORMECIDAS, LAS PALABRAS DE AMOR DE MI GARGANTA! – Grité levantando el puño justo antes de que Cameron empezara a tocar.

-¡AMA! – Dijo Sam, apoyando su mano en mi hombro.

-¡AMA! – Coreé yo.

-¡Y ENSANCHA EL ALMA!

_Quisiera que mi voz fuera tan fuerte_

_que a veces retumbaran las montañas_

_y escuchárais las mentes-social-adormecidas_

_las palabras de amor de mi garganta._

_Abrid los brazos, la mente y repartíos_

_que sólo os enseñaron el odio y la avaricia_

_y yo quiero que todos como hermanos_

_repartamos amores, lágrimas y sonrisas._

_De pequeño me impusieron las costumbres_

_me educaron para hombre adinerado_

_pero ahora prefiero ser un indio_

_que un importante abogado._

_Hay que dejar el camino social alquitranado_

_porque en él se nos quedan pegadas las pezuñas_

_hay que volar libre al sol y al viento_

_repartiendo el amor que tengas dentro._

* * *

**-**¡NENES ESTUVIERON BÁRBAROS ALLÁ ARRIBA! ¡LES INVITO A TODOS A UNA RONDA!

-La verdad es que el público estaba muy entregado, cada vez nos apoyan más – Dijo Cameron tirando en el suelo tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Eso siempre ayuda, está claro. Pero la verdad es que no lo hemos hecho del todo mal – Brison también trataba de recuperar el aliento.

-Vamos mejorando – Celebré levantando los brazos.

-Ha sido un puntazo lo de lanzar la cerveza.

-Y seamos francos – Intervino Carly – cuando se le ha caído la cerveza por encima se os a caído la baba a vosotros y a las cuatro primeras filas.

-¡Mentira! A mí solo se me cae la baba contigo preciosa.

-Creo que estoy a punto de vomitar un arcoíris Brad.

-¡NENES! ¡LA GENTE LES RECLAMA! ¡VENGAN PARA ACÁ! ¡QUIEREN CAMISETAS!

Salimos todos corriendo en dirección a la gente que nos buscaba para sacarnos fotos y para comprar nuestras camisetas. Algunos incluso nos preguntaron por las próximas fechas de los conciertos para venir a vernos y también preguntaron si podían comprar alguna maqueta.

Gracias a esa gente, cada vez veíamos más cerca el momento de cumplir nuestro sueño y abrirnos paso en el mundo de la música.

* * *

**Hasta aquí. Siento mucho la espera, pero he pasado una mala época y me apetecía hacer nada. Ruego que me perdonéis, por favor. Aunque si me odiáis lo entenderé. Prometo que como muy tarde el sábado que viene tendréis el siguiente capítulo por que tengo un montón de ideas.**

**Seguid recomendado canciones por aquí en los reviews o en mi Twitter ( RedHairedAlex).**

**Como siempre, dejad vuestros reviews con lo que queráis, estamos en un mundo libre.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Besos ^^ **


	8. More Than Words

**Hey, hey, ya estoy aquí. Muchas gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior, la verdad es que me animaron bastante. En este también hay canción, una algo diferente a lo que suelo poner. ****La canción More Than Words/Heaven del musical Rock of Ages (**_SAM, _**FREDDIE, **TODOS**). ****No tengo nada más que decir. Nos vemos abajo.**

**Y, como siempre, iCarly y la canción no me pertenecen. **

* * *

Hacía una hora que había terminado el concierto y todavía no habíamos dejado el local. La gente nos pidió que nos quedáramos y a Benito le pareció una buena idea.

"Dará una buena imagen del grupo", esas habían sido sus palabras.

Todo estuvo tranquilo hasta que un anciano con una gorra azul marino se acercó a nosotros.

-Tengo una petición para vosotros – Dijo con voz rasgada, posiblemente provocado por los cientos de puros que se habrá fumado en su vida – Hoy es mi aniversario de bodas. Esa mujer de allí – Señaló a una anciana que bebía un café tranquilamente – es mi esposa y cree que no recuerdo qué día es hoy. Pero ¿cómo me voy a olvidar del que hace más de cincuenta años se convirtió en el día más feliz de mi vida?

-¿Cuál es su petición? – Preguntó Freddie tan educado como siempre.

-Quiero que toquéis la canción More Than Words. Es nuestra canción.

-¡Yo me la sé! – Grité.

-¿Podrías hacerle el favor a este viejo enamorado, preciosa?

-Claro que sí. Brad, ¿me prestas tu guitarra acústica?

-Te acompaño que tengo que afinarla.

La canción que me pidió aquel anciano, cuyo nombre no sabía, había sido muy especial para mis padres en algún momento de su vida, cuando había algo de sentimiento por parte de ambos. Mi padre me la ponía a todas horas cuando era pequeña. No obstante aquello no era lo que poblaba mi mente en aquel momento. No. Aquellos dos ancianos poblaban mi mente. Esos dos completos desconocidos. Hacía más de cincuenta años que se habían casado, puede que se conocieran desde hace más tiempo y, a pesar de todo, seguían juntos y se querían tanto o más que el primer día que se vieron.

Ver aquella imagen me hizo pensar que tal vez, y solo tal vez, me podría pasar eso a mí con Freddie. Yo no soy mi madre, lo único que he heredado de ella es que soy rubia. El resto lo he heredado de mi padre. ¿Y si cuando esté en una relación soy como él y no como ella?

-Tierra llamando a Sam – Brad movía su mano frente a mi cara – ya tienes la guitarra lista. Mátalos pequeña.

Se despidió de mí con un par de golpecitos en la cabeza y yo me subí al escenario por segunda vez en aquella noche.

-Hey, ¿puedo pedir vuestra atención un momento? ¿Hola? – Bufé y rodé los ojos cuando vi que nadie me prestaba la más mínima atención – Hace calor aquí ¿no? Será mejor que me quite la camiseta – Y todos se giraron – Gracias. Y ahora que he captado vuestra atención…

-Un momento. ¿Vas a quitarte la camiseta o no?

-¡NO! Tengo algo que decir. ¿Veis a ese matrimonio que está ahí sentado? Hoy es su aniversario de bodas – Pude ver cómo a la mujer se le iluminaba la mirada – el caballero que está sentado junto a ella me ha pedido que le dedique una canción que significa mucho para ellos. Muchas felicidades a la pareja y que sigáis queriéndoos así hasta el final.

_Saying 'I Love you'_

_Is not the words I want to hear from you_

_It's not that I want you not to say_

_But if you only knew_

_How easy it would be to show me how you feel_

_More than words_

_Is all you have to do to make it real_

_Then you wouldn't have to say_

_That you love me, 'cause I'd already know…_

Quise seguir cantando pero, por alguna razón, me empecé a quedar en blanco a mitad de la segunda estrofa y no era capaz de recordar la siguiente frase. Pero justo en el momento en que dejé de cantar se oyó una voz y otra guitarra a mi lado.

La voz de Freddie.

**How I love the way you move**

**And the sparkle in your eyes**

**There's a color deep inside them**

**Like a blue suburban sky**

Freddie me miró directamente a los ojos y me sonrió. Los chicos empezaron a subir uno por uno al escenario y a colocarse en sus sitios.

**I don't need to be the king of the world**

Dibujando una media sonrisa en mis labios, volvía a rasgar la guitarra con todas mis fuerzas y me uní a Freddie.

**As long as i'm the hero of** this little girl.

Heaven isn't too far away

Closer to it everyday

**No matter what your friends say**

_I know we gonna find the way_

**More than words**

Is all you have to do to make it real

Then you wouldn't have to say

Heaven isn't too far away

**Heaven isn't too far away**_, more than words_

**Yeah, heaven isn't too far away**

_More than words..._

Me giré y lo vi mirándome fijamente. Y sonreí.

_Cause i'd already know_

**Saying 'I Love you'**

* * *

Más que palabras. More than words.¿Cómo una simple canción podía decir tantas cosas? Esas tres palabras me habían abierto los ojos de una forma que ni siquiera yo creí posible. Ahora solo necesitaba el momento perfecto para decirle todo lo que tenía que decirle y hacer todo lo que tenía.

Porque sí, habría sido fantástico dejar la guitarra en el suelo, acercarme a Sam y comerle la boca delante de todo el mundo; pero sabía que ese no era el modo de hacer las cosas. Teníamos que estar solos, tranquilos y alejados del mundo.

Bajamos del escenario y, allí, Carly recibió a Brad con un beso largo y profundo que no él mismo esperaba, pero que no rechazó.

-Estos dos tienen demasiada hambre – Soltó Brison señalándolos con el pulgar.

-Lo que pasa es que echas de menos eso de estar un día con una y al otro con otra.

-Eso también.

-Nenes, vayan recogiendo que tenemos que irnos al hotel.

-Benito nos podrías ayudar a recoger de vez en cuando – Se quejó Sam.

-Yo soy muy torpe. Rompería todo.

-Ya, claro. Vago – Gruñó en voz baja.

-¡Te oí!

-¡ME ALEGRO!

Resignados y enfadados desmontamos todo el equipo y lo guardamos en la caravana. Como consecuencia de todo el esfuerzo, estábamos más dormidos que despiertos, pero mi mente perversa tenía otros planes, lo cuales involucraban a cierta rubia y un coche.

-Carly, ¿me prestas tu coche un par de horas?

-¿Para qué?

-Quiero estar a solas con Sam.

-¿Qué vas a hacerle, pervertido?

-No le voy a hacer nada, solo quiero hablar con ella.

-Carly, déjale el coche – Intervino Brad abrazando a su novia desde detrás.

-Pero… - Una mirada del más serio de los gemelos y… - Está bien. Toma. Pero ojo con lo que haces o te mataré.

-Gracias.

* * *

-Sam.

-Dime.

-¿Te apetece que demos una vuelta en el coche de Carly?

-Estoy muy cansada Freddie – Resoplé - ¿Tan necesario es?

-Venga, por favor. Por mí – Me miró con esos ojitos de corderito degollado que Carly le había enseñado a poner y a los cuales era incapaz de resistirme.

-Vale, pero solo un ratito.

-Prometido, estarás durmiendo mucho antes de lo que imaginas.

Nos montamos en el coche y cerramos la capota para que no nos diera el aire frío en la cara. Conducía él y tenía la mirada fija en la carretera pero, por algún motivo, tenía la sensación de que estaba concentrado en mil cosas diferentes. Tampoco hablaba, así que empecé a juguetear con la rueda de la radio hasta que sintonicé con la única cadena que se oía bien. La canción que salió por los altavoces no fue otra que More Than Words, hecho bastante curioso teniendo en cuenta que la acabábamos de tocar (aunque dándole un toque personal).

Apoyé la barbilla en la palma de mi mano y miré por la ventana prestando atención a cada palabra de la canción. Pensé en los ancianos y en la idea que había brotado en mi mente en el bar. ¿Y si en el amor soy como mi padre y no como mi madre? La verdad es que tendría su lógica. Mi madre es así de puta por gusto y por placer, yo fui así durante una época y me prometí que nunca más volvería a serlo porque no me gustaba la persona en la que me estaba convirtiendo. Y casualmente la persona que me abrió los ojos, aunque hasta ahora no fuera consciente, fue Freddie.

¿Y si eso quiere decir algo importante?

-Ya estamos.

-¿Qué? – Desperté de mi trance.

-Que ya hemos llegado – Dijo y cerró la puerta del coche.

-¿A dónde vas? – Pregunté sacando medio cuerpo fuera del vehículo.

-A tumbarme encima del capó. ¿Te unes a mí?

Bajé las dos ventanillas y le subí el volumen a la radio antes de salir y tumbarme a su lado. Igual que hacía unas noches, nos quedamos mirando el cielo estrellado acompañados por el sonido de los grillos, el viento meciendo las hojas de los árboles y la música que provenía del interior del coche. A pesar de estar en completo silencio, no se estaba produciendo una situación incómoda como la del viaje, todo lo contrario, era un silencio cómodo. Relajante incluso. Podría quedarme así eternamente.

-¿Y esa sonrisa?

-Estoy a gusto. Eso es todo – Susurré sin quitar la vista del cielo.

-Yo también.

* * *

Se volvió a crear un largo silencio.

-He de confesarte algo.

-Yo también.

-Sobre la fiesta de disfraces de hace dos años que comentábamos el otro día.

-Yo también tengo que hablarte de eso – Dijo Sam incorporándose.

-¿Ah sí? – Asintió – Muy bien, dime.

-Yo soy la chica con la que te acostaste.

Y me lo suelta así, como si nada, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. ¿Cómo era capaz de quitarle importancia a algo que a mí me comía por dentro?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Intuición femenina y la cicatriz que tienes. Pero eso no es todo lo que tengo que decirte.

Los nervios hicieron que me levantara del capó y me pusiera a andar de un lado a otro.

-No me digas que hay un mini yo gambando por el mundo.

-¿¡Qué?! ¡NO! Lo que quiero decirte es que… hasta aquella noche, en la que por cierto, disfruté mucho, mi vida se basaba en beber y enrollarme con todo ser viviente que se me pusiera a tiro. El día que me acosté contigo me di cuenta de que… de que no me gustaba la persona en la que me estaba convirtiendo, una versión joven de mi madre. Esta noche, después de tocar para los ancianos… Le he estado dando vueltas al hecho de que tal vez en estos temas del corazón haya salido a mi padre y no a mi madre. Y el responsable de que empezara a darme cuenta fuiste tú.

-¿Y qué me quieres decir con todo esto? Me cabrea mucho la facilidad que tienes para quitarle importancia a las cosas. O no les quitas importancia pero a la hora de decirlas suenas súper relajada y tan tranquila como si me estuvieras dando la previsión atmosférica de mañana. Y yo he venido con la idea de hacerle caso a la puñetera canción, demostrar las cosas con más que palabras y…

-Freddie…

-…estoy aquí dando vueltas como un imbécil tratando de averiguar si…

-Freddie…

-…debo hacerlo o no. Porque esa es la clave, más que palabras, más que palabras no hay otra opción. Gestos, hechos…

-Si la clave es demostrarlo todo con más que palabras…

-Es que ahora no sé que hacer, por que…

-¡¿POR QUÉ NO DEJAS DE HABLAR DE UNA PUÑETERA VEZ Y TE EXPRESAS CON HECHOS?!

Y dicho y hecho. Si hacía un segundo estaba a medio metro de mí, ahora me estaba empotrando con su cuerpo contra el capó de coche y me besaba salvajemente. Más bruscamente que en el faro la noche de fin de año, pero mucho mejor. Bajo aquel amasijo de labios, brazos moviéndose por doquier y lenguas, había un poco de autocontrol que hacía que aquello no se nos fuera de las manos.

Echaba de menos la sensación que me producían sus labios, echaba de menos tenerlo así de cerca. Y ahora que lo había conseguido…

-¿Por qué paras? – Pregunté, jadeante por la falta de oxígeno.

-¿Qué significa este beso? ¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿Se convierte en un rollo de una noche como los anteriores o en algo más? ¿Ahora qué?

-Significa que no voy a dejar que te me escapes una vez más.

* * *

**Hasta aquí. Lo prometido es deuda, ha pasado una semana y aquí tenéis el capítulo. Por fin ha llegado el SEDDIE. Estaba toda motivada escribiendo esto, así que espero que esa motivación os llegue a vosotros también.**

**Podéis seguir recomendado canciones o grupos.**

**Nada más que decir salvo que, como siempre, dejéis vuestros reviews con lo que queráis, estamos en un mundo libre.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Besos ^^ **


	9. Buenas Noches Princesa

**Hey, hey, ya estoy aquí. Ya sé que dije en Twitter que actualizaría el sábado, pero mi cumpleaños es mañana y me he pasado el fin de semana de celebraciones con amigos y familia y no he tenido tiempo de escribir. Muchas gracias por los reviews del capítulo siguiente y espero que este también os guste. Nos vemos abajo.**

**Y, como siempre, iCarly no me pertenece.**

* * *

-Así que… disfrutaste mucho el día de la fiesta ¿eh?

Volvíamos a estar tumbados en el capó del coche pero, esta vez, tenía la cabeza apoyada en su hombro y él jugueteaba con mis dedos.

-No me digas que te has pasado la última media hora pensado en eso.

-¿Qué? No todos los días le dicen a uno que es una bestia parda en la cama.

-En ningún momento he dicho que seas una "bestia parda" – Hice las comillas con la mano que me quedaba libre – Te recuerdo que estuviste como quince minutos tratando de desabrocharme el sujetador.

Sin mirarlo supe que le había cambiado la cara.

-Esos chismes los han creado adrede para que nos cueste quitarlos. Además de que nunca había estado así con una chica y me puse nervioso. Pero tranquila princesa, que ya tengo más práctica – Susurró con voz seductora.

-Ya, claro – Me mofé con ironía.

-¿Quieres comprobarlo? – Dijo él con voz más provocativa y seductora.

-No quieras correr tanto Freddie – "No quieras correr tanto" en el idioma de Sam significa "si me vuelves a decir esa frase con esa voz seré tuya eternamente" pero mejor que él no se entere - ¿Cómo has practicado? ¿Te compraste un maniquí y fingías que era una chica?

-No. Estuve saliendo un año entero con una chica.

-¿Tú? ¿Una relación de un año? ¿Esperas que me lo crea?

-Oye, no te metas conmigo. Si no te crees lo que te digo pregúntale a los chicos, ya verás lo que te contestan.

-Freddie, no insistas.

-La llaman la zorra implacable, creo que con eso te lo digo todo.

-Vaya… ¿tan mal te fue?

-Digamos que era esa clase de relación en la que te cuelgas de una cara bonita y, al poco tiempo, te das cuenta de que has firmado un pacto con el diablo y tú no eras consciente de ello.

-¿En qué sentido?

-Vamos a ver… - Se llevó la mano al tabique de la nariz antes de seguir hablando – no me dejaba ser yo mismo. Nada de hablar de música y del grupo delante de la gente. Nada de ropa "normal" todo tenía que costar más de cincuenta pavos o se pasaba días sin hablarme. Tampoco podía llevar las camisetas de mis bandas favoritas. Las conversaciones se centraban en ella y solo en ella; tenía más importancia que si madre no le dejara dinero para ponerse uñas de porcelana y extensiones, que el hecho de que durante una época tuviéramos que apretarnos el cinturón en mi casa porque sin previo aviso el hospital les recortó los sueldos a los empleados.

-¿Y por qué aguantaste todo eso durante un año? ¿Por qué no lo dijiste cuando estuviste a tiempo?

-Porque tenía la esperanza de que cambiara. La amenacé más de una vez con dejarla y siempre que lo hacía me suplicaba que no lo hiciera, que iba a cambiar.

-¿Y lo hacía?

-Sí. Durante dos días. Al final la dejé. No teníamos nada en común, no pegábamos ni con cola y me harté de ser el ingenuo lame culos de la pareja.

-¿Sabes? Si le pusieras música a esa última frase, podría ser parte de una gran canción.

-La verdad es que empecé a escribirla pero quedó abandonada en mi carpeta de proyectos inacabados.

-Yo la rescataría.

Lo miré sonriente y él me besó la frente con cariño. Yo levanté la cabeza un poco y le besé en los labios una vez y otra, y otra y todas las que quise. Porque ahora podía besarlo cuando quisiera. Podía abrazarle cuando quisiera. Podía hacer lo que quisiera y no tenía ningún tipo de miedo o duda.

* * *

-Qué besucona estás ¿no?

-Tengo que recuperar el tiempo perdido que, en mi opinión, ha sido demasiado.

-Opino igual que tú princesa Puckett. Y hablando de tiempo, será mejor que nos vayamos, se nos ha hecho muy tarde.

-Apoyo esa moción.

Nos montamos en el coche y pusimos rumbo al hotel. Pasados cinco minutos, Sam se quedó dormida con la cabeza apoyada en la ventanilla dándome tiempo para pensar en todo lo que había pasado aquella noche… y en mi madre.

¿Qué estarían haciendo mi madre y Spencer ahora mismo?

Matarse, seguro. Esos dos no se van a llevar bien en la vida.

* * *

-Señora Benson, puedo asegurarle que ya no tengo piojos y no podré volver a tenerlos en mi vida. ¡Deje de darme baños de una vez!

-Spencer hay que ser previsor, nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar.

-Está bien. Me lavaré con su champú ¡pero salga de aquí!

Los baños anti-piojos y los incendios esporádicos habían sido los causantes de la mayoría de las discusiones entre Spencer y la señora Benson. El resto del tiempo ella escuchaba atentamente las explicaciones que le hacía el mayor de los Shay en los museos que visitaban, e incluso, de la arquitectura de las casas o algunos monumentos que veían por las calles. Él prestaba mucha atención a los consejos sobre modales que ella le daba en los restaurantes. Además, cada noche se contaban anécdotas de su juventud, de Carly, de Freddie…

Sin duda aquel viaje les estaba ayudando a darse cuente de que ninguno de los dos era como el otro esperaba. Ni Spencer era un loco irresponsable, ni Marisa era una maniática paranoica.

-Así que es de ahí de donde viene la pasión de Freddie por la música.

-Sí, por fortuna o por desgracia, mi marido es el causante de todo.

-¿Por qué le sigue llamando marido?

-Porque nunca llegamos a divorciarnos. Una parte de mí tiene la esperanza de que volverá, por eso nunca me quito la alianza.

-Estoy seguro de que volverá – Dijo Spencer sacando a la luz la madurez que tenía y que tan pocas veces mostraba – tiene una familia maravillosa. Fue un idiota al marcharse, pero no creo que sea tan idiota como para no volver.

Ella sonrió.

-Yo tengo miedo de que mi padre no vuelva a casa. Las cosas suelen estar calmadas pero nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar. Los temas del ejército y la marina son tan complicados como impredecibles.

-Debe de ser duro ocultarle esa preocupación a tu hermana.

-¿Por qué se cree que actúo así cuando está ella delante? No me malinterprete, soy un adulto responsable y si debo ponerme serio me pongo, pero prefiero no preocupar a Carly. Ella también se preocupa, pero si yo mostrara la preocupación que siento por mi padre en realidad y estuviera todo el día en plan "soy un adulto responsable y con mucha madurez", sería mucho más difícil lidiar con su ausencia. Me gusta divertirme y pasarlo bien y eso me ayuda a no pensar tanto, así que no me resulta complicado ser así.

-Tu padre es un hombre muy valiente y muy fuerte y estoy segura de que volverá. Y también creo que Carly no es consciente del todo de lo mucho que la quieres.

-Yo creo que no coy consciente de lo mucho que ella me quiere a mi. Pero uno nunca puede estar seguro del todo.

-Muchas gracias Spencer – Este la miró perplejo –. Me alegro de poder de esto con alguien, no me gusta sacar el tema delante de Freddie.

-Seguro que él también le tiene muy presente y a usted también. Es un gran chico.

-Sí – Suspiró ella mirando nostálgicamente por la ventana preguntándose en silencio qué estaría haciendo su hijo en ese momento.

* * *

Brad y yo estábamos durmiendo cuando unos golpes en la puerta me despertaron.

-¿Carly? Soy Freddie abre la puerta.

-Lo siento preciosa, pero es a ti a quien llaman. Yo no me voy a levantar – Dijo Brad sin abrir los ojos.

Gruñí frustrada y salí de la cama, más que dispuesta a decirle de todo menos guapo a mi querido vecino por haberme despertado; pero cuando abrí la puerta mi pequeño corazoncito de romántica empedernida tomó el control de la situación y no pude sino quedarme mirando la escena como una idiota.

Sam estaba dormida como un bebe en los brazos de Freddie, quien la sostenía como si fuera la cosa más delicada y frágil del mundo.

-Siento despertarte, pero quería darte las llaves de tu coche y las gracias por prestármelo.

-No hay de qué. ¿Cómo ha ido?

-Que te lo cuente ella mañana – Susurró con una sonrisa burlona – vuelve a la cama. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

* * *

Tumbé a Sam en una de las camas de la habitación, la tapé con las sábanas y me incliné para darle un beso en la frente:

-Buenas noches princesa.

**Hasta aquí. Sé que no es muy largo, lo siento, el próximo será más largo. **

**No tengo nada más que decir salvo que, como siempre, dejéis vuestros reviews con lo que queráis, estamos en un mundo libre.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Besos ^^**


	10. La Lejanía De La Proximidad

**Hey, hey, ya estoy aquí. Sé que hace un tiempo que no actualizo pero tengo mucho trabajo con la universidad y me quita todo el tiempo libre que tengo. Muchas gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior. Nos vemos abajo.**

**Y, como siempre, iCarly no me pertenece.**

* * *

Viajar nos da demasiado tiempo para pensar. No todo era componer y subirse a escenarios; no todo era trabajo. No. Había muchos ratos libres que cada uno invertía en lo que quería; y la mayoría de veces era en pensar.

Hacía un par de noches hicimos una reunión en la caravana para ver nuestros fallos y tratar de corregirlos, ver en qué habíamos mejorado desde nuestros comienzos, para tratar de componer y para ensayar las nuevas y las viejas canciones. Fue al tocar Emergency cuando nuestras cabezas se pusieron a trabajar a mil por hora. Ninguno dijo nada, pero se notó que todos pensábamos lo mismo.

Echábamos de menos esa conexión especial que nos unía en el escenario.

Normalmente nos lo pasábamos muy bien en los conciertos y se nota la amistad que hay entre nosotros y lo unidos que estamos… pero no era la misma sensación ni la misma fuerza que nos unía cuando todos nos identificábamos con la canción. Esa sensación tan extraña que nos hacía ser uno en el escenario no surgía siempre, solo en momentos muy concretos; como en Emergency y Not Alone. Todos echábamos de menos esa sensación.

Todos.

Por eso habíamos empezado a decir en voz alta todas las ideas que teníamos y a hablar más los unos con los otros, cosa que hacía tiempo que habíamos dejado de hacer a pesar de estar todo el día juntos.

Yo, por ejemplo, había reavivado mis conversaciones con Cameron:

-¿Fue así como empezasteis a salir?

-Sí, fue algo en plan kamikaze, a todo o nada.

-La situación lo requería. Además, si no lo hubierais hecho vosotros por vuestra cuenta, os habríamos obligado.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ya era desesperante ver como los dos queríais estar juntos pero por gilipolleces no hacíais nada. Brison y yo ya estábamos hartos de tanto toma y daca.

-Si es que en el fondo os encantan los líos amorosos. Sois un par de marujas cotillas.

-Rubia, hay una sección del documental Lost Bullets: Life on the road dedicada a vuestros acercamientos – Lo miré incrédula –. Es más, yo creo que si Brison no se dedica a la música en el futuro por lo que sea, sería un reportero genial.

-Se os va mucho la olla.

Hubo una larga pausa en la que me dediqué a jugar con su pelo. A Cameron le encantaba que le tocarán el pelo.

-¿Le quieres?

-¿A quién?

-A Freddie – Respondió él como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

-No – Escupí con una leve carcajada.

-¿¡Entonces por qué estás con él?!

-Porque me gusta. Me gusta mucho pero no llego a quererle. No estoy enamorada, estoy lejos de estar, pero me gusta mucho.

-Vaya… pensaba que sí que lo querías.

-Es complicado, lo sé. Me gusta mucho, pero de ahí a decir que le quiero va un mundo. Siempre he pensado que la gente que dice "te quiero" a su pareja al poco de empezar a salir juntos, en realidad no lo siente. Lo dicen por decirlo, como si fuera una de las reglas que hay que cumplir por tener novio o novia, y cuando lo sienten de verdad y lo dicen ya no tiene el mismo sentido. Está tan dicho que pasa a ser un "te quiero" más en la lista de todos los que ya se han dicho.

-Ahora lo entiendo.

-No quiero decirle a Freddie que le quiero cuando en realidad no lo siento. Quiero hacer las cosas bien esta vez, porque Freddie me gusta y me importa mucho, y no quiero meter la pata esta vez. El día que se lo diga será porque lo siento de verdad. Ese día podré decirle con toda seguridad: "Freddie, estoy enamorada de ti y te quiero".

Levanté la vista de la mesa y vi en la mirada de Cam algo que no había visto nunca. Podría arriesgarme y decir que era ternura, pero estaría equivocada.

-¿Sabes lo que me da rabia? Que Freddie nunca será consciente de lo afortunado que es por haber encontrado una chica como tú. No del todo al menos.

-No exageres, no soy nada del otro mundo.

-Y eso también me da rabia. Pero no solo de ti, sino de todo el mundo por no saber ver lo mucho que vale en realidad.

-Eso es inevitable, pero tienes razón. Da mucho asco.

-Echaba de menos esto ¿sabes? Es extraño lo lejana que puede llegar a ser la proximidad.

* * *

Ya hacía un mes que había empezado la gira. Un mes. Todavía se me hace raro que haya pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que vi a Spencer. Y ya hace un mes que empecé a salir con Brad. ¿Quién iba a decir que yo, la chica pija de Ridgeway iba a acabar saliendo con un rockero? Que sí, que Brad no es el típico heavy que no da un palo al agua; estudia y es inteligente. Pero a lo que me quiero referir es que las chicas como yo estamos "predestinadas" a salir con musculitos de gimnasio, deportistas y descerebrados.

-Deja de pensar en Brad.

-¿Cómo sabes que estoy pensado en él, Freddie? – Pregunté sorprendida.

-No lo sabía, pero ahora ya sí. Y – alargó la letra unos tres segundos – ya sé qué cara pones cuando lo haces.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y se puede saber qué cara pongo?

-Muy fácil. La misma que yo cuando pienso en Sam.

-Oh, qué mono eres.

-Sí, pero no se lo digas a ella. No es tan cursi como yo, no le van esas cosas.

-No es eso. Conozco a Sam desde hace años y no es que no sea cursi y no le guste decir cosas así, lo que pasa es que le cuesta mucho. Siempre ha sido muy vergonzosa en ese aspecto. Tú espera a que se suelte y verás.

-Está bien. Pero bueno, no cambiemos de tema. Estábamos hablando de ti y de Brad. ¿Cómo os va?

-Muy bien la verdad, va mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Siempre he sido una chica feliz, pero ahora puedo decir que lo soy al completo. Además – continué un poco más emocionada de lo que esperaba – le estoy cogiendo el gustillo a esto del rock & roll.

-Ya me dijo Sam que el otro día te dolía tanto el cuello de hacer headbang que por la noche Brad te tuvo que poner una bolsa de hielo porque no lo podías ni mover.

-Cierto es. Pero no te burles, que dolía mucho.

Empezamos a reírnos como dos tontos.

-Me alegro de que te vaya tan bien con Brad. Te quiere mucho y una chica como tú se merece a alguien así.

-Damas, caballeros. Sam – Dijo Brison en tono solemne y alzando los brazos – estamos frente a uno de los temas más épicos de la historia de Lost Bullets. Nos ha costado pero, por fin, está terminado.

* * *

Habíamos parado para desayunar en un bar de carretera después de haber pasado la noche conduciendo sin parar. No tenía un aspecto demasiado bueno, por no decir que daba asco estar allí, pero la comida estaba sorprendentemente deliciosa. Muy rica. Sam, que estaba sentada a mi lado, ya se había comido unas treinta tortitas y yo medio aparador de magdalenas. El resto no se quedaba atrás, salvo Carly que es la que menos come de todos nosotros.

-Oye, que esta también va a ser brutal – Dijo Sam limpiándose el sirope de la cara con el dorso de la mano.

-Perdonad, ¿os importa que os hagamos una pregunta?

Dos chicas habían aparecido de la nada. Una era alta y delgada con el pelo de color rojo chillón; la otra, un poco más baja que su amiga, tenía el pelo teñido de azul y la cara cubierta de pecas.

-Nenas – Espetó Benito – estamos comiendo. No molesten con sus encuestas del demonio.

-Benito no seas grosero – Le regañó Brad - ¿Qué queréis chicas?

-¡LA MADRE QUE ME PARIÓ UN MILLÓN DE VECES! – Grité llamando la atención de toda la gente que estaba en la cafetería.

-¿Qué pasa?

Con la cara blanca y sin apartar la vista de ellas, señalé las camisetas de las chicas. No eran unas camisetas cualquiera, eran unas camisetas de…

Lost Bullets. Llevaban. Una. JODIDA CAMISETA DEL GRUPO CADA UNA.

-Vosotros sois Lost Bullets ¿verdad? – Preguntó la peli azul.

-Y vosotras sabéis que nosotros somos Lost Bullets ¿verdad? – Preguntó Cameron.

-Sí – Asintieron a la vez dando saltitos.

Nos levantamos como una exhalación de la mesa gritando como si estuviera cayendo un meteorito sobre nuestras cabezas y abrazamos a las chicas. Las besamos, las levantamos del suelo, las miramos como si fueran algo único en la tierra.

-Solo queríamos una foto con vosotros y un autógrafo – Dijo la pelirroja cuando Brison la soltó.

-¿Solo una? Todas las que queráis – Dijo Brad posando de mil maneras diferentes.

-Y autógrafos donde y como queráis. Pedid por esa boquita – Cameron les quitó las libretas y comenzó a garabatear.

-Os pago un desayuno a cada una si queréis – Gritó Brison.

-Vuestra música es genial – Dijo la peli azul – Compramos vuestra maqueta en uno de los conciertos y sois brutales.

-No tiene muy buena calidad, esperamos poder grabar una mejor algún día – Dijo Sam antes de posar para una foto.

-Aunque no tenga la mejor calidad del mundo, la letra y la música se oyen. Y el mensaje se transmite perfectamente. No hace falta que una maqueta la haya grabado el mejor productor del mundo en el estudio más prestigioso para que, al escuchar una canción, te llegue dentro.

-Es cierto. No es necesario todo eso para que una canción te ayude a superar problemas. Vuestra música nos ha ayudado mucho, a pesar de que no haga mucho que la conoces. Es como si os amoldarais a lo que piensa la gente. Como si supierais lo que nos pasa por la cabeza y en nuestras vidas. Seguid así.

-Nos tenemos que ir. Nos están esperando. Muchas gracias por las fotos y por todo. Os veremos en vuestro próximo concierto.

Cogieron su cámara y sus libretas y se fueron corriendo en dirección a una furgoneta destartalada.

-En realidad – Susurró Sam mirando al suelo. Daba la sensación de que estaba pensando en voz alta – nosotros sin gente como esa no somos nada. ¿Lo entendéis? – Nos miró a todos – Si nosotros hacemos música pero nadie la escucha, ¿qué somos nosotros? No habría ni gira, ni conciertos ni nada por el estilo sin ellos. Puede que a ellos nuestra música les alegre el día o les ayude en sus problemas y crean que escuchando nuestras canciones no hacen nada pero…

-Ellos están haciendo que nuestro sueño sea posible – Concluyó Cameron.

Y tenían razón. Vaya si la tenían. Hasta ese momento no nos había pasado eso. No me refiero al hecho de que nos reconocieran por la calle o en un bar de carretera de mala muerte; me refiero a ser conscientes de que son esas personas las que hace posible todo esto.

Y entonces pasó. Esa conexión que hacía tanto que habíamos dejado de sentir… resurgió de sus cenizas con más fuerza que nunca. Nadie más lo sabía, solo nosotros. Y solo nosotros sabíamos lo que podía salir de aquello.

* * *

**Hasta aquí. ¿Qué tal? No me paro demasiado que estoy de exámenes y no tengo tiempo para nada.**

**Como siempre, dejad vuestros reviews con lo que queráis, estamos en un mundo libre.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Besos ^^ **


	11. Tears

**Hey, hey ya estoy aquí. Primero que nada daros las gracias a todos por los más de 100 reviews que tiene ya esta historia. De verdad, muchas gracias por leer el fic. He de decir que aunque esté a punto de terminar la serie (pausa para llorar salvajemente en una esquina. Fin de la pausa) no voy a dejar este fic por terminar y dudo que deje de escribir fan fics de iCarly. Me gustan demasiado. Admito que he llorado escribiendo este capítulo por que me resulta muy… intenso por así decirlo. Espero que os guste y nada más. Nos vemos abajo.**

**Y, como siempre, iCarly no me pertenece.**

* * *

Acabábamos de dar un concierto aquella noche y las dos semanas que pasaron entre el último y este, nos habían pasado factura a todos. No estoy hablando de la puesta en escena, estoy hablando de la fatiga post concierto que se cernía sobre todo el grupo en ese momento. Aunque la verdad era que, en ese momento, el cansancio me daba igual. Lo que de verdad me importaba era la persona que estaba tumbada a mi lado con la mirada perdida en la pared.

-¿Me vas a contar lo que se te está pasando por la cabeza o te lo voy a tener que sacar a la fuerza?

-¿Qué? – Me miró igual que se mira a un perro de color morado.

-Lo que has oído. Llevas dos semanas muy raro Freddie.

-Imaginaciones tuyas. Deja de agobiarme Sam.

-¿Agobiarte? Podrías decir que te estoy agobiando si llevara preguntándote qué te pasa desde el día que empecé a notarte raro. ¿Acaso ha pasado eso? No, pues ya está. Me preocupo por ti, por eso te he preguntado, por que estoy cansada de verte mal cuando sé que puedo hacer algo para que te pongas mejor.

-No te enfades.

-No me enfado. Es solo que me da mucha rabia que te pongas tan a la defensiva cuando solo te he preguntado. Si no me quieres contar nada solo dímelo. Dime "Sam, me pasa algo pero prefiero no hablar del tema con nadie"; pero no me digas que no te pasa nada por que hasta Perrete lo podría notar.

-¿Cómo va a saber un perro si me pasa algo?

-Freddie, ¿qué te pasa?

-¡No me pasa nada, deja de preguntar de una vez! – Giró la cabeza y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

-Mira – Me senté en su regazo y busqué sus ojos con los míos hasta que conseguí que me mirara – en los últimos conciertos lo dabas todo y tocabas mejor que nunca, pero cada vez estabas más serio en el escenario y parecía que tuvieras la cabeza en otro sitio. Y lo mismo te pasaba estas dos últimas semanas; estás como ido, ausente. No eres así Freddie, y si te pasa algo, lo que sea, cuéntamelo. Como hacíamos en nuestras conversaciones nocturnas antes de la gira.

-No es lo mismo.

-¿Qué ha cambiado? ¿Que ya no soy solo la mejor amiga de tu vecina sino que también soy tu novia? Aunque salga contigo no he dejado de ser tu amiga Freddie.

Bajó la mirada y respiró hondo varias veces antes de empezar a hablar:

-últimamente he estado pensando mucho en mi padre.

Se quedó callado, pero por el tono de su voz, por la forma en que se tensó su cuerpo y por cómo se agitó su respiración, supe que debía permanecer callada y esperar a que siguiera.

-Pienso en él, pero hasta ahora no había estado presente en mi cabeza de una forma tan intensa – Pausa –. Es decir, todos estos años he peleado por poder cumplir mi sueño, el sueño que ambos perseguíamos. Es de él de quien viene mi pasión por la música – Sus frases inconexas y su tartamudeo constante me indicaban que no tenía las ideas organizadas. Que no sabía por donde empezar a explicar lo que sentía.

Le agarré con fuerza las manos, que habían empezado a temblarle, y las acaricié con los pulgares en un intento mudo de calmarle.

-Desde que era pequeño, mi padre y yo fantaseábamos con que algún día me subiría a un escenario a tocar mis canciones. A mi madre no le hacía ni pizca de gracia, no quería que llenara la cabeza de falsas esperanzas y sueños imposibles de cumplir; pero él decía que cuando ese momento llegara, cuando esa fantasía se convirtiera en realidad, él estaría a mi lado. Pero… ese momento ha llegado y él no está. Y sé que mi madre no me apoya, por mucho que me haya dejado venir de gira no me apoya. Solo me está dejando vivir mi "fantasía adolescente" y cuando termine, me mandará a una universidad a la que no quiero ir, a estudiar algo que no quiero para, en el futuro, tener la vida que no quiero tener –Hizo otra pausa - ¿Y sabes qué es lo mejor? Que a él todo esto ni le va ni le viene, porque se fue, nos abandonó y se olvidó de nosotros. De su familia… si es que a eso se le puede llamar familia – respiró hondo intentando calmarse –. Yo he luchado por mi sueño y mi padre no está aquí para verlo.

La habitación se quedó completamente en silencio. En algún momento de la charla de Freddie, le solté una mano y agarré con fuerza la cadena que colgaba de mi cuello desde hacía meses. Aquella que encontré en mi desván en el baúl que mi padre me regaló. No pude sino sentirme identificada con todas y cada una de las cosas que había dicho Freddie. Me sentía tan identificada que yo misma empecé a llorar silenciosamente mientras él pronunciaba aquellas palabras cargadas de amargura, dolor, frustración, tristeza y…

-Le odio Sam – Casi susurró con la voz quebrada – le odio como nunca antes he odiado a alguien.

-Freddie…

-¡LE ODIO! – Gritó mirándome a los ojos por primera vez en toda la conversación - ¡LE ODIO!

Lanzó los puños al aire con tanta fuerza que perdí el equilibrio y estuve a punto de caer al suelo.

-Freddie. Freddie. Mírame – Le agarré la cara con brusquedad - ¡He dicho que me mires!

Se quedó helado, no esperaba que le gritara de esa manera, pero no se me ocurrió otro modo de calmarle. Le miré fijamente a los ojos. De un segundo a otro, pasaron de estar cargados de odio a estar inundados de lágrimas. Bajó la cabeza y la enterró en el hueco entre mi cuello y mi hombro, le abrecé con fuerza y dejé que mis propias lágrimas brotaran de mis ojos.

* * *

Apenas cinco minutos después de que nos metiéramos en la cama, Brad y yo escuchamos la conversación que estaban teniendo mi mejor amiga y me vecino. Conforme esta avanzaba, noté cómo se tensaba, cómo apretaba los puños y la mandíbula y, finalmente, pude ver cómo una tímida lágrima escapaba de los ojos color miel de mi novio.

Me había contado la situación que él y Brison vivían cada día en su casa, pero no sabía que le afectaba de aquella forma.

-Tranquilo, respira hondo – Le susurré al ver que cada vez se agitaba más su respiración.

Entonces la puerta se abrió para revelar a Brison y a Cameron, quienes estaban tan afectados como lo estaba Brad. Ver aquello me hizo pensar que todo se sentían igual, pero ninguna se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta; y que Freddie, al desahogarse así con Sam, había despertado un efecto dominó en todos. Las lágrimas que se estaban derramando aquella noche, hacía mucho que querían salir a la luz.

Se miraron de una forma tan intensa que parecía que estuviera comunicándose a través de los ojos. Brad asintió y se levantó de la cama para reunirse con su hermano y con Cam. Los tres salieron de la habitación de forma silenciosa y yo les seguí.

Lo que pasó después me sorprendió y me conmovió de tal forma, que no pude contener las lágrimas.

* * *

Me separé de Sam cuando escuché el chirrido de las bisagras de la puerta y me encontré directamente con la mirada de mi mejor amigo. Era consciente de que los gemelos estaban en la habitación y de que Carly observaba atentamente desde el marco de la puerta; pero yo solo le prestaba atención a Cameron.

Él sabía mejor que nadie, mucho mejor incluso que Sam, lo mucho que me afectó la fuga de mi padre, lo mucho que me cambió a mí y a mi vida en general. Y todo eso era porque me había visto esos días en los que parecía un muerto en vida y me veía ahora. Había vivido en primera persona mi transformación de chico depresivo al chico que soy ahora, al Freddie de siempre. Por ese motivo no le prestaba atención a nadie más, solo a él. Al único que era capaz de saber y comprender cómo me sentía en aquel momento de una forma tan exacta que parecía que lo estuviera viviendo él en sus propias carnes.

-Freddie – Susurró con voz ronca dando un par de pasos al frente.

No pude contenerme, me levanté de la cama y le abracé con todas mis fuerzas, igual que él a mí. Fue uno de esos abrazos que solo nos dábamos en casos extremos, cuando sabíamos que uno de los dos estaba a punto de tirar la toalla o lo necesitaba urgentemente para no derrumbarse; y en esos momentos, siempre estábamos solos, porque, a pesar de que entre todos los miembros del grupo, siempre había cosas que reservábamos para contarnos a solas. Pero ese día los gemelos y las chicas estaban delante, viendo cómo lloraba abrazado a mi mejor amigo, el cual, estaba teniendo dificultades para contener las lágrimas. Estaban allí, pero no se acercaron ni dijeron ni una palabra; era como si supieran que en ese momento necesitábamos unos minutos solos él y yo.

Escuché a Sam sollozando a mis espaldas cada vez con más fuerza y vi el vago rastro de lágrimas en los rostros de Brad y Brison. Carly, por su parte, contemplaba la escena silenciosamente desde el marco de la puerta con los ojos brillantes y conmovidos.

Los muelles de mi cama crujieron y, acto seguido, noté que una pequeña mano se posaba en mi hombro. Cameron y yo nos separamos y, de forma casi instantánea, Sam nos abrazó a los dos. Aquello les sirvió a los gemelos de incentivo para unirse a nosotros y, con ellos, a que el círculo se cerrara.

Allí estábamos. Los cinco abrazados. Más unidos y, aunque la imagen pudiera decir todo lo contrario, más fuertes que nunca.

* * *

**Hasta aquí. Capítulo intenso que me ha hecho llorar varias veces mientras lo escribía.**

**Bueno, ya es una realidad, iCarly se ha terminado (pausa para llorar salvajemente otra vez). No voy a decir demasiado sobre ese tema por que me pongo muy sensible, solo diré que ha sido y será mi serie preferida siempre.**

**Como siempre, dejad vuestros reviews con lo que queráis, estamos en un mundo libre.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Besos ^^**


	12. Sold Out

**Hey, hey, ya estoy aquí. Siento estar tardando tanto en subir los capítulos, pero la universidad me está quitando mucho tiempo. A partir del lunes trataré de subir un capítulo a la semana, lo prometo. Por otra parte muchas gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior, de verdad. Más cosas, en este capítulo hay canciones. La primera es A Little Piece Of Heaven de Avenged Sevenfold (**cuando cante Freddie la letra será así, **Sam así**_**, **__Cam así __**y todos así)**_** ¸la segunda canción es My Heart (la versión en directo del Wembley Arena) de Paramore. Nos vemos abajo.**

**Y, como siempre, iCarly y las canciones no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Desde aquella noche, las cosas cambiaron mucho. Cada uno empezó a componer varias canciones por su lado, pero también pasábamos mucho tiempo componiendo juntos, ensayando las canciones. Nos dimos cuenta de que las ideas que teníamos cada día eran mejores, incluso Benito nos lo decía y era muy raro en él.

No obstante, no todo era componer y ensayar. También invertíamos tiempo en otras cosas.

-Parece que ya estás mejor que el otro día – Dije sentándome junto a Freddie.

-Sigo algo mal pero hablarlo me ayudó mucho – Me rodeó con su brazo y empezó a juguetear con mi mano.

-Está claro que no se te va a pasar de la noche a la mañana, pero ya has visto que estamos aquí para lo que necesites.

-Lo sé, aunque la otra noche no me ayudasteis solo a mí. Fue diferente.

-No te sigo.

-Fui yo el que exploté, fui yo el que empezó a decir todo lo que pensaba; pero no era el único que se sentía así Sam. Si hubiera sido así ni Cam, ni los gemelos, ni tú habríais reaccionado como lo hicisteis.

-Creo que lo voy entendiendo.

-La otra noche nos ayudamos los unos a los otros. De una forma u otra todos tenemos motivos para sentir ese odio hacia nuestros padres.

-Pero ninguno lo dijo en voz alta hasta hace tres noche. Ya lo entiendo.

-Aun así, ¿sabes una cosa? A pesar de todo eso estoy feliz. Soy feliz – miró por la ventana y sonrió – estoy feliz por estar viajando, por poder subir a escenarios y ver cómo la gente disfruta con lo que hago. Soy feliz por que tengo unos amigos que muchos solo sueñan con tener. Y soy feliz – me miró a los ojos – porque estoy contigo.

Sentí cómo un ligero rubor se apoderaba de mis mejillas y cómo mi cara adoptaba una expresión de idiota; pero ninguna de las dos cosas me importó, pues hubo una que era mucho más grande y mucho más fuerte que esas. Un calor extraño y reconfortante me invadió y, en ese momento, me sentí querida de una forma que no había sentido jamás. Nunca me había pasado eso con un chico, siempre me acababa sintiendo como un juguete al que, durante una temporada quieres con toda tu alma, pero después abandonas para irte con otro que es mejor que tú en muchos aspectos. Esa vez no me sentí así, por fin estaba segura de que había encontrado a alguien que cuidaría de mí y no me dejaría tirada por la primera chica que se le pusiera por delante.

-Lo siento, he sido muy cursi – se disculpó un tato avergonzado.

-No, no es eso. Es que… no… no sé que… no me… no me esperaba eso… quiero decir… - respira Sam que pareces idiota – Es la cosa más bonita que me han dicho nunca.

-Pues va a ser la primera de muchas, te lo puedo asegurar.

Y si antes tenía alguna duda, ahora estaba totalmente segura de que podría enamorarme de Freddie.

-Qué carita de felicidad tienes.

-La gente suele poner caras acorde a lo que siente.

Me acercó más a él y yo apoyé la cabeza en su hombro. No pronunciamos ni una palabra más, pero la verdad era que no hacía falta.

* * *

-No consigo sacarme de la cabeza la imagen de la otra noche.

-¿Cuál?

-Vosotros abrazados en la habitación del hotel.

-Solo era un abrazo Carly – Dijo Brad quitándole importancia.

-Tú y yo sabemos que no fue solo un abrazo aunque a simple vista pareciera que sí. Me abría gustado unirme a vosotros pero…

-¿Y por qué no lo hiciste? – Me interrumpió.

-No lo hice porque sentí que ese momento era solo vuestro.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Por que es la verdad. Nadie os entendía más en ese momento que vosotros mismos. Mi situación es parecida a la vuestra en el hecho de que no veo a mi padre prácticamente nunca, pero sé que me quiere. Vuestra situación no se parece en nada a la mía y por eso nunca seré capaz de saber cómo os sentís en realidad.

Y sé que no lo admitirá nunca, pero sabe que tengo razón. Aunque la verdad es que ahora mismo, por la cara que está poniendo, no sé si lo que he dicho le ha sentado demasiado bien. Estaba muy serio, pensando en otra cosa que, sin duda, no era la carretera.

-Carly – El tono de su voz hizo que se me pusiera la carne de gallina.

-Dime.

-Creo que me estoy empezando a enamorar de ti. Miento, no lo creo. Me estoy enamorando de ti.

Aquello me pilló muy por sorpresa, pero al segundo, un enorme sentimiento de felicidad se apoderó de mi cuerpo y temí que, por su culpa, pudiera empezar a llorar como un bebé allí mismo. En ese momento no se me ocurrió otra cosa que agarrar su mano con fuerza. Podría haberle dicho que el sentimiento era mutuo y que yo también me estaba enamorando de él, pero si hablaba empezaría a llorar y no quería ser demasiado cursi.

Y supe que había captado el mensaje porque me apretó la mano con fuerza y una tímida sonrisa se le dibujó en la cara.

* * *

-Nenes, hablé con el dueño del lugar en el que tocarán esta noche y me explicó que cada viernes elige un tema para ambientar su local. El de esta semana son los muertos vivientes. Así que ya saben, toca prepararse muy bien. Este lugar reúne mucha gente los viernes y es más grande que los otros locales en los que tocaron.

-¿Cuánto es mucha gente? – Pregunté lleno de curiosidad.

-Unas cien o ciento cincuenta personas, Freddie.

-Es imposible que todos vengan a vernos a nosotros, seguro que van a estar en el bar y se encuentran con nosotros por casualidad.

-¿Eso creen? – Puso una media sonrisa – Miren por la ventana.

Hicimos lo que nos dijo y vimos que por todas partes había carteles; carteles que decían: "Esta noche gran actuación de Lost Bullets en la noche de los muertos vivientes del Bar Kilombo. Entradas ya a la venta." Aquello nos sorprendió, pero lo que hizo que empezáramos a gritar como locos sin tan siquiera haber metido la cabeza dentro de la caravana, era que en todos los carteles había pegada una enorme etiqueta que decía: ENTRADAS AGOTADAS. SOLD OUT.

-¡OH DIOS MÍO, NO QUEDAN ENTRADAS! – Gritó Brison levantando a su hermano del suelo.

-¡Nos van a ver más de cien personas! – Gritó Sam - ¡¿Te lo puedes creer Freddie?! – Se subió a mi espalda - ¡CIEN PERSONAS!

-Podremos estrenar la canción nueva – Cameron ya estaba correteando por la caravana baquetas en mano marcando cientos de ritmos diferentes.

-Esta noche van a reventarlo todo, tengo un presentimiento.

Vi que Benito nos estaba mirando por el retrovisor de una forma que nunca hasta la fecha había visto. Sus ojos estaban llenos de emoción y esperanza. Aquella mirada tan impropia de nuestro manager me puso más feliz todavía de lo que estaba. Con esa mirada me di cuenta de lo mucho que creía en nosotros realmente, en lo mucho que confiaba en nosotros. Benito había visto algo en nosotros desde el principio, había confiado en nosotros mucho antes que toda la gente que ahora nos seguía, pero nunca lo había dejado ver… hasta hoy.

-¿Habéis visto los carteles? – Dijo Carly entrando como una exhalación en la caravana cuando Benito terminó de aparcar.

-¡SI! ¡NO QUEDAN ENTRADAS CARLY! – Sam corrió emocionada a abrazar a su mejor amiga.

-No me refería exactamente a eso.

-Vale – Dijo Brison – nos acabas de cortar el rollo – Y se dejó caer en el sofá.

-No dirás lo mismo cuando sepas lo que tengo en mente. A parte de lo de las entradas, en los carteles ponía que es la noche de los muertos vivientes.

-¿Y? – Inquirió Brad.

-Benito, ¿cuánto queda hasta que tengan que ir a hacer las pruebas de sonido?

-Unas cuatro horas.

-Perfecto. ¿A quién le apetece transformarse en un zombie?

Fue pronunciar aquella frase y, al segundo, Sam, Brad, Brison y Cameron bajaron corriendo de la caravana metiendo prisas a Carly para que los preparara. La verdad era que aquello de caracterizarnos como muertos vivientes era una idea bastante buena. Yo, en lugar de bajar en estampida con mis amigos, me quedé en la caravana con nuestro manager.

-¿Qué pasó Freddie? ¿No vas a prepararte? – Preguntó al ver que seguía en el vehículo.

-Solo será un momento – Me acerqué a él y le di un abrazo – Gracias por lo que estás haciendo por nosotros.

-Anda, no seas nena. Ve a prepararte.

-¿Nena? Yo no soy el que está llorando – Grité riendo antes de cerrar la puerta y correr para alcanzar a mis amigos.

* * *

Lo único que se oía dentro del local era la gente coreando el nombre de la banda. Si hasta hacía un rato estábamos relajados, ahora nos sentíamos como si fuera nuestro primer concierto. Cameron no paraba de rodar las baquetas, Brison afinaba y desafinaba el bajo son parar, Brad estaba con Carly, Freddie limpiaba su guitarra y yo estaba haciendo todo lo posible por dejar de temblar.

-Cuando estéis listos apago las luces – Dijo el dueño del local.

Nos miramos y asentimos. Carly corrió con la cámara de Cam en la mano y se puso en primera fila para grabarlo todo. Nosotros nos reunimos en un círculo y juntamos cabeza con cabeza. Hacíamos eso antes de cada concierto y nunca decíamos nada, era nuestra particular forma de relajarnos y funcionaba.

-Adelante – Dije con tono decidido – Benito, avisa al dueño.

Las luces se apagaron las luces, la intro de la canción empezó a sonar, la gente gritó todavía más fuerte. Freddie me dio un último beso y saltó al escenario seguido por Brad, Brison y, finalmente yo, que empecé a animar a la gente como si me fuera la vida en ello hasta que Freddie.

Before the story begins, is it such a sin,

for me to take what's mine, until the end of time

We were more than friends, before the story ends,

And I will take what's mine, create what

God would never design

Our love had been so strong for far too long,

I was weak with fear that

something would go wrong,

before the possibilities came true,

I took all possibility from you

Almost laughed myself to tears,

conjuring her deepest fears

_Must have stabbed her fifty fucking times, _

_I can't believe it, _

_Ripped her heart out right before her eyes, _

_Eyes over easy, __**eat it eat it eat it **_

_**She was never this good in bed **_

_**even when she was sleepin' **_

_**now she's just so perfect I've **_

_**never been quite so fucking deep in.**_

**It goes on and on and on, **

**I can keep you lookin' young and preserved forever, **

**with a fountain to spray on your youth whenever **

'**Cause I really always knew that my little crime **

**would be cold that's why I got a heater for your thighs **

**and I know, I know it's not your time **

**but bye, bye **

**and a word to the wise when the fire dies **

**you think it's over but it's just begun **

**but baby don't cry **

_**You had my heart**_**, at least for the most part **

'**cause everybody's gotta die sometime, we fell apart **

**let's make a new start **

'**cause everybody's gotta die sometime yeah **

**but baby don't cry **

Now possibilities I'd never considered,

are occurring the likes of which I'd never heard,

Now an angry soul comes back from beyond the grave,

to repossess a body with which I'd misbehaved

Smiling right from ear to ear

Almost laughed herself to tears

_Must have stabbed him fifty fuckin times _

_I can't believe it _

_Ripped his heart out right before his eyes _

_Eyes over easy _

_**Eat it eat it eat it **_

_**Now that it's done I realize the error of my ways **_

_**I must venture back to apologize from somewhere far beyond the grave **_

**I gotta make up for what I've done **

'**Cause I was all up in a piece of heaven **

**while you burned in hell, no peace forever **

'**Cause I really always knew that my little crime **

**would be cold that's why I got a heater for your thighs **

**and I know, I know it's not your time **

**but bye, bye **

**and a word to the wise when the fire dies **

**you think it's over but it's just begun **

**but baby don't cry **

**You had my heart, at least for the most part **

'**Cause everybody's gotta die sometime, we fell apart **

**Let's make a new start **

'**Cause everybody's gotta die sometime yeah **

**But baby don't cry **

I will suffer for so long

**(What will you do, not long enough) **

To make it up to you

**(I pray to God that you do) **

I'll do whatever you want me to do

**(Well then I'll break you unchained) **

And if it's not enough

**(If it's not enough, If it's not enough) **

If it's not enough

**(Not enough) **

Try again

**(Try again) **

And again

**(And again) **

_**Over and over again **_

_We're coming back, coming back _

_We'll live forever, live forever _

_Let's have wedding, have a wedding _

_Let's start the killing, start the killing _

Me subí a la tarima y grité por el micro con todas mis fuerzas.

-¡QUIERO QUE NOS OIGAN HASTA EN EL MISMO INFIERNO!

Y todos comenzaron a corear la canción, fue increíble.

'**Cause I really always knew that my little crime **

**would be cold that's why I got a heater for your thighs **

**and I know, I know it's not your time **

**but bye, bye **

**And a word to the wise when the fire dies **

**you think it's over but it's just begun **

**but baby don't cry **

**You had my heart, at least for the most part **

'**Cause everybody's gotta die sometime, we fell apart **

**Let's make a new start **

'**Cause everybody's gotta die sometime yeah **

**But baby don't cry**

-MUCHAS GRACIAS – Grité.

El público gritaba de tal forma que estaba más que segura de que al día siguiente no oiría nada. Miré a los chicos y la emoción estaba reflejada en sus caras. Busqué a Carly entre el público y la vi gritando como una posesa, mi pequeña se estaba haciendo rockera.

Presenté al grupo y tocamos dos canciones más que la gente se sabía de principio a fin y, finalmente, estrenamos una canción más antes de terminar con el concierto.

-Bueno gente, esto se acaba. Pero antes de irnos vamos a tocar una última canción. Esta canción está dedicada a todos vosotros, por escucharnos, apoyarnos y por ser parte de este pequeño grupo llamado Lost Bullets.

* * *

-Esto es My Heart – Grité al ver que la voz de mi novia se empezaba a quebrar.

Aquella canción me gustaba por lo intensa que era, de principio a fin. La primera vez que escuché a Sam cantándola acabé llorando, no era consciente de lo mucho que podía transmitir y ese día lo fue un poco más. Cuando Sam cantaba esa canción, nosotros desaparecíamos para ella y se le notaba, había como una barrera entre nosotros. Y estaba deseando que todos lo vieran.

I am finding out that maybe I was wrong

That I've fallen down and I can't do this alone

Stay with me, this is what I need, please?

Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you

We could sing our own but what would it be without you?

I am nothing now and it's been so long

Since I've heard the sound, the sound of my only hope

This time I will be listening.

Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you

We could sing our own but what would it be without you?

Levantó las manos en el aire y comenzó a marcar el ritmo. Todos la siguieron al instante. Pude ver las lágrimas empezando a correr por sus mejillas.

This heart, it beats, beats for only you

-Este es el major momento de toda mi vida – Dijo.

This heart, it beats, beats for only you

This heart, it beats, beats for only you

Entonces Brad se acercó a mi micro y empezó a hacer screamo de una forma increíble. Ninguno de nosotros sabía que era capaz de hacer eso, ni siquiera estaba incluido en la canción.

This heart, it beats, beats for only you

My heart is yours

This heart, it beats, beats for only you

My heart is yours

(My heart, it beats for you)

This heart, it beats, beats for only you (It beats, beats for only you)

My heart is yours (My heart is yours)

This heart, it beats, beats for only you (Please don't go now, please don't fade away)

My heart, my heart is yours (Please don't go now, please don't fade away)

(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is yours

(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is yours

(Please don't go, please don't fade away)

(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is...

-Cantad esto conmigo – Pidió Sam rodeándome los hombros con el brazo. Me había acercado con ella al ver que no paraba de llorar.

Oh, oh, oh.

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh…

El dueño del bar apagó las luces por complete y miles de teléfonos y flashes de cámaras iluminaron la sala. Sin duda, aquel también era el mejor momento de mi vida.

This heart it beats for you

This heart, it beats for you, it beats for you

It beats for…

* * *

**Hasta aquí. Siento haber tardado pero apenas tengo tiempo libre por la Universidad.**

**Como siempre, dejad vuestros reviews con lo que queráis, estamos en un mundo libre.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Besos ^^**


	13. ¿Aceptáis Mi Oferta?

**Hey, hey, ya estoy aquí. Muchas gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior, muchas gracias. Espero que este capítulo también os guste. Nos vemos abajo.**

**Y, como siempre, iCarly no me pertenece.**

* * *

Cuando la canción terminó empecé a dudar de si mi cara estaba mojada por el sudor o por las lágrimas que no había podido contener. My Heart la había compuesto yo casi por completo y siempre que la cantaba dejaba mi alma grabada a fuego en cada palabra. Cada una de las palabras que formaban la canción, estaban impregnadas de una sinceridad que me sorprendía incluso a mi misma. Es más, creo que no pensaba solo en la gente que nos sigue cuando la escribí, sino que también pensaba en la banda.

Lo que no esperaba era que Brad se pusiera a hacer screamo de esa manera, así de repente, por pura inspiración divina. Ninguno de nosotros lo sabía. El hecho de que Brad era capaz de hacer eso había sido un misterio para todos hasta esa noche.

-¡Dadle todos un fuerte aplauso a Brad por ese screamo! – Grité a través del micro.

Y toda la gente que había allí le aplaudió, sobretodo Carly que, cuando le escuchó desgarrar la voz de ese modo, tuvo que sacar fuerza de donde no la tenía para no subirse al escenario de un salto.

Nos juntamos todos en el centro del escenario e hicimos una referencia antes de bajarnos de allí para reunirnos con Benito.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste que podías hacer eso? – Gritó Brison.

-Porque no lo sabía – admitió su gemelo – no lo sabía. Es raro de explicar. Nunca había intentado hacer una cosa como la que he hecho hoy, soy un negado para cantar. Pero… mientras Sam cantaba, como vosotros tocabais y viendo como la gente se volcaba en la canción… algo se ha despertado en mí. Mi cuerpo ha tomado el control de todo. Si vosotros os habéis sorprendido cuando me he acercado al micro de Freddie, creedme que yo también.

-¿Puedes repetirlo? – Pregunté – Solo para comprobar si ha sido la emoción del momento o realmente puedes hacer screamo.

Y lo repitió, como si no costara nada rasgar la voz de esa manera.

-¿Eres consciente de la cantidad de cosas que vamos a poder hacer ahora gracias a tu, ahora conocida, habilidad? – Preguntó Freddie.

-No le presionen – Intervino Benito – ahora debe practicar para no destrozarse las cuerdas vocales. Carly les reclama en la tienda, la gente se quiere sacar fotos con ustedes.

Seguimos a nuestro manager hasta la pequeña tienda que habíamos improvisado con dos mesas plegables. Benito puso orden cuando vio que la gente estaba empezando a revolucionarse y, en pocos minutos, empezamos a sacarnos fotos con la gente y a firmar autógrafos.

A pesar de tener que firmar en lugares que nuca creí que llegaría a plasmar mi firma (como varias tetas, espaldas e incluso traseros), y de recibir regalos bizarros a más no poder (como unos calzoncillos rojos en los que un chicos había escrito una carta de amor para mí, Sam Puckett), la felicidad que sentía en ese momento no se podía describir con palabras.

-Oye, ¿hay parejas dentro del grupo? – Preguntó un chico con los ojos pintados de negro.

-No – Saltó Cam – salir con Sam sería como salir con mi hermana pequeña.

-Se nota, solo era por saberlo y porque… - Le hizo un gesto a nuestro batería para que se acercara a él – mi amiga lleva babeando por ti todo el concierto – Le dijo al oído.

-¿Quién es tu amiga?

-Está allí, pero es demasiado vergonzosa para acercarse la pobre.

Seguimos la mirada del chico hasta llegar a su amiga. Era bastante mona si soy sincera. Su pelo era rubio oscuro y estaba plagado de mechas de colores, más o menos igual de alta que yo, puede que un poco más. Llevaba unos shorts vaqueros negros, unas Converse negras y una camiseta branca que decía "Esta es mi camiseta de matar zombies" manchada de sangre artificial.

-¡Ataca capitán! – Fue lo que le gritó Brison a Cameron en cuanto analizó a la chica de pies a cabeza.

-Voy a hablar con ella. No me parece justo que por vergüenza la pobre se quede sin foto y sin autógrafo.

* * *

Rodeé la mesa y me acerqué a la chica que estaba apoyada en la barra.

-Me han dicho que te da vergüenza acercarte a nosotros.

-Me agobia toda esa gente dado empujones. ¿Para qué lo hacen si a todos les va a llegar su turno? Nunca lo entenderé.

-Ahora que lo pienso, tienes razón. No parece que seas tan vergonzosa como me han dicho.

-No lo soy. Espera… tú eres Cam, eres el batería del grupo.

-El mismo que viste y calza – Respondí sentándome en el taburete que había junto al suyo.

-Vaya, no me había fijado en que eras tú. Me ha encantado el concierto, de verdad. La canción de los zombies ha sido increíble, sin palabras.

-La idea fue de Brison. Nuca creímos que fuera a salir una canción así de una idea tan rara.

-Pues ha sido brutal. Y en My Heart… se me ponen los pelos de punta solo de pensarlo. Me he puesto a llorar en cuanto Sam ha empezado a cantar el estribillo. Transmite muchísimo cuando canta. Creo que por eso me gusta tanto el grupo, por que cuando las canciones tienen un mensaje que transmitir, lo hacéis al tocar y si no tiene ninguno en concreto, se transmite el buen rollo que tenéis entre vosotros.

-Vaya… muchas gracias.

-Lo siento, tengo el defecto de ser habladora por naturaleza y si el tema de conversación me interesa o me apasiona hablo mucho más todavía – Se disculpó retirándose el pelo de la cara varias veces haciendo que los colores de su pelo bailaran en el proceso.

-No te disculpes. Habla todo lo que quieras, yo también soy hablador por naturaleza. Puedo llegar a ser un poco bocazas incluso.

-Algún día me gustaría poder tocar la batería igual que tú.

-Tampoco soy tan bueno, hay cientos de tíos en el mundo que me dan mil patadas. Pero si quieres empezar a tocar la batería, todo es ponerse. Yo empecé por que necesitaba algo para liberar estrés y al final me di cuenta de que es mi pasión.

-En realidad empecé a tocar hace un par de años.

-¿Tocas la batería? – Asintió con timidez – Oye, cachas. ¿Me pones dos coca colas por favor?

-En seguida tío.

-¿Qué? No voy a dejar que me invites, te acabo de conocer.

-Por eso te invito. Para conocerte mejor.

Sonrió tímidamente y aceptó el refresco.

Sí, quería conocerla mejor pero… curiosamente no tenía intenciones de ligar con ella; solo quería trabar amistad con ella, conocerla más. No todo es ligar en esta vida.

* * *

-Parece ser que Cameron ha ligado – Me dijo Sam al oído para que pudiera oírla bien.

-No está intentando ligar. Si Cam invita a una chica a una cerveza o a una copa es que está ligando con ella. Pero si la invita a un refresco, es que solo quiere hablar.

-Vaya, lo conoces demasiado bien Freddie.

-Es lo que tiene que sea mi mejor amigo, preciosa – Dije guiñándole un ojo.

-Idiota.

-Puede. Pero soy tu idiota.

-Nadie lo niega – Susurró acercándose a mí.

-¡Freddie! - ¿Y ahora que quiere el corta rollos de Benito? - ¡Sam!

-Escuchen. ¡Brad, Brison, vengan acá! ¿Dónde está Cameron?

-En la barra. ¿Qué pasa? Parece que te va a dar un ataque.

-Es que lo que les tengo que contar es para que me de no un ataque, sino uno detrás de otro. Busquen a Cam. Les espero a todos aquí en media hora.

* * *

-Y así fue como la Rubia entró en Lost Bullets – Terminé de contar la historia justo cuando mi teléfono empezó a vibrar, avisándome de que tenía un mensaje.

"_No te queremos interrumpir. Nos vemos en media hora en la tienda. Benito tiene algo que decirnos. _

_Rubia."_

-Bueno, ahora te toca a ti contar una anécdota.

-Está bien, déjame pensar. Esto son dos anécdotas en una. El año pasado les dije a mis padres que me quería hacer un piercing. Digamos que son un tanto… cerrados de mente… mi casa puede llegar a ser un verdadero infierno. A lo que iba. Me prohibieron fervientemente que me perforara el labio o cualquier parte de mi cuerpo y yo, esa misma tarde, fui a una tienda de tatuajes y mientras me estaba haciendo el piercing, vi esta frase escrita en la pared y… me hice esto.

Se puso de pie, se bajó un poco el pantalón por la zona de la cadera y pude ver que tenía tatuada la frase "Weakness Is Our Strenght".

-¿La debilidad es nuestra fuerza?

-Sí. De un modo otro nuestros puntos flacos son los que nos acaban fortaleciendo. La debilidad es nuestra fuerza.

Se sentó de nuevo y sacó el teléfono del bolsillo. Miró la pantalla y, justo antes de tirar el móvil encima de la barra, colgó.

-Que te den, no pienso contestarte.

-¿Puedo preguntarte…?

-¿Quién era? – Me interrumpió antes de que terminara de formular la pregunta – Mi madre o mi padre, a veces me llama uno desde el teléfono de otro. No saben que estoy aquí, me prohibieron venir y me he escapado. Son muy religiosos y cerrados de mente y creen que estos conciertos y la música rock en general son el pecado y el demonio personificados. Quieren que sea como ellos, que me vista como una puritana, que deje de ser como soy y lleve su estilo de vida, es decir, un estilo de vida que no quiero tener y que no me gusta. Cada día es una guerra porque me maquillo, me visto de negro y escucho música rock como puedes ver. Es frustrante. No encajo en ningún grupo de mi instituto porque todos son unos pijos y unos superficiales de mierda, y siempre que he intentado tratar con ellos he acabado mal. Y si no hay nadie que te apoye en el instituto… imagina lo que es no tener a nadie en casa. Darren, el chico que ha dicho que soy vergonzosa, es un chico de mi barrio, pero no va a mi instituto, así que… él es mi único amigo y mi única escapatoria.

-Mira. Mi casa tampoco es que sea lo mejor del mundo. Mi madre es un desastre y su novio ha intentado violar a mi hermana varias veces. Con quince años tuve que madurar mucho para poder cuidar de mi madre y de mi hermana pequeña. Tampoco soy un chico muy popular. La banda, Benito, nuestro manager, y nuestro perro Perrete Sanete son mis únicos amigos. Así que… sé cómo te sientes.

-De los amigos no me quejo. Darren es genial, pero mis padres… - Bajo la vista apenada – El día que Darren vino corriendo a mi casa para enseñarme la canción de Emergency, me sentí tremendamente identificada. No me preguntes por qué, pero la letra me transmitía el mismo sentimiento y lo mismo que pensaba yo cada día sobre mis padres.

-Esa canción hablar de eso, de los problemas que tenemos todos en casa. Habla de ese estado de emergencia que nace cuando quieres sentir odio hacia una persona, pero el vínculo que te une a ella es tan fuerte que no la puedes odiar por completo. Una parte de ti la querrá aunque no quieras. Por eso te sentiste identificada. Bueno… lamentablemente, he de irme si no quiero que me maten. He ha encantado conocerte.

-Espera. Déjame tu teléfono – Se lo di y cuando me lo devolvió vi que había guardado su número en mi agenda con el nombre de Rarita.

-¿Rarita? ¿No será mejor que me digas tu nombre?

-No. Así me aseguro de que nunca te olvidarás de mí.

* * *

-Mira quién está aquí – Bromeó Brison – El ligón de Lost Bullets.

-No te equivoques, no me la quería ligar. Aun así, me ha dado su teléfono.

-Curiosa forma de no ligar tienes tú amigo mío.

-Lo que te pasa es que estás celoso porque tú no pillas cacho ni pagando – Me burlé de nuestro bajista.

-Muchas gracias por defenderme Sam.

-Sin problemas Moreno. Ahora dime, ¿cómo se llama?

-No lo sé. Se ha guardado a sí misma como Rarita.

-Acá están – Como siempre, Benito nos cortó a mitad de conversación – Vengan, hay alguien que quiere hablar con ustedes.

Nuestro manager nos condujo hasta la parte más apartada del bar donde el barullo de la gente apenas se oía. Allí había un tipo vestido de cuero de los pies a la cabeza, con gafas de sol y un sombrero de vaquero.

-Muchachos, les presento a Stan, un viejo amigo mío. Stan, estos son Sam – Acepté la mano que me tendió y la estreché como la haría un verdadero hombre de negocios – Freddie, Cameron, los gemelos Brad y Brison y Carly, nuestra diseñadora de camisetas, cámara durante los conciertos y encargada de la tienda.

-Es un placer conoceros a todos. Como ha dicho Benito, me llamo Stan. Vuestro manager me ha hablado mucho de vosotros y de lo buenos que erais. Pero, como quería comprobar por mi mismo que lo que decía este viejo trotamundos era cierto y ver de lo que erais capaces con mis propios ojos, organicé un concierto aquí. Hoy he podido comprobar que, aunque esté algo mayor, Benito no ha perdido su buen ojo para el talento. Sois realmente buenos chicos, mi más sincera enhorabuena.

-Muchas gracias – Dije llena de orgullo.

-Pero no os he traído aquí solo para daros la enhorabuena. He venido aquí para haceros una oferta. ¿Os gustaría grabar vuestra primera maqueta?

-¿Nosotros? – Preguntó Freddie.

-Sí. Estoy dispuesto a grabar y producir una maqueta de 5 de vuestras canciones. Tengo un estudio de grabación y, sinceramente, el material es muy bueno. Sería cuestión de empezar mañana y, si todo va bien, podríamos tener todo listo para dentro de unos 3 días, 4 a lo sumo. ¿Qué me decís? ¿Aceptáis mi oferta?

-¿Que si aceptamos? ¿Dónde firmo? – Gritó Cameron.

-Me tomaré eso como un sí – Dijo con una risotada – Ir a divertiros y yo concreto todo con Benito.

* * *

Los chicos se habían puesto muy contentos después de la noticia de la maqueta. Sam y Freddie empezaron a tontear, Cam y Brison se pusieron a bailar y Brad y yo nos quedamos en la barra.

No intercambiamos más de dos palabras hasta que llegamos al hotel.

Cuando entramos en la habitación, no me había dado la vuelta todavía y ya me había empotrado contra la puerta. Empezó a besarme de la misma forma que me besaba siempre, entonces hizo algo que no esperaba: me mordió el labio inferior. Nunca antes lo había hecho y mi reacción fue acercarme más a él. Después lamió con cuidado la zona donde habían estado sus dientes y no pude evitar profundizar el beso que él había empezado.

Retiró una mano de mi espalda y la utilizó para retirarme el pelo que me cubría el cuello. Separó sus labios de los míos y los dirigió a mi cuello. No me importó.

Besaba, lamía, mordía. No me importaba. Incliné la cabeza para darle mejor acceso.

Empezó a succionar. No me importó. Sabía que aquello iba a dejar marca. No me importó.

Cuando se separó de mí y vio lo que había hecho, bajó la vista y murmuró:

-Lo siento.

-Brad, ¿te he dicho que pararas mientas lo estabas haciendo?

-No – Negó con la cabeza.

-¿Me he quejado?

-No.

-Pues deja de disculparte y bésame idiota.

Levantó la vista y en su mirada vi más lujuria de la que había visto nunca en unos ojos que me miraban a mí. Cerré la distancia que quedaba entre nosotros. Empezamos a andar a trompicones por la habitación hasta que caímos en la cama. Y justo cuando empezó a meter su mano por debajo de mi camiseta…

-¡MAÑANA A LAS DIEZ Y MEDIA EN LA CARAVANA! – Benito empezó a gritar y a aporrear la puerta.

-¡BENITO ERES UN PUTO CORTA ROLLOS! – Gritó Sam al otro lado de la pared.

-¡LO MISMO DIGO! – Grité.

-Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir – Dijo Brad con un fastidio claramente reflejado en su voz.

Y, aunque dormir no era lo que más ganas tenía de hacer en ese momento, me resigné, me puse el pijama y me volví a meter en la cama.

-¡BUENAS NOCHES! – Gritó Sam desde el otro lado de la pared.

* * *

**Hasta aquí. ¿Qué tal? **

**No tengo nada más que decir salvo que, como siempre, dejéis vuestros reviews con lo que queráis, estamos en un mundo libre.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Besos ^^ **


	14. Una Chica De Grandes Ojos

**Hey, hey, ya estoy aquí. ¿Cómo van las Navidades? Espero que muy bien. Como regalo de fin de año os traigo un nuevo episodio de Lost Bullets y espero que no me odiéis por haber tardado tanto pero no he tenido tiempo de nada estos días y estaba falta de inspiración. En este capítulo hay canción: Sugar, we're going down de Fall Out Boy (Freddie, **_Sam, _todos).** Sin nada más que decir nos vemos abajo.**

**Y, como siempre, iCarly no me pertenece.**

* * *

Benito había acordado con Stan que estaríamos a las once de la mañana en su estudio y así fue. El problema era que no era solo su estudio de grabación, sino que también era su casa. No, no vivía en el estudio, el estudio estaba en su casa. Aquel tipo vivía a las afueras del pueblo en un casoplón de esos que solo ves en los programas de la MTV en los que niños ricos y mimados enseñan sus mansiones. Sam, Cam, los gemelos, Carly y yo nos quedamos pasmadísimos al verla.

Era realmente grande, con jardín delantero y, lo más probable, trasero. Los tres pisos de altura eran evidentes y los dos garajes daban a entender que tenían más de un coche.

-¡Benito! Tan puntual como siempre – Dijo Stan cuando abrió la puerta.

-La ocasión lo requería.

-¿Quién es Stan?

Y entonces se plantó frente a nosotros el mayor monumento de mujer visto jamás por un hombre. Hasta Brad y yo que estamos con las chicas, fuimos incapaces de no babear por ella. Alta no, altísima, morena, ojos verdes, unas curvas de infarto… Un monumento.

-Son los chicos de los que te hablé anoche.

-¿Betsy? – Gritó Benito sin previo aviso.

-¿Benito? ¿En serio sos vos?

-No te puedo creer – Dijo abrazándola – hacía milenios que no sabía nada de ti.

-Desde aquella noche en casa de Berni. A los dos días me fui de Argentina para ir a la universidad en Manhattan.

-Espera – Interrumpió Cameron - ¿esta es tu chica de grandes ojos?

-Sí.

-Definitivamente Benito, eres subnormal – Esta vez fue Brison el que habló.

-Totalmente de acuerdo – Y Brad y yo apoyamos su moción.

Aquel monumento de persona, porque no había otro modo de describirla, era la chica que estaba colada por Benito. La chica de la anécdota que nos contó al empezar la gira. Betsy, la chica de ojos grande y, tal y como nos dijo nuestro manager, con un buen par de tetas.

-¿Os conocéis? – Preguntó Stan que estaba completamente perdido.

-Éramos amigos de pequeños. Pasamos toda la adolescencia juntos, éramos muy buenos amigos. Después yo me fui de Argentina y perdí el contacto con él.

-¿Están casados? – Preguntó Benito.

-Prometidos – Dijo ella enseñando su anillo – nos casamos en Octubre.

-Me alegro por ustedes – No Benito, no te alegras. Todos sabemos que te estás cagando en toda tu corte celestial en estos momentos.

-Pero bueno, no os quedéis en la puerta, pasad.

Aceptamos la invitación y entramos en la casa. Si por fuera parecía grande, por dentro lo era más todavía. Solo el salón ya era como todo mi apartamento.

-¿Queréis tomar algo? ¿Agua, limonada, café, cerveza? ¡No os quedéis ahí parados! – Soltó una fuerte risotada – Estáis en vuestra casa.

-Haremos una cosa – Dijo Betsy – Vosotros id a dar una vuelta por la casa mientras nosotros terminamos de organizarlo todo y, en una media hora, bajad aquí e iremos al estudio que está en el sótano. ¿Os parece bien?

-Perfecto – Dijo Sam - ¡Vamos! – Me agarró de la mano y empezó a correr escaleras arriba.

No era lo más apropiado de hacer puesto que n teníamos ninguna confianza con Stan y Betsy, pero… ¿A quién quiero engañar? Me encanta su espontaneidad y sus arrebatos de locura. Nunca deja de sorprenderme.

Sam abrió cada puerta de cada piso de la casa a una velocidad tal, que me sorprendería mucho que hubiera mirado dentro de las habitaciones. Ninguna puerta había estado abierta más de dos segundos. Salvo una.

-Mira esto Freddie.

En la habitación había una pared llena de las entradas de todos los conciertos a los que Stan había ido. Era como un muro de la fama. Había entradas de bandas míticas como AC/DC, U2, Led Zeppelin; cantantes como Elton John, Billy Joel; y entradas de grupos poco conocidos y desconocidos. En esa parte del mural, estaba la entrada de nuestro concierto del día anterior.

-¿Estamos en el muro de la fama de Stan? – Gritó Sam cuando se la señalé.

-Sí, y podéis estar orgullosos.

-Vaya Betsy, no sabíamos que estabas aquí.

-Tranquilo Freddie. Stan solo pone en esa pared a grupos desconocidos que sabe que tarde o temprano triunfarán. Pocas veces es equivoca y, francamente, si os va a grabar y a producir la maqueta, no es por compasión. Es por que sabe lo que se hace – Y, sin más, se dio y la vuelta y se fue.

Busqué a Sam con la mirada y la vi curioseando las fotos que había colgadas en las otras paredes. Era tremendamente gracioso verla ponerse de puntillas para llegar a ver bien las que estaban en puntos más elevados. Era como un niño pequeño tratando de alcanzar un tarro de galletas de encima de la nevera. Adorable, no hay otra palabra para describirlo.

-No te haces una idea de las ganas que tengo de besarte ahora mismo – Pensé en voz alta.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué, qué?

-¿Por qué tienes ganas de besarme? Acabas de decirlo.

Pienso en voz alta y no me doy cuenta.

-¿Acaso necesito un motivo concreto para querer besar a mi novia? – Dije acercándome a ella.

-La gente normal suele tener motivos.

-Simplemente me apetece.

-No me parece suficiente – Empezó a remolonear.

-Está bien, pues no te beso – Salí de la habitación con una maliciosa sonrisa en la cara.

-No, espera.

* * *

Empecé a correr con intenciones de saltarle en la espalda pero, antes de que pudiera hacerlo, se dio la vuelta y me atrapó en pleno vuelo para después empotrarme contra la pared. Estoy segura de que el golpe retumbó por toda la casa, pero, curiosamente, no me hice daño al impactar contra el muro. Todo lo contrario. Me puse a cien por hora.

Parecía que más que besarme quisiera comerme viva, algo comprensible. No malinterpretéis mis palabras. El ser humano tiene ciertas… necesidades, las cuales Freddie y yo hacía mucho que no saciábamos. No me quejo, hace muy poco que estamos juntos oficialmente, sin besos esporádicos y sin sentimiento alguno; no estaba en mis planes acostarme con él así a bote pronto…

Acostarme con él… Ahora que lo pienso con calma, suena muy vacío, sin nada detrás del acto. Tener sexo por tener sexo. Para calmar el calentón y ya está. Y, ahora que lo pienso, cuando pase lo que tenga que pasar con Freddie no será sexo por sexo (como nuestra primera vez). Será con sentimiento, puede que hasta con… ¿amor?

Amor. Que extraño se me hacía que aquella palabra pasara por mi cabeza, teniendo en cuenta el poco que había recibido en mi corta vida. Pero era inevitable, poco a poco lo iba sintiendo por él y, probablemente, él por mí. El mero hecho de pensarlo, hizo que sonriera como una idiota.

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó al ver mi cara.

-¿Sinceramente? Yo diría que casi amor – Y salí corriendo escaleras abajo.

Cuando llegué abajo, ya estaban todos en la cocina.

-Bueno, ahora que estamos todos – Dijo Stan – seguidme y os llevaré al estudio. Tenemos mucho trabajo por delante.

Seguimos al viejo vestido de cuero hasta unas escaleras que habíamos pasado por alto. En las paredes había más fotos como las de la habitación del muro de la fama y, al final de las escaleras de madera, estaba el estudio. Era enorme.

La sala de mandos, una mesa llena de comida, una sala enorme con un montón de instrumentos al otro lado de un cristal y dos más pequeñas para los cantantes. Por el suelo había alfombras para insonorizar y en las paredes más fotos y algún que otro disco que se había producido allí.

-Bienvenidos a vuestro lugar de trabajo. Porque esto no es un parque de atracciones – Por primera vez desde que lo habíamos conocido, Stan se puso serio – es como una oficina para un trabajador de una empresa y como un autobús para el conductor. Sí, hay muchos instrumentos y muchas ganas, pero estos días vais a trabajar como negros. Tocaréis hasta que os duelan los dedos, os salgan callos en las manos y no podáis mover las piernas y cantaréis hasta que os duela tanto la garganta que no querréis volver a ver un micrófono en toda vuestra vida.

-Me estoy empezando a replantear eso de grabar – Dijo Cameron.

-No les asustes Stan, esto no es el ejército – Le regañó su prometida – vais a trabajar muy duro, pero tranquilos que no saldréis de aquí en silla de ruedas, con las manos vendadas y una laringitis de caballo. Si necesitáis un descanso decidlo, si una canción no os sale bien, no os frustréis y pasad a otra. Pero, ante todo, disfrutad y sed vosotros mismos igual que en el escenario. La esencia de una banda no está en lo que transmiten su música, sino en lo que transmiten los músicos a través de esta.

-Grabarán cinco canciones – Esta vez fue Benito el que tomó el relevo de la conversación – esto nos llevará unos cuatro días, cinco si tenemos complicaciones de algún tipo. Eso significa que tendrán que estar aquí todos los días a las ocho de la mañana y estar trabajando hasta la noche. Una maqueta de cinco canciones tarda en grabarse un mes y nosotros no tenemos tanto tiempo, así que tendrán que hacer el sacrificio de madrugar y trabajar duro hasta que esté lista. ¿Me han entendido?

Todos asentimos con una clara decisión en el rostro aunque, por dentro, nos estábamos durmiendo solo de pensar en todo lo que se nos venía encima.

-Stan se encargará de la grabación, edición y montaje de las diferentes pistas que graben para que, finalmente, estén las canciones listas. Mientras tanto, Betsy se encargará del diseño del disco. De la portada, el libreto con las letras de las canciones y todas esas cosas. Y ustedes se encargarán de lo más esencial de todo el proceso. La música. ¿Qué me dicen?

-¿Cuándo empezamos? – Dijo Brison dando un salto.

-Ahora mismo – Dijo Stan - ¿Queréis tocar alguna canción para ir entrando en calor?

-Está bien – Dijo Freddie.

-Vale, entrad ahí dentro y preparaos, cuando estéis listo me lo decís, hacemos la prueba de sonido y empezamos. Sentíos libres de moveros, coged los micros normales y comportaos como si fuera un concierto, no os cortéis un pelo, chicos.

-Si no os importa estaré dentro con vosotros sacando un par de fotos – Dijo Betsy con la cámara colgada al cuello.

Nos metimos en la sala, afinamos los instrumentos, calentamos un poco la voz e hicimos las pruebas de sonido. Benito descubrió el panel de los focos que había en la sala y empezó a juguetear con ellos para que nos sintiéramos como en un escenario de verdad. Entonces empezamos a tocar.

**Am I more than you bargained for yet **

**I've been dying to tell you anything you want to hear **

**Cause that's just who I am this week **

**Lie in the grass, next to the mausoleum **

**I'm just a notch in your bedpost **

**But you're just a line in a song **

_(A notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song) _

Drop a heart, break a name

**We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team **

We're going down, down in an earlier round

And Sugar, we're going down swinging

I'll be your number one with a bullet

A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

We're going down, down in an earlier round

And Sugar, we're going down swinging

I'll be your number one with a bullet

A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

_Is this more than you bargained for yet _

_Oh don't mind me I'm watching you two from the closet _

_Wishing to be the friction in your jeans _

_Isn't it messed up how I'm just dying to be him _

_I'm just a notch in your bedpost _

_But you're just a line in a song _

**(Notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song) **

Drop a heart, break a name

_We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team _

We're going down, down in an earlier round

And Sugar, we're going down swinging

I'll be your number one with a bullet

A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

We're going down, down in an earlier round

And Sugar, we're going down swinging

I'll be your number one with a bullet

A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

**Down, down in an earlier round **

**And Sugar, we're going down swinging **

**I'll be your number one with a bullet **

**A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it **

**We're going down, down in an earlier round** _(Take aim at myself) _

**And Sugar, we're going down swinging** _(Take back what you said)_

**I'll be your number one with a bullet** _(Take aim at myself)_

**A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it **

_We're going down, down_ **(down, down) **

_Down, down_ **(down, down)**

_We're going down, down_ **(down, down) **

_A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it _

We're going down, down in an earlier round (Take aim at myself)

And Sugar, we're going down swinging (Take back what you said)

I'll be your number one with a bullet (Take aim at myself)

A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it.

Durante la canción, Betsy nos hizo bastantes fotos, o eso me pareció a mí.

La miré. Sonreía de oreja a oreja y en sus ojos pude ver reflejada una tremenda emoción en forma de chispas y brillos. Entonces dijo algo que no esperábamos pero que nos cargó las pilas a todos:

-Ahora entiendo por qué estáis aquí.

* * *

**Hasta aquí. ¿Qué tal? Siento la espera otra vez, de verdad. No me puedo parar demasiado que tengo mil cosas que hacer, desearos a todos un feliz 2013 y daros las gracias por haber estado siguiendo mis historias durante todo el 2012. Espero que este año sea igual y que mis historias no os decepcionen.**

**Como siempre, dejad vuestros reviews con lo que queráis, estamos en un mundo libre.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Besos ^^ **


	15. Demostradles De Qué Sois Capaces

**Hey, hey, ya estoy aquí. Siento que haya pasado tanto tiempo pero los exámenes no me dejaban tiempo para nada... Pero ya he vuelto y no voy a parar hasta que acabe, prometido. Nos vemos abajo.**

**Y, como siempre, iCarly no me pertenece.**

* * *

Aquella mañana nos levantamos muy temprano, teníamos que estar a las 8 de la mañana en casa de Stan para empezar a trabajar en nuestra maqueta, tal y como acordamos el día anterior. El único que no se había levantado era Benito, que consideraba que no era bueno que nos acompañara al estudio por el tema de la presión y todo eso, pero la verdad era que no quería levantarse de la cama; y decirlo directamente quedaba un poco irresponsable.

Desayunamos todos, las chicas, los gemelos, Cam y yo, en la cafetería del hotel donde nos alojábamos y pusimos rumbo hacia casa de Stan. Cam conducía la caravana por las calles de la ciudad como si llevara años viviendo allí y nosotros, mientras tanto, ultimábamos los detalles de la lista de canciones.

-La de Sugar deberíamos incluirla, ayer nos salió perfecta y es bastante animada - Dijo Cam desde el asiento del conductor.

-Y la que terminamos de componer hace unos días también.

-Brison tiene razón - Apuntó Carly - pero, si me dejáis opinar, yo creo que también sería buena idea incluir una canción lenta. Así la gente sabrá que no solo componéis buenas canciones rápidas, sino que, además, escribís unas baladas increíbles como la de My Heart.

-Yo apoyo esa moción - Dije.

-Freddie, tu canción también es muy buena.

-¿Qué canción Sam? - Intente hacerme el loco a pesar de que sabía perfectamente de lo que estaba hablando.

-No te hagas el tonto, te he escuchado tararearla varias noches seguidas y es muy buena. Nos la puedes enseñar esta misma tarde en un descanso, nos la aprendemos y la grabamos. Encima es una balada, algo hardcore, pero balada al fin y al cabo.

-Freddie, tus canciones secretas son siempre las mejores - Intervino Brad - y si Sam dice que es buena, es porque lo es.

-Está bien, os la enseñaré. De todas formas iba a hacerlo tarde o temprano, necesito de Brad y su habilidad para hacer screamo en una parte.

-Vale, recapitulemos - Dijo Brison cogiendo la libreta - tenemos la de Sugar, la canción de los "caza fortunas" y la de Freddie; nos faltan dos.

-Yo he empezado a componer una lenta, Carly me ha estado ayudando - Dijo Sam - me gustaría incluirla en la maqueta.

Me encantaba cuando se ponía así, como una niña pequeña. Me encantaba cuando pedía algo en voz baja y mirando al suelo a la vez que sus mejillas adoptaban un tono rosado, y después levantaba la vista y te miraba fijamente con esos enormes e hipnotizantes ojos azules. Esos momentos eran especiales no solo porque no se vieran muy a menudo, sino porque mostraban una parte de la verdadera Sam.

-O sea que tengo una novia compositora y no lo sabía.

-No soy compositora - Se excusó Carly apresuradamente - estuve un par de años tocando el violín y he aportado un par de frases a la canción, pero todo el trabajo es de Sam. Un muy buen trabajo, un mensaje triste, pero un gran trabajo.

-Tranquila Rubia, incluiremos tu canción.

-¿Y la última? - Pregunté - Supongo que la elegiremos sobre la marcha ¿no?

-No nos queda otra porque ya hemos llegado.

* * *

Lo primero que vimos al bajar de la furgoneta fue a Stan, vestido de cuero y tela vaquera, con gafas de sol aunque todavía era de noche, fumando un cigarro. Todo normal, todo salvo su cara. La expresión de su cara. Seria, fría como un témpano de hielo; la piel se me puso de gallina solo con verla.

-Puntuales - Dijo mirando su enorme reloj de muñeca - me gusta eso. Tengo muchas ideas para vuestra maqueta, diseño, difusión..., admito que ha sido una noche muy productiva. Pero no os quedéis en la puerta, pasad. Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Nos adentramos en la mansión y bajamos las escaleras que llevaban al estudio. Allí nos esperaba Betsy junto a una mesa llena de comida hasta los topes. Nada más verla, aunque acabábamos de desayunar, me abalancé sobre ella y me metí tres magdalenas de chocolate en la boca.

-¡Sam, te vas a atragantar! - Gritó Betsy alarmada al ver aquello.

-Tranquila - Me defendió Freddie al ver que no era capaz de pronunciar palabra - lo hace muy a menudo. Es una zampadora experta.

-Ewstaz magdawenaz ewstan delifiosas.

-Me alegro de que te gusten, las he preparado yo.

-Chicas ahora no es momento para intercambiar recetas de repostería, tenemos trabajo - Intervino Stan.

-Lo siento cariño - Se disculpó Betsy.

-Tranquila, puedes mandarle la receta a mi hermano Spencer. Tiene una curiosa obsesión por las tartas de fruta y la repostería.

-Está bien - Gritó Stan cual capitán del ejército - esto es lo que haremos. A la sobrina de un compañero de trabajo de Betsy se le dan muy bien los ordenadores y se ha ofrecido a crearos vuestra propia página web. Estuvo en vuestro concierto la otra noche y le encanta vuestra música por lo que accedió en cuanto se lo ofrecimos. Gracias a la web conseguiremos que la gente pueda escuchar vuestras canciones y comprar la maqueta y... Los diseños de Carly - Dijo echándole una mirada complaciente a mi mejor amiga, que tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿Lo estás diciendo de verdad?

-Sí. Así que ya sabes lo que te toca hacer, pequeña.

-Tengo muchos diseños en mente, me voy a poner a ello ya mismo. Muchas gracias Stan.

Cam le dio las llaves de Bebé y fue corriendo a coger sus cosas. Stan, siguió con su explicación.

-Siguiente punto. He visto las fotos que sacó mi mujer ayer y algunas son muy buenas, así que las usaremos de fondo en las páginas del libreto de las letras. Sin embargo os vamos a tener que sacar más fotos para la web y la carátula y la parte trasera del CD.

-No creo que sea un problema, la cámara me adora - Se pavoneó Brison sacando músculo y haciendo gala de su poca modestia.

-Por último, ¿tenéis claras las canciones que vais a grabar?

-Tenemos claras cuatro. La de Sugar que tocamos ayer, una que terminamos de componer hace unos días, una balada en la que estoy trabajando y otra balada un poco más hardcore que está escribiendo Freddie. Nos falta una por elegir.

-Una que cantéis ambos más o menos por igual.

-Bueno, ya la decidiremos. ¿Empezamos?

Entramos en la pecera y empezamos a afinar instrumentos, calentar voces, estirar los músculos y elegir el orden de las canciones.

-Escuchad chicos. He conectado y colocado todo de forma que lo escucheis todo por los auriculares, es decir, las guitarras las he conectado directamente a la mesa de mezclas para que no necesitéis amplificadores. El problema es que la batería es acústica y necesita micros para poder grabar.

-¿Cuál es el problema? - Pregunté.

-El problema Sam, es que los micros de la batería captarían también la voz y viceversa; por eso Freddie y tú os tenéis que meter en esas dos antesalas. La puerta es de cristal así que será como si estuvierais en la misma sala, pero es el único modo de que no se mezclen sonidos.

-Sin problemas - Dijimos Freddie y yo entrando en nuestras respectivas zonas de trabajo.

-¿Empezamos con la prueba de sonido?

* * *

Tres horas más tarde seguíamos intentando grabar la canción de Sugar, We're Gong Down. Stan era un tipo muy exigente y parecía ser que tenía un oído privilegiado, pues lo que a nosotros nos sonaba a orquesta filarmónica de Londres a él le sonaba a porquería, a un trabajo de aficionados. Le sonaba a mierda, hablando claro.

-Vamos chicos, una vez más.

-¿Otra vez? - Se quejó Sam.

-Sí, otra vez.

-Pero si suena bien - Esta vez fui yo el que se quejó y eso que no lo hago nunca.

-No suena bien Freddie. Os vais del tiempo, hay veces que tu guitarra y la de Brad van a destiempo la una de la otra; cuando a Cam se le cae una baqueta, parece que no, pero el sonido no es igual hasta que no coge otra. Brison, afina el bajo. Sé que estáis cansados, pero este es vuestro billete a la fama, tenéis que tomaros la cosa con ganas.

A pesar de sus palabras de aliento, estábamos cansados y ver que aquella canción que el día anterior nos había salido tan bien ahora nos salía tan mal nos desmotivaba mucho.

¿Y si no éramos tan buenos como decía la gente? ¿Y si en realidad no valemos para esto? Esas eran las preguntas que rondaban nuestras cabezas en ese momento. Me sentía un poco hipócrita porque con mi música, con nuestra música, nuestras canciones, queríamos transmitirle a la gente un mensaje. Ese mensaje se componía de dos partes: ser fuertes y no rendirse ante nada, por muy dura que fuera la batalla; y en ese momento, solo tenía ganas de irme a casa.

-Quitaos de la cabeza lo que estáis pensando chicos - Me sorprendí al escuchar la voz de Carly a través de los auriculares - vosotros sabéis tan bien como yo que no es cierto. Es el primer día de trabajo y estáis nerviosos, pero eso no quiere decir que no estéis hechos para la música.

-Entra en la pecera y díselo a la cara Carly - Le susurró Betsy al oído poniendo las manos sobre sus hombros.

Mi vecina entro en la sala, se plantó en el centro y nos miró a todos con una decisión que nunca antes había visto en ella.

-Os he apoyado desde el principio. No os hacéis una idea de lo que han mejorado vuestros directos desde que empezasteis hace unos meses hasta hoy; y probablemente tampoco seáis conscientes de lo que habéis madurado y de que eso se refleja en vuestras canciones. ¿No creéis que el hecho de que estéis hoy aquí, en este estudio, significa algo? Si Stan os está haciendo repetir una y otra y otra vez la misma canción es porque sabe que tenéis el potencial y la capacidad suficiente la hacerlo; solo tenéis que sacarlo.

Se hizo el silencio en la habitación. La decisión de las palabras de Carly, que no solía comportarse de ese modo, estaba siendo asimilada por nuestros cerebros.

-Yo quería demostrarle al mundo que valía para algo más que para estudiar y vestir a la última. Puedo diseñar camisetas y le estoy cogiendo el gustillo a eso de la cámara. Vosotros les queríais demostrar a vuestros padres que erais capaces de vivir de la música, que sois buenos y valéis para esto. ¿Seguís queriendo hacerlo?

No pronunció una palabra más. Salió de la pecera, volvió a la sala de control y se acercó de nuevo al micro:

-Demostradles a todos quiénes son Lost Bullets.

* * *

**Hasta aquí. Sé que no es muy largo, pero ando falta de inspiración. El próximo será más largo y tendrá muchas sorpresas :D**

**Nada más que decir salvo que, como siempre dejéis vuestros reviews con lo que queráis, estamos en un mundo libre.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Besos ^^ **


	16. Be The Music

**Hey, hey, ya estoy aquí. Muchas gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior aunque sé que no fue el mejor del mundo. Espero que este quede mejor :) Vais a tener que escuchar una canción, que será...redoble de tambores... Bring me to life de Evanescence (Lo que está en negrita lo canta Sam, Freddie lo que está en normal y Brad hace el screamo). Nos vemos abajo.**

**Y, como siempre, iCarly y las canciones no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Después del discurso de Carly se nos cargaron las pilas al máximo y, tras un par de intentos más, la canción de Sugar, we're going down ya estaba grabada y nosotros exhaustos. Me sentí anciano, solo era la primera canción y tenía la sensación de haber dado quince conciertos seguidos.

-Está bien chicos, vamos a tomarnos un descanso de media hora mientras acabo de retocar la canción y seguimos.

Todos se quedaron en el estudio y yo salí a tomar un poco el aire al jardín trasero. Pocos minutos después, llegó Sam con dos vasos, un termo lleno de café o cacao supongo y un plato de fresas con chocolate.

-Deberías comer algo o te desplomarás - Dijo dejando todo sobre la mesa y sentándose sobre mis piernas.

-No tengo hambre, Sam.

-Eso no es excusa, tómate un vaso de cacao aunque sea. No quiero que te de un mareo en medio de la grabación y tengamos que acabar en urgencias. Además, está todo delicioso - Se llevó una de las fresas a la boca.

-Ya te he dicho que no voy a comer nada.

Cuando quería podía ser muy tozudo, pero Sam lo era mucho más que yo. Sin previo aviso, me agarro la cara con sus pequeñas manos y empezó a besarme apasionada, salvaje y violentamente. Entonces, con una habilidad increíble, utilizó su lengua para pasarme un trozo de fresa bañada con chocolate en mi boca. Nunca nadie había hecho eso antes conmigo y aunque, cuando me hablaban de ello me resultaba desagradable, en ese momento me pareció la cosa más sexy del mundo.

-Chocolate - Dije con voz de atontado cuando se separó de mí.

-¿Ves como están buenas?

-Oye - Susurré restregando mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y su hombro, como un gato en busca de mimos - ¿me das otra?

-Te ha gustado la habilidad de mamita, ¿verdad?

-Es posible...

-Uy, me parece que no tienes tantas ganas de que lo haga como dices - Odiaba que se pusiera en plan puñetero y seductor, pero a la vez me encantaba.

-Sí, sí que quiero.

-¿Cómo se piden las cosas?

-¿En serio me vas a hacer suplicar?

-No. Solo voy a hacer que pidas las cosas con educación - Empezó a pasarse la pequeña fruta por los labios haciendo que estos quedaran impregnados de chocolate. Si quería seducirme... Lo estaba consiguiendo, y temía que mi mini yo me jugara una mala pasada.

-Por favor Sam, ¿me das otra fresa?

Dicho y hecho. Estrelló sus labios contra los míos. Lamí con cuidado el chocolate que los manchaba a la vez que agarraba su cintura con fuerza; ella repitió en mismo movimiento y me pasó la fresa. Automáticamente, mini yo decidió ponerse... Juguetón.

-Vaya, parece ser que alguien se alegra de verme - Sí, lo había notado. Suplicar no me había servido de nada.

-Lo siento.

-¿Por qué?

-No debe ser muy cómodo para ti que me pase esto, así de repente.

-En realidad... Me gusta. Si te pasa eso, es porque algo estoy haciendo bien.

-Demasiado bien, diría yo.

Se le escapó una carcajada.

-He devuelto a tu amiguito a la vida. ¿Otra fresa?

Entonces se me encendió la bombilla. Al decir aquello, Sam hizo que supiera cual podía ser la última canción de la maqueta.

-Tengo una idea. Ven, corre.

Me cargué a Sam en el hombro ignorando sus gritos y quejas, y bajé de nuevo al estudio. Por suerte, todos seguían allí devorando todo lo que había en la mesa de comida que había preparado Betsy.

-¡Chicos, tengo una propuesta! - Grité dejando a Sam en el suelo.

-Difara - Dijo Cam, soltando una cantidad inhumana de migas por la boca.

-¿Qué os parece incluir Bring me to life en la maqueta? Sé que no hemos ensayado mucho, pero es una gran canción, de las mejores que hemos compuesto.

-¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido esa idea? - Preguntó Brison emocionado. Prácticamente había escrito él toda la letra.

"Ah, muy sencillo. Estaba enrollándome con Sam, tuve una pequeña erección y se me ocurrió que podríamos tocar esa canción" Sería demasiado para ellos saber la verdadera versión de los hecho, así que me limité a decir:

-Las fresas con chocolate de Betsy me han inspirado.

* * *

Agradecí en secreto que Freddie no contara la verdad. Sinceramente, él no era el único que se había puesto "feliz" con mi locura de pasarle las fresas; a mí también me había pasado. Soy humana y tengo mis necesidades, pero no esperaba que aquello provocara esa reacción en mi cuerpo ni en el suyo. No quiero ni pensar qué habría pasado si en vez de aquí, hubiéramos estado en el hotel... ¡Has dicho que no quieres pensarlo, Sam!

-¿Seguimos chicos? Vamos a grabar esa canción que ha dicho Freddie.

-Sí, pero necesitamos un piano para el principio de la canción - Informó Brad.

-Sin problemas, dadme un minuto y os lo preparo. Podéis ir entrando en la pecera ya.

-Esta noche charla de chicas urgente - Le susurré a Carly al oído antes de meterme en la habitación.

Con una maña y una velocidad increíbles, Stan colocó en soporte del piano a mi altura, colocó el instrumento encima y le conectó todos cables necesarios para que funcionara. Acto seguido volvió a la mesa de control, nos ecualizó y dio el visto bueno para que empezáramos a tocar.

-Aviso de antemano. Hace milenios que no toco el piano así que estoy un poco oxidada. Ruegos, quejas y preguntas a mi madre.

Coloqué las manos sobre las teclas, empecé a tocar y mis dedos se enredaron una y otra vez hasta que no pude más y, de pura rabia, le di un manotazo al piano.

-Cinco minutos - Grité por el micro - y no me molestéis, por favor.

Fui al fondo de la pequeña habitación, me hice un ovillo en la esquina y agarré el colgante que colgaba de mi cuello. Segundos más tarde se formó una imagen en mi cabeza.

Una yo de unos nueve años estaba sentada frente a un piano de cola. Al lado de la niña había un hombre sentado: mi padre.

Yo trataba de tocar la canción Your Song, pero todos mis intentos eran en vano puesto que no paraba de equivocarme. Movida por esa facilidad para frustrarme que me caracterizaba de pequeña, golpeé las teclas del piano con mis pequeños puños cerrados.

-No puedo hacerlo, es demasiado difícil – Refunfuñé.

-Tranquila pequeña – Susurró dibujando círculos en mi espalda con su mano – es una canción complicada. Solo necesitas practicar más y no rendirte.

-Pero ya he practicado mucho y siempre me equivoco en la misma parte. Es imposible que me salga papá.

-Mira – Sus dedos comenzaron a bailar entre las teclas de ébano y marfil del piano, tocando la melodía que tanto se me resistía – cuando yo era pequeño esta canción se me hacía muy complicada de tocar, pero mi padre me dijo algo que he intentado cumplir siempre que toco el piano o cualquier otro instrumento.

-¿Qué te dijo? – Pregunté mirando embelesada sus manos.

-Me dijo: La música nace para todos, pero no todos nacen para la música. Si has nacido para la música, como tú, ella llegará a ti, solo has de dejar que lo haga. Deja que la música te posea, cuando toques, cuando cantes… sé la música. Y eso es lo debes hacer pequeña, deja que la música mueva tus hilos mientras tocas. Yo lo hice y nunca he disfrutado tanto en mi vida como en esos momentos.

Paró de tocar.

-Inténtalo tú princesa.

Abrí los ojos y me retiré las dos lágrimas que rodaban por mis mejillas con el dorso de la mano. Me levanté del suelo, me puse los auriculares y me acerqué al micro.

-Estoy lista.

Todos se pusieron en sus sitios y Stan levantó el brazo para darnos el visto bueno.

Besé el colgante, cerré los ojos y dejé que la música me poseyera tal y como mi padre había dicho; pero no solo eso, sino que dejé que el deseo de devolverlo a la vida tomara control de mi cuerpo junto con la música. Y empecé a tocar.

**How can you see into my eyes like open doors **

**Leading you down into my core **

**Where I've become so numb **

**Without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold **

**Until you find it there and lead it back home **

Wake me up

**Wake me up inside **

I can't wake up

**Wake me up inside **

Save me

**Call my name and save me from the dark **

Wake me up

**Bid my blood to run **

I can't wake up

**Before I come undone **

Save me

**Save me from the nothing I've become **

**Now that I know what I'm without **

**You can't just leave me **

**Breathe into me and make me real **

**Bring me to life **

Wake me up

**Wake me up inside **

I can't wake up

**Wake me up inside **

Save me

**Call my name and save me from the dark **

Wake me up

**Bid my blood to run **

I can't wake up

**Before I come undone **

Save me

**Save me from the nothing I've become **

**Bring me to life**

I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside

**Bring me to life**

**Frozen inside without your touch **

**Without your love darling **

**Only you are the life among the dead **

All this time I can't believe I couldn't see

Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me

**I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems **

**Got to open my eyes to everything **

Without a thought without a voice without a soul

**Don't let me die here **

_There must be something more _

**Bring me to life **

Wake me up

**Wake me up inside **

I can't wake up

**Wake me up inside **

Save me

**Call my name and save me from the dark **

Wake me up

**Bid my blood to run **

I can't wake up

**Before I come undone **

Save me

**Save me from the nothing I've become **

**Bring me to life **

**I've been living a lie, **_there's nothing inside_

**Bring me to life**

* * *

Todos miramos a la Rubia mientras cantaba el último verso de la canción. Siempre había tenido problemas para mantener aquella nota y, en ese instante, lo estaba haciendo a la perfección. La verdad era que todos lo habíamos hecho a la perfección con esa canción, sin excepción alguna, y la sensación era tremendamente gratificante.

Cuando Lost Bullets quería funcionar bien, funcionaba bien.

-¡Dios mío! Ha sido increíble – Una voz femenina resonó por toda la pecera – la gente va a adorar esa canción y si en directo suena igual… Sin palabras.

-Chicos, ¿podéis salir un momento? Quiero presentaron a alguien.

Dejé las baquetas sobre la caja, me quité los auriculares y salí de detrás de la batería del estudio. A través del cristal vi que había una chica rubia con un gorro con orejas de gato de espaldas a nosotros hablando con Stan. Estaba seguro de que había oído aquella voz antes.

-Chicos, quiero presentaros a Scarlet, nuestra informática.

Cuando Scarlet se dio la vuelta me quedé parado. Era la chica del bar de la otra noche, la del pelo de colores.

-Vaya, así que ese es tu nombre, ¿verdad Rarita? – Dije con una media sonrisa.

* * *

**Hasta aquí. ¿Qué tal? No tenía pensado volver a meter a ese personaje en la historia, pero me cae bien y se me han ocurrido muchas ideas en este mes que no he podido escribir así que… veremos cómo se desarrolla la historia.**

**No tengo nada más que decir salvo que, como siempre, dejéis vuestros reviews con lo que queráis, estamos en un mundo libre.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Besos ^^**


	17. Miradas

**Hey, hey, ya estoy aquí y dejo que me odiéis con toda vuestra alma por tardar tanto. Juro que estas pausas tan largas entre capítulo y capítulo no son porque yo quiera, es la Universidad, tengo muchos trabajos, muchos deberes y muchos exámenes cosa que me quita todo mi tiempo libre. Trataré de subir más a menudo, lo prometo. Por otro lado, si no recuerdo mal, Comunidad Fan, me pidió que hiciera un listado con las canciones que he utilizado en Lost Bullets y en Lost Bullets: Life On The Road, así que, nada más suba este capítulo la tendréis en mi perfil y la iré actualizando cada vez que ponga una canción nueva. Nos vemos abajo.**

**Y, como siempre, iCarly no me pertenece.**

* * *

-Parece ser que sí que tienes nombre.

-Hola, Cam.

Cuando me vio se acercó a mí corriendo y, dando un salto, se enganchó a mi cuerpo como si fuera un koala, cosa que me sorprendió mucho teniendo en cuenta que solo había hablado con ella una vez hacía un par de noches.

-Vaya… yo también me alegro de verte.

-Menos mal que la otra noche no babeabas por él – Dijo Brison dándole un ligero codazo a Freddie.

-No babeaba – Se soltó dando un salto – pero me calló muy bien y pensaba que no le iba a ver más. Me dijeron que tenía que diseñar una web para un grupo, pero no me dijeron para cuál. ¿He dicho ya que no babeaba por él?

-Bueno, visto lo visto, no necesitas que te presente, Scarlet – Intervino Stan.

-No, tranquilo, puedo presentarme yo sola. Soy Scarlet y voy a ser vuestra diseñadora web. Además soy fan absoluta de vuestro grupo, cosa que considero bastante buena teniendo en cuenta que podréis tener una opinión externa de alguien que os ha seguido desde siempre. Y soy joven, por lo que me llevo bien con la gente joven.

-Iba a decir que tenías pinta de anti social, pero viendo cómo has saludado a Cam y tu don de gentes, creo que voy a cambiar de opinión – Dijo Sam.

-No soy anti social, Sam, soy vergonzosa. Por cierto, mira – Le puso el brazo delante de las narices – de punta tengo los pelos. Esa canción es una pasada, la música, la letra y la voz; creo que va a tener una buena acogida entre la gente.

-Es bueno saberlo. Intentamos no salirnos de nuestro estilo pero, a la vez, intentamos hacer que cada canción sea diferente – Explicó Brad.

-Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea. Ahora me pondré con todo el tema de la web y una vez tenga un diseño hecho y definido, haré una página de perfil de cada uno de vosotros, incluso de Carly…

-¿De mí? – La cortó al oír su nombre.

-Claro que de ti. La gente quiere saber más sobre ti y tus camisetas. Voy a poner una sección en la que la gente podrá ver tus diseños e incluso comprarlos.

-Vaya… Me siento importante.

-Porque lo eres, pequeña – Dijo Brad abrazándola por detrás.

-Bueno chicos, ya está bien de cháchara – Stan cortó la conversación de raíz – cada uno a su puesto de trabajo. ¿Qué canción grabaremos ahora?

* * *

Elegimos una de las canciones que decidimos incluir en la maqueta y empezamos a grabarla. Todo iba perfecto salvo una cosa: el ritmo. El encargado de marcarnos el ritmo tenía la cabeza y los ojos en otro sitio. Exacto, en Scarlet. Cameron no había parado de mirarla desde que habíamos empezado a tocar. La chica se había recogido el pelo en una coleta desenfadada, dejando sueltas algunas greñas y mechones de colores; mordisqueaba la tapa del bolígrafo e iba pasando de la libreta al teclado del ordenador a una velocidad que daba miedo.

-Chicos, concentración – Decía Stan por el micro – llevamos más de dos horas tratando de grabar esto y no tenemos ni treinta segundos que se oigan de forma aceptable.

-Lo siento Stan, pero es que uno de nosotros tiene mal de amores – Dijo Brison en el tono irónico que le caracterizaba.

-¡Yo no tengo mal de amores! – Le espetó Cameron.

-Yo no he dicho que seas tú, lo has dicho tu solito.

-He de darle la razón a Brison en esta, Cam.

-¡Ya basta de cháchara! No vais a salir de ahí hasta que no grabéis la canción, os lo juro por los dioses del rock que no os dejo volver al hotel hasta que grabéis esta canción y me sienta orgulloso de ella.

Y vaya si lo prometió, no nos dejó volver al hotel hasta pasada la media noche. Me dolía la garganta, a los chicos los dedos, Brison, que ya tenía el callo en los dedos de tocar el bajo, tenía ampollas y Cameron hacía rato que se había quedado en ropa interior. Carly estaba dormida en un sofá y Scarlet tenía unas ojeras que le llegaban hasta las mejillas, pero no había parado de trabajar desde que había llegado.

-Mañana nos vemos chavales, y más os vale estar despejados – Se despidió Stan desde la puerta.

-Ya te despejaré yo de la paliza que te voy a meter, maldito explotador – Gruñí por lo bajo.

-No te preocupes pequeña, en cuanto lleguemos al hotel, una ducha y a dormir como troncos.

-Esto… ¿me podéis llevar a casa? – Susurró Scarlet.

-Claro que te llevamos a casa Rari… quiero decir, Scarlet.

-Tranquilo Cameron, puedes seguir llamándome así, no me molesta.

* * *

Subimos todos a la caravana y nos dejamos caer en el primer sitio factible que vimos. Estábamos, literalmente, muertos de cansancio, había sido un día muy duro y largo. Pero al menos me había reencontrado con Scarlet, creí que no la volvería a ver nunca y que, con el tiempo, me acabaría olvidando de ella. Me cae bien, esa locura y espontaneidad me gustan, además es trabajadora como la que más.

-¿Te importa que me siente aquí? Es más fácil dar indicaciones si estoy a tu lado.

-Por supuesto, ponte cómoda.

Acercó un cojín al asiento del conductor, se sentó y se poyó en el reposa brazos. Solo estábamos despiertos nosotros, los demás habían caído incluso antes de tumbarse.

-¿Cómo va la página web? – Pregunté para entablar conversación. Necesitaba mantenerme despierto de alguna forma.

-Bastante bien, he adelantado bastante hoy, aunque todavía le falta un poco.

-Roma no se hizo en un día.

-Eso dicen. Por cierto, ¿qué te pasaba hoy? Parecías un poco distraído.

-No me pasaba nada, la verdad. Un mal día lo tiene cualquiera. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta indiscreta?

-Adelante.

-¿Tus padres saben que formas parte del equipo de trabajo de Lost Bullets?

-¿A eso llamas tú pregunta indiscreta? Pensaba que me ibas a preguntar algo peor, como si podía comerte la boca o algo peor.

-¿Es que te molestaría comerme la boca? - ¿Pero qué estoy diciendo?

-¿Quién sabe? - ¿Quién sabe? ¿Es que quiere? – Y no, mis padres no saben que me han dado este trabajo. No me servía de nada decirle a mi tío que mintiera a mis padres si llamaban a su casa, porque está claro que no van a llamar, y si lo hacen, será a mi móvil. Así que cuando lleguemos a mi casa, comprobarás mis habilidades como trepadora.

-Miedo me das.

Se produjo un momento de silencio entre ambos, roto por el sonido del motor de Bebé y las indicaciones de Scarlet.

-¿Sabes una cosa? Me alegro de que seas tú la que diseñe nuestra web. Creí que la primera y última vez que te vería iba a ser aquel concierto de la noche temática.

-Tienes que creer más en las causalidades.

-Dirás casualidades.

-No, causalidades. Las casualidades no existen, todo pasa por algún motivo o causa. Todo. Es aquí, gracias por traerme. Nos vemos mañana.

Se bajó de la caravana de un salto y con una habilidad y agilidad felinas, dio un salto y trepó por el enorme árbol que había en su jardín y se coló en la habitación. Tal y como había dicho, era una buena trepadora.

* * *

Cuando llegamos al hotel Cam nos despertó a todos menos a Brison. A ese no lo conseguimos despertar ni a gritos, así que Brad decidió que lo mejor que podíamos hacer era taparlo con la manta y dejarlo dormir allí. Yo estaba muerta del sueño y Carly también, pero esa mañana habíamos acordado tener una charla de chicas y si había algo que Carly y yo nunca dejábamos para otro día era eso: nuestras charlas.

-Rubia, tenemos una cita, ¿recuerdas? – Me susurró mi mejor amiga.

-Lo sé Morena. Chicos, id subiendo ahora vamos nosotras.

-¿Qué vais a hacer ahora? – Preguntó Freddie bostezando.

-¡Yo quiero mimos! – Se quejó Brad, bostezando también.

-Tranquilos que no será mucho rato y después os mataremos a achuchones.

Sin rechistar ni una vez, los chicos subieron a las habitaciones y nosotras nos quedamos sentadas en las escaleras. Aquella noche soplaba una cálida brisa de verano lo que hacía que fuera muy agradable estar en campo abierto.

-Cuéntame – Dijo Carly en voz baja para no molestar a nadie.

-Esta mañana, cuando he ido a ver si Freddie quería comer algo, digamos que hemos tenido un arrebato de… Hablando claro, se me ha ocurrido la locura de pasarle las fresas de mi boca a la suya mientras le besaba salvajemente y se ha puesto tonto, en todo el sentido sexual de la palabra.

-En resumen, que has hecho que se ponga a mil – Asentí - ¿Y qué esperas que te diga yo? Está claro que las personas tienen necesidades. Si tienes ganas tírale.

-Carly, estoy hablando muy en serio. He hecho saltar la primera chispa, ahora es cuestión de tiempo que todo arda.

-¿Te crees que no sé de qué me estás hablando? Soy humana, Sam y…

-Y tu cuerpo pide salsa.

-Ahora más que antes. No sé… a medida que pasa el tiempo, me siento más unida a él y ya me ha dicho muchas veces que no le importa esperar hasta que esté preparada para… ya sabes… pasar de las manos a otra cosa, pero…

-¿De las manos? ¿Qué has hecho y no me has contado?

-Piensa mal, o bien según se mire, y acertarás. Lo que te iba contando. Me ha dicho que no le importa esperar, pero yo tengo miedo de que se canse de hacerlo y me deje. Ya sabes que no soy la persona más lanzada y decidida del mundo, pero poco a poco voy teniendo más ganas y más curiosidad. Sin embargo… tengo ese miedo presente.

-Carly, solo llevas dos meses con Brad, no te va a dejar porque sabe cuál es tu situación. Además, qué cojones, Brad no es de esos y está claro que siente algo por ti, algo más fuerte de lo que él sabe me atrevería a decir, y lo mismo te pasa a ti. Así que quítate ese miedo de la cabeza, porque tú misma sabes que es una enorme tontería.

Seguimos hablando durante un buen rato, lo que no sabíamos es que en el piso superior, nuestros respectivos novios también estaban teniendo una conversación sobre nosotras.

* * *

-Pero Sam tiene los pechotes más grandes que Carly.

-Pero nada se compara al culo de Carly – Me rebatió Brad – además que los pechotes de Carly son perfectos. Se acoplan a la mano y están compensados con su cuerpo.

-¿Y las curvas? ¿Qué me dices en las curvas? – Llevábamos quince minutos metidos en mi habitación discutiendo sobre quién tenía mejor cuerpo, Carly o Sam. Desde mi punto de vista iba ganando yo, Brad creía que iba ganando él, la verdad era que estábamos empatados.

-Carly también tiene curvas.

-No tan marcadas como las de mi Sam.

-Pero tiene los labios más carnosos que ella y eso es un gran punto a su favor. Y besa de una forma increíble, nada se compara a los besos de Carly.

-Pero seguro que no tiene la habilidad de Sam para comer el cuello.

-¿¡QUE NO?!

Se lamió la mano y se la llevó al cuello, retirando lo que parecía ser base de maquillaje y dejando ver un chupetón enorme.

-Ahí lo tienes. Y tú no tienes ninguna marca por lo que veo.

Puse una media sonrisa malévola y me levanté la camiseta dejando ver un chupetón en mi hueso de la cadera.

-Sam es más discreta, querido amigo. Pero también ha utilizado el truco del maquillaje conmigo, pero para tapar mordiscos. Hay veces que se emociona demasiado y en lugar de succionar, muerde.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Adelante.

-¿Tu y Sam ya…? Tú me entiendes.

-Todavía no. ¿Es que tú y Carly sí que habéis hecho algo?

-No. En ese aspecto lo tienes más fácil que yo puesto que Sam no es virgen. De hecho la perdió contigo.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso? Aunque Sam ya no sea virgen y Carly sí, eso no quiere decir que yo lo vaya a hacer antes que tú. Hasta que ella no esté segura no la voy a forzar a hacer nada, además de que se pueden hacer muchas cosas antes de llegar al sexo. Yo creo que la espera vale la pena, porque tanto tú como yo sabemos lo que se siente, pero también es muy placentero hacer otras cosas con tu pareja antes de pasar a la última base. Conoces mejor a tu pareja, disfrutas, puedes descubrirle cosas nuevas o ella a ti y después ya se pasa al sexo.

-La verdad es que no me importa esperar por ella, no la quiero solo por el sexo.

-¿Has dicho que la quieres?

-¡Yo no he dicho eso! – Gritó poniéndose como un tomate.

-Sí lo has dicho. Has dicho "no LA QUIERO solo por el sexo". Admítelo, has dicho que la quieres.

-Vale, lo admito. ¿Puedo confesarte algo? Cada día que pasa, me enamoro más de ella. No puedo decir que esté enamorado, pero tampoco puedo decir que solo me gusta mucho, ¿sabes a lo que me refiero?

-Más de lo que tú te crees. Podría incluso decirte que estoy igual que tú, pero no a un nivel tan avanzado. No voy a mentir, soy muy feliz con ella.

-Igual que yo con Carly.

Entonces alguien llamó a la puerta y, al otro lado, pudimos escuchar la voz de Carly preguntando por Brad.

-Mañana seguimos hablando – Dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-Te dejo con tu princesa – Dijo Sam en cuanto abrió – yo me voy con la mía.

-¿Así que soy tu princesa?

-Por supuesto, la más hermosa del reino – Se acomodó a mi lado en la cama.

-Buenas noches Princesa Puckett – Pero para cuando terminé la frase, ya estaba profundamente dormida.

* * *

**Hasta aquí. ¿Qué tal? Podéis odiarme, es más os obligo a que me odiéis, pero apenas tengo tiempo de escribir… Tengo muchísimo trabajo en la Universidad, me paso trabajando hasta la madrugada y apenas tengo tiempo de dormir **** Intentaré subir con la mayor frecuencia posible, pero no voy a dejar la historia a medias, la voy a terminar y todavía queda bastante para que llegue a su fin. Mañana subiré a mi perfil una lista con las canciones que han ido apareciendo en Lost Bullets y en esta secuela y la iré actualizando a medida que salgan nuevas.**

**Como siempre, dejad vuestros reviews con lo que queráis, estamos en un mundo libre. (Aunque no me los merezco por tardona -.-")**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Besos ^^**


End file.
